I Solemnly Swear
by hufflepuffpower93
Summary: Marriage Law fic involving BOTH living Marauders. Set during OoTP Hermione/Sirius and Remus/OC Summary sucks story is much better! (added summary inside) Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Set during Order of the Phoenix; Muggleborns Olivia Turner and Hermione Granger have their lives changed forever when a marriage law hits that binds them to none other than the infamous Marauders. RL/OC and SB/HG**

**Inspiration: Someone on my blog wanted to know why most marriage law fics only have one couple** **effected- this one has both Marauders caught. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think of the story. I'm new to publishing on this sight (but not to fanfictions)**

* * *

><p>Olivia Turner ran hard down the dark London streets- her long brown hair flaying wildly as she made her way past several houses on her way to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. She hadn't been on duty for the Order of the Phoenix that warn June night, though she was a member. No; she simply had something in her pocket that every other member would be very interested to see- and she was willing to walk in and wake them up at nearly two in the morning to let them see. She ran harder the closer she got, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement, and dare she say- pride. Olivia had accomplished quite a feat without even being asked to attempt it. She ran into the house, ignoring the angry portraits of various members of the House of Black, including one very mouthy Walburga Black, making her way upstairs to bang on all the bedroom doors until everyone was awake. She then told them all to meet her in the sitting room for a presentation of the surprise in her pocket after Dumbledore's arrival.<p>

Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley family, was the first one into the room where Olivia was pacing. "What's all this about?" the older witch huffed out as she watched the younger girl pacing excitedly.

"All in good time." Olivia replied sweetly. She watched as other members and the Weasley children (plus Hermione) filed into the room pajama clad and in sleepy stupor. Olivia stopped pacing when Remus Lupin entered the room, mostly because she figured this would signal the arrival of Sirius Black- the one member of the house she knew would be most pleased with what she had to present. Everyone was mumbling about when Albus Dumbledore stepped in, closely followed by Minerva McGonagall- causing the room to go quiet.

"Miss Turner, I trust you have a good reason for waking everyone at this hour." Professor McGonagall said, a bit of edge to her voice. Olivia smiled widely.

"Yes, Professor. I do, but I can't show you until Sirius decides to grace us with his presence." she replied, peaking around toward the door where the former prisoner had yet to show his face.

"I doubt he'll find this worth his time." Molly Weasley said with an annoyed expression.

"I'll fetch him." Lupin offered, moving quickly from the room and returning just as quickly with Sirius- who looked rather upset to have been woken up.

"Hello!" Olivia greeted as Sirius shot her a dirty look for being the cause of his untimely awakening. "Now- I'm not good with public speeches, but I have a story to tell. I was in a muggle pub watching rugby with my sister when a man came up to us- Ugly as sin he was. Short, fat-" she stopped and shuttered. "He proceeded to try and pick my sister, Kari, up. She declined of course- and he moved on to me. It was then I caught his name." She paused and reached into her pocket. Olivia pulled out a small brown ball tied with a shoestring out of her jacket pocket and laid on the coffee table before everyone. "Can anyone make a guess who the man was?" she said proudly, looking directly over to where Remus and Sirius had propped up against the wall. Sirius stepped forward a bit- his eyes squinted.

"Is... That's a rat!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Bloody hell! You got Pettigrew!" Sirius grabbed Olivia by her cheeks and kissed her forehead before letting out a 'whoop' of excitement. Olivia stiffened against the uninvited affection, having had very little interaction with Sirius before now. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I must say Olivia, this was very much worth the abnormal wake up call. Well done." Olivia smiled at the older man proudly. She was the youngest recruit of the Order at only nineteen, and at times felt the need to prove herself.

"I don't think he knew I was a witch, much less that I'd recognize his name." She told the group, looking at the lump on the table. The rat lay stunned, nearly dead still. His eyes darted around the room fearfully. "What do we need to do now, Professor?" Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully. Everyone else in the room was deadly quiet- simply waiting to hear what their leader would have to say.

"One of our Aurors will take him to the Ministry first thing tomorrow. Have veritaserum administered and clear Sirius' name publicly." Sirius let another 'whoop' out again as Dumbledore finished speaking. "If that was all?" Dumbledore directed the question to Olivia, who shook her head. "Very well- back to bed everyone!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the room cleared minus a few select people.

"What do we do with him, Professor?" Olivia asked as the crowd shrank.

"I'll be taking him for the night." He replied, picking the rat up by the scruff of the neck. "I can insure he does not escape again."

"I bloody well hope so!" Sirius shouted from the corner as Dumbledore also left. The room now only held Olivia, Sirius and Remus. She settled down into an armchair and let out a deep breath.

"You did very well, Olivia." Remus said gently as her nerves started to react to the evening. Pettigrew was a death eater, after all. And she'd held him in her jacket pocket.

"Thank you, Professor." she replied with a smile. Sirius stepped over to a cabinet and offered her a butter beer.

"Just Remus." he replied kindly. Olivia gave shy nod, telling Sirius thanks as he handed the butter beer to her.

"No, thank you." he said with a smile wider than she'd ever seen. "You just gave me my life back, I owe you one." Olivia felt a swell of pride fill in her chest.

"Just doing what any of us would have, given the opportunity." She took a sip from the beverage in her hand and stood. "I think I'll take this to bed. Goodnight." she said, leaving the two other wizards alone in the room.

"I see what you were doing recruiting that kid, Moony." Sirius said, then taking a deep pull from his own drink. Remus smiled.

"She was a brilliant student and one of the most fierce duelists I've ever seen, gave me a run for my money at seventeen when she was in class. No one in her class had the skill to try her so she had to spar with me. Bested me a couple times. She has serious talent." he replied.

"Noticed." Sirius said, finishing his beverage off. "Not bad to look at, either." he said, winking toward the werewolf.

"Haven't noticed." Remus replied dully. Sirius chuckled.

"Sure, mate. Sure you haven't." Remus stood up and exited the room at this, leaving a very happy Sirius to sit up alone and think about his new freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say, but it is obvious... I'm not JK Rowling and I make no money at this.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had finally had enough. The twins were bad enough on a good day, but being stuck in a house with them where someone like Sirius was encouraging their antics, her nerves were starting to wear thin. She decided to sneak away from the boys and find another room where they might leave her alone. Mrs. Weasley had mentioned a library- which it turned out was on the third floor along with a drawing room and many of the Order member's rooms when they crashed for the night at Headquarters. She found the room empty- or rather it appeared to be empty. The room was full of books for sure, but was covered in a thick layer of dust. Even thicker than the rest of the house. Hermione walked over to the bookshelves- and noticed right away the dust had been disturbed along the spines of the volumes they held. She heard a page turn behind her- the sound of thick paper sliding away from one to join another. She jumped and turned sharply to find Olivia laying awkwardly in an armchair. Her head was resting against one arm of the chair, her feet draped over the other.<p>

"Hermione." Olivia greeted with a glance up and a smile. "Hiding, are we?" Hermione looked puzzled at the older witch, who was still dressed in her hospital scrubs from her internship at St. Mungos.

"I might ask the same of you." Hermione returned with a laugh. Olivia smiled again.

"Sirius was kind enough to offer the use of the old texts in here. There are some that aren't really available anymore and offer quite the advantage to my studies." She gestured to the stack beside her, which Hermione couldn't help but notice were all about either shape-shifting magics or dark creatures. Hermione sat down next to her.

"Is training at St. Mungos hard?" Hermione asked curiously. Olivia shrugged.

"It wasn't at first. Then I decided to specialize and _that_ is difficult. Being muggleborn doesn't win me any respect either." She moved to sit up and Hermione nodded. "But then, I don't need to tell you about that, do I?" she said with a laugh which Hermione joined in on.

"No, not at all." Hermione agreed. "What are you specializing in?" Hermione liked Olivia, they were fairly similar people- though Olivia had been in Ravenclaw, and rightly so. She was kind, gentle and brave- but she was a genius in her own right. Last Hermione had talked to her she had

"Oh." She looked a little scared of the question. "I am specializing-" but her words were cut off when the doors to the library opened once more. They both turned back toward the door.

"Well, hello Ladies." Lupin greeted from the door. "Didn't realize that anyone else would be in here."

"Professor Lupin." the girls spoke together.

"We're both attempting to hide." Olivia answered honestly. "Seemed like an unlikely place to be found at the time." He nodded and moved to the bookshelves.

"Can't say I'm shocked to find either of you in here. Find anything helpful, Olivia?" Hermione didn't miss the flush of color from the other girl's face.

"Yes, sir." she replied quietly. Lupin smiled. "Thought you'd be out celebrating with Sirius."

"He is holding off until we can fetch Harry for that." Lupin replied.

"She was about to tell me about her specialty, right?" Hermione said, hoping to help the situation's awkwardness. Olivia opened her mouth to answer when she was once again interrupted, this time by Lupin.

"Lycanthropy, isn't it?" he said pridefully. It was then Hermione understood Olivia's reaction. Olivia nodded shyly.

"Yes, sir." she said again. He seemed oblivious to the awkward air in the room, and plucked a book off a shelf casually.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to your girl talk, then." He said, exiting the room with a book tucked under one arm. Hermione looked over to her friend who had buried her nose back into her book. Hermione stuck one finger over the spine and pushed the book down.

"Lycanthropy?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. Olivia sighed.

"I knew I wanted to be a healer- and then in my seventh year, toward the end when everything about the good professor came to light... I hated to hear how things were. Upon joining the student healers at St. Mungos I found the UK has _one_ healer with a specialization in the field. And he's getting pretty old. I hated to think of what may happen, and now so many children are being bitten, someone needs to take care of them." Hermione seemed intrigued.

"So... you decided to do this because of..." The look Olivia's face made Hermione pause.

"Not that simple, but that is what started it, yes." She said. It was obvious she was embarrassed. Hermione decided to leave her be and found a book of her own to get lost into.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was pacing back and fourth in a rather cat like fashion before the desk in the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore reread a letter from an Order member who worked in the offices of the law making body of magical government, the Wizengamot. McGonagall had already read the letter thrice herself and found it vastly troubling. Dumbledore cleared his throat and laid the letter down gently onto a stack of parchment on his desk.<p>

"Well?" Minerva asked impatiently. "What does it all mean, Albus?"

"It would appear that young Harry is in deeper danger than ever, with Voldemort's return. Due to the publicity that Hermione received helping him in last year's tournament, his ranks are obviously targeting her." He spoke calmly, but McGonagall could note by the look in his eye he was troubled. "If they pass this law, she will need to be protected immediately." McGonagall nodded tightly.

"Of course." She said. "We shall have to discuss this in a meeting." She added.

"Miss Granger is not the only one in our ranks that would need to be protected from this, you know." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. McGonagall nodded.

"Olivia?" she asked.

"The same. She is unattached as well, and is very valuable to the Order herself." McGonagall had to agree. The girl had many invaluable skills.

"Who could we ask to do such a large favor, Albus?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I have an idea, Minerva. Don't worry on it." He tried to reassure her, but her face did not relax.

"I find that to be a hard request to fulfill." McGonagall replied. "Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Sirius Black felt strange just walking down the street from the Ministry as a free man. It would be a while before people stopped staring, he knew, but being able to make his way through the crowd as a man rather than a dog was one of the most liberating experiences of his life. It was almost the same feeling he got as he paddled through the ocean and away from Azkaban. He decided to stop by a pub on the way home and have a drink to celebrate. It was coming into the evening, as his various meetings and rooms with stacks of paperwork. They had graciously decided to pay him for his false incarceration, and the payment would nearly double his already substantial fortune.<p>

It was a muggle pub he found first, and nobody in the small crowd inside seemed to notice him come in and sit at the bar, nor did they pay him mind as he hammered back a shot. He thought he would get out without any interaction other than with the bartender when a very lovely blonde sat down next to him. "I've never seen you in here before." she purred into his ear. Her voice almost made him shiver. It had been over a decade since he had contact with a woman, though this situation used to be a common place Friday night for Sirius Black. He couldn't help but smirk as he turned to the woman. She batted her eyelashes at him, and laid a hand on his forearm. HE couldn't HER home, but maybe...

* * *

><p>"Where in the hell have you been?" Sirius winced as Remus yelled into his face. It was only eight in the morning, he had hoped to slip in unnoticed and sleep on the hangover he had wreaking havoc on his brain and causing a pounding in his head. The werewolf looked extremely upset at him, and for what reason he couldn't quite figure out.<p>

"What are you yelling for?" he said as he rubbed his hands over his temples.

"You missed an Order meeting- staying out with who knows!" Lupin hissed. Sirius felt like rolling his eyes, for Remus had always been a bit of a mother hen.

"You know you haven't changed a bit, Moony." he said with a grin, which caused Lupin to scowl.

"Neither have you, and you'll need to if you hope to take Harry in." This statement seemed to sober Sirius up completely.

"Harry." he rasped. How could he have forgotten he would need to be on his best behavior for custody? "When can I get him?"

"Albus says the magic works if he stays until his birthday. A month from now." Lupin replied, and it was obvious he anger hadn't lessened. "So I suggest you use that time to dry out. You drank enough already, and just because you are free to roam pubs now doesn't mean you should." Sirius hung his head. He knew his friend was right.

"What was the meeting about?" Sirius asked as he sat down. Lupin took a seat across from him.

"The Wizengamot is trying to bring back a Marriage law that will bind muggleborns to old family names, they won't require the match to be a pure-blood for the sheer lack of number, but they do require old names." Lupin said, his voice very grave. Sirius studied his friend.

"Old names? Like yours?" Sirius asked. Remus was a half blood- his mother had been a muggle lady. But his father was a pure-blood from what had once been a respected family.

"Yes." Lupin replied bitterly. Sirius felt confused.

"So- Are they after Hermione?" Sirius ventured. Lupin nodded. Sirius felt sick.

"Then we'll have to protect her!" He exclaimed. "Wait... That girl, Olivia is muggleborn too, isn't she?" Sirius watched the other wizard's face fall. Remus was so proud of the girl, his star student. She was his reminder he had made a difference, and Sirius knew he cared for her in some way.

"She is." he said quietly. Sirius sat up better, trying to offer a thought that maybe helpful. Hermione was obviously the brains of the operation for Harry and his friend Ron, but Olivia was extremely valuable to the Order as well. She was the witch who caught Pettigrew. She was a healer- one who was specifically trained to treat werewolves. If she fell into the wrong hands... Sirius hated to think of what Voldemort would allow to happen to her, but he assumed she'd be served to Greyback on a (not actually) silver platter.

"Well, maybe it won't pass." Sirius offered. Lupin shrugged.

"Dumbledore is asking you and I to step forward, if the need arises." He said quietly. Again, Sirius felt sick. "I'll let you talk to him about it." He said. Sirius shuttered. Nothing about the situation was settling into his mind. Both young women were brilliant, and neither deserved to be traded like a common good.

"We'll do what we have to, mate." Sirius concluded, thinking of how upset Harry would be if they didn't protect his best friend. "What is the age requirement on this time? Surely they won't do it fourteen like in the 1600's, right?"

"It's seventeen." Lupin replied.

"But Hermione is..."

"Will be seventeen in December due to her use of a time turner, I'm afraid." Sirius felt like punching a wall. At least Olivia was out of school.

"Like I said. We'll do what we have to." Sirius said finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my followers! Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Full moons were always a twelve hour shift for Olivia, and without fail she was always exhausted afterward. It seemed that no matter how many she did, she couldn't find the right balance of sleep beforehand and caffeine to keep her going, but this was mostly because she was either bored with nothing to do or had several people who needed to be pieced back together and there was no in between. Her duties did not end with the hospital shift either- but rather ended once she was had pieced the teacher who had inspired her to seek the job in the first place. She hadn't been taking care of him as long as she had been the others at St. Mungos, but she decided to add him to her routine either way. Normally she found him in the bedroom that he occupied at Grimmauld where Sirius had taken him back, but others when it had been really bad he was found still in the basement where he locked himself in. This month hadn't been too bad, as Sirius guided her into the bedroom- always lingering close beside his friend in case he was of need.

Olivia worked quickly, pulling the stained sheet away to reveal three very angry gashes across his chest. She poured something into a folded cotton cloth and cleaned the dried blood off his skin before closing the wounds with her wand. He groaned a bit and she stopped for a second before proceeding.

"I've been through this countless times over the years, and I still don't understand why he hurts himself like that." Sirius spoke quietly from behind her, causing her to jump.

"I suppose at the time it helps, since it is another set of skin pushing its way through the flesh..." she took a tin out of her bag and got a large blob of pale green cream out and began to spread over the newly healed skin. She then used two fingers and rubbed over cuts on his nose and lip. She worked quickly, efficiently, but took care to make sure that any need he had was met. "I'll be back." she said and moved from the room. Sirius moved over and looked at his friend, who had passed out hours before from pain. Color was already returning to his face, and whatever Olivia did to heal him didn't leave scars like the others. The skin was only slightly discolored but closed completely. After about ten minutes, Olivia returned with what looked like a chocolate milkshake in a tall glass. She sat in on the bedside table and charmed it to stay cold. "Be sure he drinks all of that." she said, cleaning up her supplies. She moved to leave the room but Sirius reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could get all the way out of the room.

"What is that?" he nodded toward the glass.

"A protein shake." she replied with a yawn. She tried to pull away but Sirius held on.

"Olivia?" he said waiting for her to turn back. She had large dark bags hanging below her icy blue eyes.

"Sirius?" she returned patiently, looking at his hand on her arm. He released his grip and she relaxed a bit.

"Thank you." He told her simply. Sirius knew she did a better job than he had ever been able to do with him, even with years of experience. She'd been doing this for Remus for three months now. She smiled and more of her exhaustion showed through.

"No reason to thank me." she said, moving to leave. Sirius followed after her.

"Why do you do it?" Olivia turned back to face him, finding it odd that he'd even want to talk to her.

"How can anyone know that people are hurting like this and _not_ do something about it?" she answered simply, before turning and walking away. Sirius couldn't help but gawk after her. She showed up as soon as she could, once covered in blood already, and set to work without complaint. She baffled him. He turned and moved back into the room to find his friend had awakened.

"Moony!" he called, moving to his side. "How do you feel, mate?" Remus sat up on his elbow and used the other hand to rub his head.

"Like I have a pretty bad hangover, but alright." he said quietly. Sirius reached for the glass Olivia had left on the bedside and plunked a straw down in it before handing it over.

"Olivia is a very talented healer." Sirius said watching his friend take deep pulls from the glass. Remus nodded.

"She is." he agreed. "She's very... different. Than anyone else that's ever healed me." He clarified. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Sirius was suddenly very interested. He wanted to know if there was something more like he suspected. Remus let out a groan and clutched his ribs as he scooted to sit higher.

"She never smells of fear." He said, not looking to his fellow Marauder. "Even you do, and please, don't feel about it." He sighed at the look on Sirius' face. "It's natural. Most people who get near something that could rip their beating heart from their chest are a bit frightened."

"And she never is?" Sirius said, looking Remus over. He shook his head.

"No."

"What about when you taught? Seventh year is a pretty dice set of lessons." Remus looked very annoyed with the other wizard.

"Are you going to let me sleep soon?" he asked impatiently.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Sirius retorted. Remus sighed.

"I know why you're doing this, and Dumbledore is trying to keep the law from passing. However... No. Her boggart was her younger sister dead. There was no certain _thing_ or _creature_ that scared her." Remus lay down into his pillows heavily and rolled away from his friend. "I'm going to sleep now, Padfoot."

"But-"

"Drop it." Remus growled. Sirius backed toward the door slowly.

"Rest well, Moony." he whispered as he shut the door.

Sirius turned around to find himself face to face with Hermione Granger- her arms crossed and eyes blazing- and a fluff of bright purple hair framing her face. "Sirius Black." she spat, taking him aback.

"Yes, love?" he replied with a smile, putting on a air of innocence. She pursed her lips to the side and started to tap her foot. Sirius couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"YOU taught them this, didn't you?" She gestured around her head wildly, sending the bright purple curls bouncing about. Sirius grinned wider.

"Taught who what?" he said calmly, moving to walk past her. "You look lovely, today, by the way." he added, and he heard her let out an exasperated sound. Sirius had to laugh. He wasn't brave enough to actually set a prank like that on Hermione, but he was not above teaching the Weasley twins what needed to be done to turn her hair for her.

"How long will it last?" she called after him. He decided to continue to know nothing. "Sirius!" she called again, but he had already returned to his own room and pulled the door shut to sleep off being up all night in animagus form.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat quietly alone in the library once more, her bright purple locks pulled back so that she wouldn't have to see them. She'd spread her homework out before her on the floor. She'd skipped lunch to avoid more of the laughter and jokes from Fred, George, and especially Ron. Hermione didn't understand why it wasn't obvious that their 'prank' had upset her, but at breakfast when Tonks stopped by she complimented Hermione on the color (and was genuinely meaning it as a compliment, as her own was a violent shade of green today) and they hadn't stopped laughing for ten minutes. Hermione sighed, she wished Harry was coming sooner. Only another week before Harry would join them. She smiled. The door opened and Hermione decided to pretend she didn't hear anything, she just kept writing on her charms essay.<p>

A plate with a ham and cheese sandwich was laid before her, with crisps and an apple. "You missed lunch." She looked up to see Sirius smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up a book.

"Yes, on purpose." she said with a snort. Sirius sighed and sat down.

"It's not that bad." He said honestly. Hermione bit back a laugh. "I turned Lily's the same color green Tonks' was this morning once and I couldn't sit right for a month." The story made Hermione laugh.

"You don't have to be in here, you know." she said, looking up. Sirius smiled halfheartedly. He didn't have the nerve to tell her that he needed to be getting along with her in the event they had to get married. The very idea set his stomach to knots.

"I thought you might be hungry." he said and pushed the plate closer. Hermione picked up a corner of the cut sandwich and nibbled at it. While she was distracted, Sirius took out his wand. "Solitus" he muttered, aiming at her hair. A light brown curl fell into her face and she grinned.

"You fixed it!" she exclaimed, pulling the tie out and running her fingers through her now very normal hair. "Why didn't you do that to begin with?!"

"You didn't ask me to." he replied with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with. You shouldn't encourage them, Sirius." She scolded, causing him to laugh harder.

"Merlin, Mione, you sound a bit too much like Molly." he laughed as he stood up. "Enjoy your lunch." he called back over his shoulder as he left her alone.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore felt awful for the two young men in front of him. They stood quietly in front of his desk, one in a clear rage, the other obviously over come with sorrow. It had been years since he had these two standing before his desk, and all these years later... it was still due to trouble. At least this time they hadn't blown up a broom closet, Dumbledore couldn't help but think. A smile escaped and both men looked confused.<p>

"Sir?" Remus asked cautiously. He still looked a bit weak from the full moon the night prior.

"Just remembering some mischief you two caused." the Headmaster replied, hoping to lighten their mood, but with no success.

"How did the vote go, sir?" Remus asked, not looked up from his feet where his eyes had fallen. Sirius shifted uncomfortably next to him, his arms crossed tightly over his body.

"Unanimous, all in favor. I wish I could offer congratulations but..." Dumbledore paused as Sirius slung the books and papers from the Headmaster's desk to the floor. Remus fell backwards into a chair, looking very much like he may be sick. Dumbledore sat quietly as he allowed this information to sink in. Sirius was pacing back and forth, tugging at his long raven hair.

"What do we do now, sir?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius stopped and looked up when he heard his best friend speak.

"Well, I believe we can attempt to fight it for Miss Granger's case, but Miss Turner is going to need to be petitioned for _immediately_, Remus. I suggest you speak to her when Minerva is done. She's in with her now." Dumbledore sighed as he watched the werewolf before him. "I know it's not ideal, but she with you and Hermione with Sirius makes the most since. She can treat you. And Harry will want to keep Hermione close. You'll find no closer than with his Godfather." Remus nodded meekly as Sirius kicked the stone wall and let out a cry in anger.

"This isn't right!" Sirius shouted.

"No one is arguing that, dear boy. We must protect these young women though." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. Remus cleared his throat.

"Let's hear the unpleasant specifics, I know there are quite a few, knowing the Ministry." Dumbledore nodded and handed over a thick stack of papers to Remus, who pushed his shaggy blond hair from his eyes. Sirius moved to read over his shoulder. A few pages in, Sirius turned away in disgust.

"Once a week?" he shouted again. Both men looked green.

"And a year to conceive." Remus added, laying the stack down. He took a deep breath. Sirius shook his head.

"Harry will kill me. If I survive the talk we'll be having with Hermione." Sirius slid down the wall and hid his face in his hands.

"Harry will want her safe, Pads. They'll both understand. It's her parent's I'm worried about." Remus added as an afterthought.

"Fuck." Sirius groaned. All three wizards froze to the sound of a knock at the door.

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall's voice called. Dumbledore stood and moved over to Sirius, offering the younger man a hand.

"Come, Sirius. Let's give them the room." Dumbledore said kindly. Sirius refused the older man's hand but stood and followed obediently, stopping to clap a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Moony." he whispered. "I solemnly swear, we'll get through it." He followed Dumbledore to the door where they walked out, meeting Professor McGonagall and a very numb looking Olivia Turner. McGonagall guided the girl into the room and then shut the door, leaving her alone with Remus. He stood when she entered the room, watching her carefully. It hurt him, she looked so shy, so scared, her arms hugging herself as she looked at the floor. Her cheeks shined with tears that had been wiped away. Remus opened his mouth to speak several times but word escaped him.

"I'm sorry, Professor." She blurted, finally breaking the silence in the room.

"Probably should try to remember and use 'Remus' from now on." he replied, almost laughing. He felt a bit worse when her face burned red and she apologized again.

"You don't have to do this, really." Olivia insisted, finally looking up. Her ice-blue eyes shined with newly formed but unshed tears, the skin around them red and puffy.

"I'd like to keep you safe. You take care of me, it's the least I could do." Remus replied softly. He gestured to a chair and she moved over to sit. He took the other chair.

"I'll be fine." she replied tiredly. "This would ruin your life, sir. I can't allow that." Remus visibly winced.

"Olivia, 'sir' should probably stop also. And please don't say things like that. _Your_ life is the one I'm worried about." Remus sighed. "I know you're young, beautiful, smart... and could do much better. You know I'm poor, I don't have a lot to offer you. But I can keep you safe, I won't hurt you..." Remus had to swallow the bile the rose in he back of his throat at his next thought before speaking. "If someone from Greyback's pack were to get you..."

"I'm very aware of what they'd do." she cut him off in a high pitched voice. They sat quietly for a long time. After a while, she looked over to where he sat.

"Remus?" she ventured, her voice very uncertain as she used his first name. He hummed a reply. "Will you go with me to talk to my family? I just have a mom and sister, so no father to worry about. We'll lie to them, of course. So we'll have to think about what to say, but-" She started to rambled and Remus spoke up to cut her off. "

"Of course." he said, ending her burstings. She stood up and looked very shyly around the room.

"I should get home." she said moving toward the door. Her hand was on the knob when she stopped and turned around. She moved rapidly across the room and flung her arms around Remus in a hug. He stiffened against her at first, but then relaxed and returned the hug with one arm. "Thank you." she whispered and she turned to leave without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Please Read:<br>Wow, this has lots of followers very quickly! Thanks so much! I'm going to hold off on updating for a while until I get a little more feedback, but not too long! I hope to get the story up to ten reviews before the next update. At least to eight. I want to know what people think! Thanks!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum! Susan!" Olivia called as she stepped into the flat her sister and mother shared over a Dry Cleaning Shop in London. She found her mother in the kitchen of the tiny flat, a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Her mother had a weakness for trashy love stories and Olivia wasn't surprised to find her this way.

"Hello Sweetheart." her mother remarked, glancing up from her romance novel. Olivia couldn't help but sigh at the sight of her mother, who constantly looked tired, and had since her father passed three years before.

"Where is Sue?" she asked as she sat herself down at the table. Her mother folded over a corner in her book and laid it down. Nerves started to get to the girl. She hated that she had to lie to her mother, but she wouldn't understand what was happening in the magical world.

"What has you so worked up?" She asked her daughter, watching her carefully. Olivia swallowed and too a deep, slow breath.

"I, er, met someone." she half lied. Her mother instantly smiled, but Olivia continued with her well rehearsed lie. "A while ago. I didn't want to tell you before because... He's a bit older than I am and-"

"A bit older?" her mother asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Fifteen years" Olivia confessed. Her mother sat back in her chair with a hard expression. "He asked me to marry him, Mum." She watched nervously as her mother tilted her head to one side and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "He's a wonderful man. You'll love him." she pleaded. Her mother simply looked her over.

"You're not one for rash decisions, Olivia. If you think you're ready and, and in love then..." She sighed, making Olivia feel more guilty about the lie. "I'd like to meet him. I just wish you'd told me. I didn't even realize you were seeing anyone. We need to meet him."

"Of course!" she replied, a bit too enthusiastically. This hadn't been too hard, but fooling her sister wouldn't be quite as easy. "I was thinking you could let me take over the kitchen tomorrow evening and cook, and you and Sue could interview him."

"Does this... Man... have a name?" Her mother said with several great pauses. It was overpoweringly obvious that she was less than pleased.

"His name is Remus." she said quietly, watching the floor.

"Does he have a last name he plans to give to you?" Olivia winced as her questions got more hostile.

"Lupin."

"Olivia Lupin." he mother repeated, then she clicked her teeth again. "It's not half bad."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat very quietly, listening to everything each of the Order members had to explain to her in turn. She didn't cry, nor did she let on that she was upset at all. By her side Olivia had her hand in a supportive gesture, for they were in the same situation. Truth be told, she was glad someone else was in this with her, as bad as that sounded. Olivia was a good friend, and would be very helpful to get through this.<p>

If only they didn't insist she marry _Sirius._ He was her complete opposite, and had a skill for driving her up a wall. And yet here she sat, being told she would be his December bride. She shuttered inwardly. The last thing she wanted to do was insult him, because this would save her life, but she couldn't help but feel that this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"There is..." McGonagall stopped and cleared her throat. "More. But Olivia has agreed to explain that to you, so we'll be outside if you have any questions." McGonagall left the room, followed by Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Molly Weasley. Hermione turned slightly to her side and looked at the older witch carefully, noting that she looked deeply troubled.

"Best to just spit it out, I can see you've had time to let it set in yourself." Hermione said in a very matter-of-fact voice.

"You'll have to be- intimate... Once a week." Olivia said in a small voice. Hermione paled completely at this.

"OR?" She demanded. Olivia shook her head.

"Fines at first. Fifty Gallons per missed week. Up to seven. Then... Azkaban." She blinked a few times. Hermione felt a bit worse for Olivia. At least Hermione had time to prepare. Olivia had to be married in two weeks.

"Oh." Hermione replied quietly.

"And you have a year to conceive a child or its Azkaban. UNLESS they can prove you have a natural reason for not conceiving." Hermione no longer kept her composure at this information. She lurched forward and her lunch made an appearance. Olivia winced and rubbed circles on the younger witch's back until she was done, then she vanished the mess with a simple flick of her wand.

"That's barbaric." Hermione rasped out when she sat up, dabbing a tissue to her face. Olivia nodded her agreement.

"I know, but there aren't a lot of options." she replied. "Hermione, I'm here for you. You know that. I mean Pro- Remus and Sirius are best friends. We'll be around a lot so we may as well make it a point to be good friends ourselves. If you need to talk..." she paused and watched the younger girl.

"Thank you, Olivia. That means a lot." she replied quietly but with a smile. The two sat quietly for a while before Hermione turned back to her, her face flaming red.

"I er- I suppose I do have something I need help with." Hermione said weakly. Olivia nodded for her to continue. "I er- Well its just that I never..."

"You're a virgin?" Olivia offered to help end the babbling. Hermione nodded shyly. "Oh, well. This talk may take a while."

* * *

><p>Sirius sat with his back to the wall, head in his hands. Beside him was his best friend, knees drawn to his chest. Olivia had been in with Hermione for nearly an hour before there was any sign of life from the other side of the door. When the door finally opened, Olivia stepped out first, her arm around a very shy and tear stained Hermione. Sirius could barely manage one glance her way before he had to turn the other direction. He'd never seen anyone look so completely defeated. Olivia walked the younger witch upstairs to her room and left her with Molly and Ginny Weasley before returning to the kitchen. Sirius watched her expectantly.<p>

"What?" she asked, looking the dark haired wizard over carefully. "I'm not telling you what happened." She sighed. "Give her a day or two before you try to talk to her. Better yet, don't. Let her come to you." She said and she moved toward the door. Remus stood and followed after her.

"You're leaving, Moony?" Sirius asked sadly. Remus nodded slightly.

"I have to meet my mother-in-law." he replied quickly. Sirius looked down but nodded and waved him off. It did explain why Remus was in his best clothes all day, Sirius thought. He was dressed in a pressed white collared shirt and dark brown slacks, the cuffs of the shirt rolled up to his arms. Sirius was glad he was able to show his arms now, for he never did when they were younger.

"Good luck, mate." he called after the werewolf. Sirius stood alone for a moment then moved into the drawing room on the next floor and locked himself in before unlocking the liquor cabinet. What Moony didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Remus had to jog just a bit to catch up to how far down the street Olivia had gotten ahead of him. Her floral print dress blew gently in the breeze, showing off her figure in a way Remus had never bothered to notice before, but he discovered that though crude, Sirius was not wrong about her. "Olivia, hold up a moment, please." he called. She stopped but didn't turn around, waiting by a light post. He caught up with her and moved to be in front of her, then he reached into his pocket.

"I just thought since you're telling your family that this is a legitimate engagement, we may as well look the part." He took a small black box from his pocket and held it out for Olivia to take. She opened it slowly with a very confused look to her face, but the look fell at the sight of the ring inside. It was a silvery band with three small diamonds set atop it, all three shining brilliantly. "It's white gold. Because of my... Allergy to silver. But I thought-" she cut him off with a kiss to the cheek.

"It's beautiful, Remus. Thank you." she said, taking it from the box and slipping it on her finger, where it magically sized to fit her perfectly. "You didn't have to, you know." they walked along the street, shoulder to shoulder.

"I wanted to." he replied quietly with a shy smile. Olivia liked his smile, she noticed. He didn't smile often, but it was nice. And Remus was a rather handsome man, but she'd never bothered to think past that. Now she was _engaged_ to him. Pending Ministry approval of course.

"I'll warn you, I'm cooking." She teased as they got closer to the flat. He smiled again.

"I suppose that's something I'll need to get used to." He replied teasing. When they came into sight of the flat, Olivia reached over and laced her hand into his. He looked down at her looking a bit scared.

"My mother watches out the window." she replied as if it was only too obvious. He simply nodded. She lead up the thin stairs and stopped before the door. "Ready?" she asked, taking a deep breath. Remus nodded, so Olivia turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping forward.

"OLIVIA!" She heard her sister squeal before she was tackled by the seventeen year old. Remus noticed that this girl, Susan, looked very much like Olivia had when he had first met her.

"Sue." she returned in a muffled voice. The younger girl seemed to take the hint and released her grip.

"Olivia." he mother's voice sounded from behind them. The three in the sitting room turned to see her standing at the kitchen door. "And you must be... Remus?" he mother guessed, stepping forward with her hand outstretch.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Turner." Remus offered with a kind smile. Olivia wasn't fond of the way her mother held her face. She was a blunt woman, and Olivia was afraid that she might...

"What happened?" she asked, gesturing to the scars crossing Remus' face. Olivia had never felt more mortified. She had explained to him that her mother only knew she was a 'magical doctor' and was unaware of her specialty. Though she tried to support her daughter, the magical world had never held her interest.

"I was attacked by a wild dog when I was four." Remus replied, very causally. Olivia could only guess he'd been using that story for years.

"How horrible!" he mother replied, a bit melodramatically, laying a hand over her heart. "Please forgive my rudeness. They really don't take away from that fact you're quite handsome." Olivia shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to get started with dinner, why don't you three get to know each other?" she moved to the kitchen and was silently thankful that the flat was so small so she could keep an ear in on their conversation.

"So, Remus. How long have you known my daughter?" Of course, Mother, Olivia thought bitterly.

"Two years." he replied easily.

"What do you do, Remus?" This question made Olivia nervous. She knew he worked somewhere in the muggle world part time, but she didn't know at the moment exactly where. They hadn't talked too much about things like that since the law passed.

"I used to teach, but I currently hold a research position in what is the magical world's version of a military. And so I pick up a shift here and there part time at a bookstore here in London." Good answer, Olivia thought. And not a lie to be found in it. Just vague truths.

"Interesting." She heard her mother hum in thought. She could almost picture her sister sitting awkwardly by, watching the conversation like a tennis match. "So, you're a very well educated man." She heard Remus chuckle.

"I suppose you might say so." He admitted.

"And what exactly interested you in her?" The question stung Olivia. Her mother was often critical of her. Remus laughed.

"She is a beautiful, passionate, compassionate, brilliant woman. What man in his right mind wouldn't take interest?" He defended her. Olivia smiled over the vegetables she was cutting. She hadn't expected such compliments, and she didn't know if he knew she could hear, which made her smile more. She looked up when her sister came slinking in.

"They seem to get along alright." she said, stealing a piece of cheese from the cold cabinet.

"Seems that way." Olivia replied, sprinkling some sort of seasoning over chicken breasts before laying them in a baking pan.

"How old is he?" Susan asked, leaning over the counter.

"Thirty five." Olivia said, watching her sister for signs of mischief. "What do _you_ think?" she inquired. The younger girl laughed.

"He's very... you. Has that whole 'sexy professor' vibe." She giggled at the look on Olivia's face.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked, leaning in close to her sister. She knew if she asked that Susan would never tell.

"You know I can." she replied, offering her hand for their secret handshake. After a set of twists and turns, followed by Susan grabbing her hand to examine the engagement ring, Olivia pulled her close.

"He _was_ my professor, Sue." she confessed, blushing deeply. Her sister's jaw dropped.

"Where you-"

"NO!" she squealed, far too loudly. "No. This happened after graduation." she replied with more composure. Susan looked unconvinced, but nodded.

Dinner went well, with much praise from all parties about Olivia's cooking, followed by cake in the sitting room, (store bought, much to Olivia's dislike), and then they left for the evening. The walk back toward Grimmauld started out quietly, and the silence seemed to bother Olivia. "They like you." she said in a hushed voice. She wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her at all now that it was over.

"They're both very sweet." He replied. "It's just been a while since I had to do the 'meet the family' thing, is all." Olivia felt very awkward, and she stopped walked. Remus turned back to face her. "Olivia?" he asked, puzzled by her expression.

"Where you seeing anyone or anything?" she asked. Remus smiled gently.

"No, I haven't actually been on a date other than this in about six years." He looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh." she started to walk again. She decided it was best not to push the subject too much. They walked in silence until they reached Grimmauld, where she left him at the door with another kiss on the cheek before disapperating for her flat. Remus touched the place on his cheek where her lips had just been before turning to go into the house and making a beeline for Sirius' whiskey cabinet.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, you guys are amazing. So much love! I think this is my favorite place to post my fics now. Be sure to continue to review! My new goal is 15! The more that come in, the faster I'll update. Promise. And check out my other one! It's called 'Never be You'<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione tried very hard not to make any noise in the old house as she snuck out of the room she was currently sharing with Ginny. She was headed to the drawing room in search of Sirius. It had been several days since she'd been informed of her pending engagement, and Harry had come to the house after being attacked by dementors, but she had talked to neither Sirius nor Harry about the situation, and to her knowledge Sirius had left telling Harry up to her rather than doing it himself. He'd been upset enough about Remus having to marry an Order member, they thought it might be worlds worse if he knew about Hermione and Sirius just yet. She felt like it had been long enough, he stayed gone most of the day and Hermione felt like he was simply avoiding her rather.

But she knew that this late at night she could most likely find him in the third floor drawing room, possibly with Remus and a bottle of aged whiskey, but it wasn't anything she wasn't unwilling to interrupt to clear the air. She was mostly just upset and nervous for him about the whole thing because he was _just freed._ He spent one night out with a woman before Dumbledore asked him step forward on her behalf. It was in reality far more unfair to him than to her. She trusted Sirius, knew that he wouldn't hurt her. But that shouldn't stop him from being happy. After all, if she did end up marrying Sirius Black, and it truly looked like she might, it would be in name only. She never intended to stop him from seeing other women.

Hermione made it to the doorway of the drawing room to find it closed, but soft light was coming through the crack under the door. She debated knocking or just going in, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open without any warning. At first she didn't see anyone, but then she remembered how easily Olivia had hid in the same type of arm chair in the library and she walked forward a few feet, then stopped in her track at the sound of Sirius' voice.

'Hello, Hermione." he said in a deep, quiet voice. She suddenly felt like this was a mistake. It was well past midnight already, and she was kicking herself for not waiting until morning, but she didn't want to risk him leaving with Harry early and not getting to talk to him. "I wondered when you'd show up."

"It'd be easier if you were ever here." she retorted with more bite than she meant. She heard him sigh.

"This house is nearly as much a personal hell for me as Azkaban, you'll have to forgive that I don't like to stay much." Hermione felt a bit guilty and stayed still.

"How'd you even know it was me?" she asked, her curiosity honestly peaked. She heard him chuckle from around the chair.

"Spend enough time as a dog, a trait or two tends to carry over. I smelled your shampoo. Green apple, isn't it?" Hermione blushed deeply that he would know that, and was thankful he couldn't see her. "Please come sit." Sirius requested, his voice softening. Hermione hesitated at first, but then moved to the other chair next to the one Sirius occupied. She swallowed nervously when she came into sight of him, clad only in pajama bottoms. Her own pajamas were long and flannel, quite the opposite fashion and odd for the summertime. "There is no need to be afraid. I don't bite... in this form." He shot her a wink and she felt a bit worse about the whole situation. She hoped he'd take things seriously, no pun intended.

"I think we should talk." Hermione said, struggling to remain calm. He nodded, but said nothing so Hermione continued. "I think that, I mean, I guess we should make a point to try and talk to each other. We should at least know each other if we're going to have to do this." She took a deep breath. "I'd also like it if you stopped teaching Fred and George things to prank me." Sirius felt deeply guilty about that, but he simply nodded. "So I guess that, maybe, you need to not avoid me, and I need to not avoid you."

"Yes, Moony has jumped my case about that. I insist he's more upset that he's getting married in another 5 days, but..." Hermione suddenly snapped to attention.

"The Ministry approved his petition?" Hermione felt relief. She and Olivia had been spending lots of time together, and Olivia had mentioned having to yell at a Ministry underling about the application because of Remus' lycanthropy.

"Yes, finally." Sirius nodded. "He's... terrified."

"Olivia is too." Hermione confessed, not feeling too bad about spilling her friend's secrets to her fiance's best friend, who had just done the same. "Sirius, do you think..."

"There's something there?" Sirius grinned. "Hell yes, but it makes Moony very angry to mention, which only fuels my theory but still..." He laughed. "I don't think they know. Which is sort of precious. It's complicated on her end, too."

"I actually know that story." Hermione said, sitting forward. Sirius smiled.

"Are we really going to bond our own relationship by gossiping about our friends?" He said with a chuckle. Hermione nodded.

"I suppose it'll have to do." She agreed.

"Then please, tell me the story."

* * *

><p>Olivia had taken a long lunch to steal Hermione away from the over full house occupied by Gryffindor males for a girls outing. They were mostly talking about ways to study for Hermione's upcoming OWL examinations when Hermione decided to be brave and ask<br>Olivia to be honest about her occupational choices. The older witch had sighed and danced around the subject, but finally came out with a real definitive answer.

"My mother told me that if you have a proper education, at some point a teacher will touch your life to the point that you will know what you want to do. They'll show you your place in the world. And being muggleborn, I felt out of place at Hogwarts to begin with, but that never happened until seventh year. It was just... enraging that such a good person would be treated in such a manner for something he couldn't help. I mean what four year old _wants_ to be ripped apart by a werewolf? None of them! No one asks for that, any more than someone asks for cancer. Its a disease that can't be helped. And it was Professor Lupin's recommendation that got me accepted into the Healer training program in the first place. I didn't even know that he'd written one. I suppose it was a way of thanking him at first. I never even expected to see him again, really. I certainly hope he's never in the condition of the people I treat that come in after the full moon. When I met others, small children, elder people, with lycanthropy... They're hurting so badly and not a soul seems to care. Our government likes to write them off because they're 'less than human' in their eyes. But to me they're more so. They have a more real battle with themselves than we will ever know. They're more human for their trials." Hermione sat altogether impressed by the passion that Olivia expressed about the subject.

"That's how I feel about the house elves. They're treated as less and enslaved for it. I think they should be freed, paid for their work." Hermione had replied, not thinking of any other way to relate back. Her response caused Olivia to smile.

"You've just got to find what makes you passionate. What you know will drive you to keep at it." She said in agreement. "We're from a very different, very much more advanced world in many ways. We're strangers to much that happens in the magical world, like this law forcing us to marry. It's not causing much of a fuss because the wizarding population expects this sort of thing." Hermione had to admit that made sense, their world was far different than the magical one.

"I suppose so. How did meeting your family go, if I may ask?" Hermione ventured, wondering how it will be with her own.

"First thing my mother did was ask about his scars." Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically. Hermione cringed playfully. "He took it well. But then she asked why such a well educated man would take interest in me..." Hermione sat forward.

"How awful! What did he say?!" She felt bad that the meeting had been so straining.

"He said I am brilliant, passionate, compassionate and beautiful." Olivia smiled at the memory, and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"All obvious." Hermione joked. She was glad there was some sort of spark for them to work with, having to be rushed and all.

* * *

><p>"So, basically it's a vast respect rather than fancy?" Sirius ask as Hermione finished her tale.<p>

"I'm guessing so." Hermione nodded. She had to admit that Sirius' love and loyalty to Remus was heartwarming. He was very much concerned with his friend's happiness and well-being.

"His side is a bit different. He told me that he feels like Olivia is his proof that he had done some good while at Hogwarts. I know every student there adored him, but he's very much a self-doubter and seeing her success and drive all for the sake of those suffering from the furry issue, it just makes him proud. Plus, and I'm sorry Hermione, Olivia is gorgeous. And that passionate, bleeding heart of hers just makes her shine more." Sirius sat back and Hermione laughed at him.

"You don't have to apologize, Sirius. You also don't have to sit here alone at night. Go find a lady to share in the evening. It won't bother me." Hermione felt more at ease talking to him now.

"No, but it would bother me. I shouldn't fall back into that behavior." He looked away and Hermione could see shame etched across his face. "We'll be in the mess together, love. Besides, you're quite lovely yourself." He winked toward her and Hermione's face turned bright pink.

"That's very... noble of you. But unnecessary." Hermione pointed out. Sirius turned back to fully face her. He leaned forward and took her hand into his. Hermione held her breath.

"If I'm going to do this, I'm not going to half-ass it. The Ministry is demanding we have a child, Hermione. I'll not abandon you or leave you alone. I would very much like you be your friend so being your husband isn't so hard." He smiled weakly and Hermione felt saddened deep in her soul.

"You just got your life back, Sirius." Hermione whispered. Sirius nodded.

"And yours is just beginning." he replied in the same hushed voice. They sat together quietly for a long time, until Hermione noticed her hand was still inside his grasp, where she jumped a pulled away.

"What about telling Harry?" She ask, feeling panic return after being so at ease. Sirius didn't look too thrilled either.

"Well, he's vexed over Moony as it is. So I'd say he'll tear the country apart when he hears our story." He replied. Hermione had to laugh.

"Understatement." she mumbled. Sirius looked hard at the girl before him, no longer the fourteen year old he'd met in the Shrieking Shack. He shook his head, he didn't want to have to think about her that way.

"You should rest up, love." Sirius said in a sleepy tone. She nodded.

"So should you." she replied with a smile as she stood up. She walked quietly across the floor and stopped at the door. "Goodnight, Sirius." she called back in a small voice. Sirius smiled even though she could no longer see him.

"Goodnight, love." he replied as the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So much love! You guys are simply amazing and make my day with the support for this story. New review goal: a nice even 20, but as always more is nice. Thank you to EVERYONE reading my story! <strong>

**Also- Guest Reviewer: I had to look because you said pridefully isn't a word... It's in my dictionary. It is a proper word. Just saying. **

**BE SURE TO REVIEW! It makes updates quicker! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop pacing Moony, you'll wear a hole in my mother's precious rugs." Sirius tried to joke as he watched Remus stalk back and forth before him. He thought about telling he looked very much like a trapped wolf in a cage but knew the second the thought crossed his mind that it wouldn't be a well received compliment. Today was the day, his wedding day. He'd already refused breakfast and had gotten sick twice, and they could figure out nothing for his nerves. Harry suggested a shot of firewhiskey to calm him, but Sirius knew from experience that alcohol would only make it worse. Remus looked over with a sharp glare and Sirius quieted back.

"I'm very much not in the mood, Mutt." he snapped, and Sirius smiled in spite of himself. It had been years since Remus had referred to him as 'Mutt'.

"It'll be okay." Harry offered forth. Remus was far more gentle with dealing with his comment, but still fairly angered.

"I honestly don't see the point in being angry. Nothing to be done for it now." Sirius pointed out. In all reality, Sirius could feel his heart breaking. Ever since the day they finally figured out Remus was a werewolf, they took every opportunity to try and make him happy, to fill his life with good things. Sirius had spent years in jail hoping Remus had found someone or something he truly loved and made him happy, but it hadn't happened. Now he was entering a marriage he didn't want. It made Sirius more angry than the one he faced.

"I'm going to have to smile and lie through this, for her mother's sake. Which is fine in principle, really. But then when its all over and... She's going to hate me." he whispered, flopping down into an armchair heavily and pressing his fingers into his temples. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"You've _met_ Olivia, right? Really hot, about yea tall," he gestured beside himself, "decided to devote her entire life to healing werewolves because she met... Wait who was that... Oh. YOU." Harry laughed quietly as Sirius ranted. "She'll not hate you. She's seen all of you, at your worst, and never flinched."

"She wasn't my _wife_, then." He bit back. Sirius sighed. He looked over to Harry who gave the same saddened look in return, before Remus called their attention back as he continued to speak. "She wants to make a difference, but tied to me I don't see that happening. And this subset about children. I never even wanted children, Sirius. Even without passing on this curse- I don't want that shame..."

"I know what? I'd be honored to be your son, and I'm completely sure any child would agree, and would be lucky to call you 'dad'. You're one of the best men I've ever met, and I've had quite enough of you putting yourself down." Harry interrupted loudly. Remus stared at him in shock, but Sirius was grinning ear to ear.

"Sound like anyone you knew?" he asked, looking over to the shaken werewolf. "Good job Lily, give Harry his body back. you've hushed him again." He laughed. Harry smiled back. Sirius moved over to the door of the drawing room after a quick glance at the clock. "Time to go, mate." He offered a weak smile and held open the door. "We'll see you soon. Please try to relax."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat quietly alone in her flat, looking at various pictures. She had no contact with friends from school anymore, as none of them found her occupation to be something they could back up. She had new friends, sure. But none she cared to drag into the mess she was about to endure. Her mother and sister wouldn't understand, nor could they enter the Ministry, so she explained it was very much like marrying at city hall and really nothing to fuss over. Olivia had to admit she was secretly a bit jealous of the friendship Sirius and Remus had. It was unlike any other relationship she'd ever seen friends have.<p>

Sighing, she stood up and straightened her dress, walking over to a mirror hanging beside the front door to check her hair. Almost time to leave for the Ministry. She glanced to the other side of the door where a small stack of boxes sat. Four boxes, to be exact. Everything he owned fit in them, minus clothes, which she'd already put away. The fact made her sad, but then nothing about the situation was ideal. Her flat wasn't huge, but it was big enough for two people for now, and if the Ministry got their way, her office could be moved to make it big enough for three. She sighed loudly, grasping the knob of her front door trying to find the will to turn it. She had to do this.

Olivia checked her makeup once more, making sure the large dark circles under her eyes were covered well. She hadn't even bothered to try to sleep the night before, so she spent it cleaning her flat and worrying about her future; mostly the night that followed, and everyday afterward. Remus had tried (mostly for her sake, Olivia could tell) to get to know her better, to form a friendship, but they simply didn't have enough _time_. It was awkward and would mostly stay that way, she assumed. Once more she took a deep breath before stepping outside and dissapperating with a 'pop'.

* * *

><p>Remus was waiting outside the Ministry, propped against one of the disguised red phone boxes. He smiled weakly when he saw Olivia approaching, but it did nothing to hide his own fear, nor soften hers. Neither of them spoke, but he offered an arm for her to hold as they traveled down the elevator to the Ministry floor, making their way through the main hall to the Department of Matrimony. Olivia was too focused on her breathing and maintaining a neutral expression to notice that Remus had moved his arm so that he had her hand instead. The very large, unpleasant looking woman behind the counter looked down and scowled at the couple, but took the paperwork Remus offered forth anyway and instructed them to take a seat in the near-by (and much to their relief, empty) waiting area.<p>

"Have you ever seen a magical wedding?" Remus asked, speaking to her for the first time that day, breaking the silence in the room. Olivia shook her head.

"No, I sort of thought this would be a bit like going to city hall, but with spells." she replied, not looking over to the man watching her.

"I know it's not something they actually teach at Hogwarts... Do you know how they work? I mean I'm not trying to offe-"

"No." Olivia interrupted. Remus was a bit relieved that she stopped him from making the statement worse.

"I've only been to two. One when I was very young and then James' and Lily's... It's old magic, that bonds the aura and soul of the two being joined. It forms a rare connection for the couple being married. That's why-"

"They're not reversible?" she offered, interrupting again. Remus quieted back into his chair, noting her attitude. Olivia had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and looked straight forward, her face hard and eyes set. Remus knew there was no way to comfort her about this. He felt Sirius was very wrong, and that she was already well on her way to hating him. He was, of course, very wrong, as Olivia was having similar worries herself about Remus. They sat quietly until the large woman returned and gestured urgently for them to follow.

The room she led them to was small, and appeared to be reinforced to contain the ceremony that Olivia was suddenly regretting not reading more about. A wizard was waiting inside. The man wore solid black dress robes and a kind smile. He introduced himself as Lucian Kipp, and instructed Remus to face Olivia and vice versa. Remus held Olivia's right wrist in his hand, her own small hand grasping his wrist. Olivia couldn't help but notice the grip was the same as when an Unbreakable Vow was being struck. They were instructed to look into each other eyes as the man, Lucian, started an incantation while making very specific movements and swirls with his wand. Olivia felt tingling on the soles of her feet and looked down suddenly to see a stream of bright golden light swirling around their bodies. It crept quietly up over them, causing Olivia to feel a slight amount of panic, and her grip on Remus tightened.

"Relax" he whispered to her, his eyes never leaving her face. Olivia looked back up and noticed he was completely calm. Warmth began to fill her being, and soon the light was crawling down their arms and overtaking their hands. The stream of magic then started to fade from their feet up, ending at their hands.

"If you had rings, you may now exchange them." Lucian told them, leaving with a congratulations and a smile. Remus slipped a think white-gold band onto Olivia's finger on top of the engagement ring and he ran his thumb over it. Olivia dug into her pocket and pulled out a thick band that was fairly similar to the one Remus had gifted her, as she had bought it to match. Remus gave her a weak smile, bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, brushing a stray stand of hair behind her ear. Olivia only shrugged.

"I'd like to go home now." She said in an near inaudible voice. Remus nodded, and took her hand, leading her for the door. Olivia walked quickly into the flat and tore at her hair, letting the mess of dark waves fall free. Remus stepped in behind her and stood awkwardly by the door. Olivia had already made it to the couch and flopped down before she noticed that he was still waiting at the entryway. She sighed and rubbed her eyes roughly, realizing it was going to be much harder than originally anticipated. She stood and walked over, took his hand and lead him into the room. It was only the second time he'd ever even been in the flat, and she understood his hesitation to an extinct, but there was a line on how much she could handle.

"You're at home. Please try to act like it." She said, taking her seat once more. Remus sat down awkwardly at first, but feeling how comfortable the couch was he relaxed back into the pale green cushions and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of what seemed to Olivia to be unending silence, she head a small snore escape the werewolf next to her and she smiled in spite of herself. He looked much more relaxed and young in his sleep, she noticed. The lines of worry faded away in his slumber. A nap sounded like a good plan to her.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself against the conversation that was coming. She couldn't help but hope that Olivia and Remus were both okay after their binding earlier that day. She made her way down the hall and knocked on the same drawing room door that she had walked into a few nights prior only to hear Harry's voice call 'come in.' She found that Harry and Sirius were engaged in a heated battle over a very old and expensive looking wizard's chess set. She swallowed hard when Sirius looked up and smiled at her. She slowly closed the door behind her.<p>

"I was hoping I could talk to you. Or rather-" Hermione started, but Sirius cut her off.

"Rather _we _could talk to you, Harry." Sirius finished, nearly taking word for word what Hermione was about to say away. Harry sat back into the wooden chair he was occupying on one side of a small wooden table, and Sirius stood, offering Hermione the other. She sat down and Sirius pulled another from near the wall and sat down.

"Harry, you remember how in our third year I used a time turner to live each day twice for nine months?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice as level as she could manage.

"Yes, its how we saved Sirius." Harry nodded. Sirius sighed loudly.

"It aged her." He said, his voice a tiny bit bitter. Harry quirked an eyebrow and turned to Hermione.

"What does he mean?" He asked, looking more confused by the second as he attempted to figure out where the conversation was going.

"It means in December of this year I'll be subject to the same Marriage Law that Remus' wife is." she replied in the same voice she used when explaining classes to Harry and Ron. Harry's face paled.

"So- you'll need to get married?" Harry said, his voice a bit shaken. Hermione nodded. "Potter is an old name!" he said quickly. Sirius and Hermione laughed together.

"You're not old enough, son." Sirius said, clapping his godson on the shoulder. "But Black is a pretty old one too." He said, laying the situation out gently for Harry. Any remaining color in Harry's face fell and he stood abruptly from his chair, sending the chess set and table both tumbling to the floor in a loud clatter.

"No. I mean. NO." Harry said, shaking his head. Hermione started to cry. Sirius felt helpless, not knowing who to comfort more.

"She could be given to anyone if someone she doesn't approve of applies for her, Harry." Sirius said calmly. Harry suddenly felt horrible for making Hermione cry and he came forward, kneeling beside the girl he saw as a sister.

"Mione, please don't cry. I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"S'okay" Hermione answered quietly, hugging Harry back. When they finally broke apart, Harry looked up toward Sirius.

"You're really willing to do that?" He asked, his eyes hopeful. Sirius nodded.

"Of course. She gave me my life back, so it's already hers." he winked at Hermione and she blushed deeply.

"But you'll-" Harry stopped, his face expressing clear disgust at the thought behind the words he didn't speak. Hermione turned away and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But better me than some death eater that'll throw her in the dirt when he's done with her." Hermione visibly cringed and Harry looked as if he might be sick. "Look, I know it's not ideal. It's certainly not what any of us want. But I'm not letting anything happen to Hermione, and if that is what it takes, then you best get used to the sound of the title "Uncle Harry. Alright?" Harry looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking back to his godfather. "You'll be good to her, right?" he asked, his face serious. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm more worried about me!" he joked, causing Hermione to look back at him with her eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up suddenly, and he blinked hard into the room. He'd forgotten where he was at first, seeing the small windows on the far side of the room with sheer white curtains over them, letting in the light of the midday sun. He looked around Olivia's (or rather, their) flat, seeing how uncustomized it truly was. The walls were mostly bare but for a painting of a mountain landscape that looked like it might be French. She had several bookshelves and books around the room, a tv in corner that had a layer of dust from disuse on it. He sifted and moved slowly so not to disturb Olivia, who was asleep on the opposite end of the couch. He moved to the kitchen and decided to make a cup of tea while he waited for Olivia to finish her nap. When he entered the kitchen he noticed a box on the table. It was wrapped in white paper and had a blue bow on top, and a tag hanging down. Remus approached it cautiously and lifted the tag as gently as possible without pulling the string it was attached by too tightly. He relaxed when he saw the familiar handwriting on the tag.<p>

_'Congrats, of sorts. You know._  
><em>Much love and all that fuss.<em>  
><em>Padfoot'<em>  
><em>PS Open together, or else things won't work!<em>

Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sirius was unpredictable, and with the ability to leave the house there was no telling what he had in mind for he and his new wife. Remus heard stirring from the other room and he put enough water in the kettle for them both to have tea. He turned quickly when he heard Olivia speak from behind him. "What's the box?" She asked, as she sat down to the table. Remus shrugged.

"It's from Sirius. So, no telling." He replied, and Olivia had to laugh at the speciousness in his voice.

"Should we open it?" she asked, reaching over. Remus shook his head quickly, causing her to retract her hand.

"After tea, the tag said it won't 'work' if we don't open it together. Know Sirius it means we both need to use one hand." he said, taking the kettle off the stove and pouring it over the teabag she had laid in her cup.

"You two are very different" Olivia remarked as Remus made his own cup. He nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so." he agreed. She didn't know what else to say, and stared into her tea, silently fretting that she offended him by talking about their friendship. "Are you alright?"

"I am. Are you?" she returned, looking up. Remus nodded and sipped at his tea. They fell into another awkward silence until Olivia sat her empty teacup on the table. Remus sat his down a moment later. "It's killing me. Can we now?" she asked, feeling just a bit childish.

"I don't see why not." he said, pushing it to be closer to her and moving around the table. Each of them kept one hand on the package, pulling the paper away slowly to reveal a cardboard box. Remus lifted one side of the lid, and Olivia the other, revealing an old, broken, wristwatch.

"Portkey?" Olivia ask, looking up at Remus. He was focused into the box with an eyebrow raised.

"Most likely." He nodded. "Just trying to decide if I trust it." he laughed. Olivia felt nervous.

"Do we use it?" she asked, unsure of the situation. Remus carefully lifted the box and let the watch fall to the table. He nodded again and held out a hand. Olivia laid hers on his and he touched them both to the face of the old watch. The room started to spin around them rapidly and Olivia had to close her eyes. This was only her second trip by portkey. She felt Remus wrap his arms around her to steady her as her feet came back in contact with the ground.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart" she heard him say gently into her ear. She peeked slowly at first, then opened her eyes fully to find herself standing in the middle of a luxury hotel room. The room was done in rich fabrics and hard wood. It had a large fireplace and french doors to the side she assumed lead to a balcony.

"Where are we?" she ask, leaning on the back of a chair as Remus moved to open a letter laying on the bed. He cleared his throat.

_'Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,_  
><em>Welcome to Cairo, bookworms! Thought this suited you two. You're here for eight days, so enjoy. Your things are already put away in the wardrobe and room service is on me. Have fun!<em>  
><em>Sirius<em>'

"Cairo." He repeated, watching her face light up. "Egypt."

"Oh. My. Gosh." she replied with a squeal. She ran out and to the balcony to find that the hotel overlooked the Nile. Remus moved over to the wardrobe to find it was stocked with new clothes for them both. He smiled, silently cursing the sneakiness of his fellow Marauder. There was another letter taped to the door on the side of the wardrobe containing clothes meant for him.

_Moony.  
>Don't want to hear you bitch about this, its the very much least I could do for all you've done for me.<br>Please try to relax and enjoy yourselves. And hit the mini-bar, it'll help.  
>Also- Had Tonks buy Liv some lingerie. You're welcome<em>.  
><em>Padfoot<em>

Remus wadded the letter up and shoved it into his pocket as Olivia came back into the room. "Those aren't my clothes." she said, looking confused and pointing to the wardrobe. Remus nodded.

"Nor are these mine. Sirius bought us some for the trip, apparently." He said, moving aside as Olivia took a dress out and held it up. It was a short, black number, one that would be skin tight when on her.

"Shall we change and eat?" She offered, taking the little black dress toward the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Remus agreed. He sighed with relief. Sirius had somehow found a way to distract them enough to break the awkwardness of the night they were facing.

* * *

><p><strong>By request, this chapter was over 1000 words longer than normal. I can't promise that'll always been the case, but for now; you're welcome. Anyway!<br>HOLY GRASSHOPPERS this story is getting some love! You guys ROCK! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! My new review goal is 30. And in case you're wondering, if I don't meet my review goal then I'll update in 8 days. But reviews make them faster. So, let me know what you think!**

**Please note I do not write sex scenes, but they will be implied and mentioned. Nothing explicit. Sorry.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Remus was beginning to wonder when it would be safe to move. The light from early morning was pouring in through the large windows and french glass doors just to his left, but he didn't want to disturb Olivia who had cradled herself tightly into his left side with her head on his chest. His head, however, was throbbing with a slight hangover from the two and a half bottles of wine they'd made it through before she had ended up on his lap, the already very revealing black dress riding dangerously high on her thighs. He couldn't remember too much after that, but flashes of it came back, and he had woken up happy; even in spite of the headache. He realized he had quite a bit to thank Sirius for.

Olivia had one arm draped over him, her long dark hair in a mess of tangles down her back. She smiled in her sleep and made Remus feel more at peace. He wondered how different their relationship would be, now that the bond was sealed through consummation. As far as he knew couples who _chose_ to marry didn't feel very different because they already had a strong bond to their partner, but the Matrimony spell was created long before marrying for love was the social norm. It created feelings, and a web of sorts that allowed empathy between couples. At the very least he hoped it took some of the awkwardness away, and allowed some sort of friendship to grow._ Though the sexual component would complicate things_, he thought.

"Whatever you're thinking about, you're over-thinking it." Olivia said in a mumbled voice. Remus had to smile at her comment.

"How can you even tell?" he ask, picking up one of her curls and twirling it over his finger. She pushed herself away a bit to sit up and Remus made it a point to focus _very _hard on maintaining eye contact, lest he stare elsewhere. Noticing his hesitance, Olivia pulled the sheet up.

"We've met once or twice. I don't have to know you like Sirius does to know you're worried things will be weird." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Am I so transparent?" Remus remarked with mock offense. Olivia laughed.

"A bit, yeah." She stretched and let the sheet fall. Remus stole an obvious glance before turning away, causing her to laugh again. "You can look, you know. I don't see why you wouldn't after last night. But you drank a bit more than I did, so I imagine you remember less." Remus looked horribly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I don't remember much." He sighed. "I'm sorry." Olivia stood up and pulled the shirt he'd had on the night before on. She left the bedroom and returned with a cup of coffee.

"This will help the hangover, I hope. If I'd been warned I'd have a potion for it. But I didn't know I'd be coming to Egypt." Olivia smiled and handed the mug over. He didn't look back her way and it made her feel very self-conscious. "I'm going to get dressed." she said quickly and left the room again. She grabbed an outfit from the wardrobe and hid in the bathroom, charming it to be silent. She sat on the edge of the tub and cried. _Waking up from my wedding night shouldn't be this hard, _she thought, looking herself over in the mirror. She didn't realize he'd regret her so much in the morning. He'd seemed happy enough to paw at her the night before, but Olivia wasn't a stranger to alcohol or it's effects. She allowed her emotions to pour out and then splashed water over her face to take the red blotches and puffiness around her eyes away.

Remus felt awful, he could physically feel her heartache, through the bond he assumed, and it killed him to know he'd upset her. He sat for a moment, inwardly debating with himself on what he should do before he stood and retrieved his own trousers from the floor and walking over to the en suite bathroom and gently tapping on the door. "Liv?" he called in to her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" she answered back after removing her charms from the door.

"I'm sorry." he leaned against the wall and waited for the door to open, which after a moment it slowly did.

"For what?" she asked, trying her best to remain casual.

"I made it weird." he replied, looking down. She could feel his guilt, and wondered (hoped, mostly) if the connection's strength would fade over time.

"It's not something to apologize over. You feel the way you feel. I'm a big girl, Remus. This isn't the worst morning I've ever had." she admitted honestly. Remus looked more guilty.

"I just- I mean..." He started to stammer and Olivia took a deep breath, hoping if she relaxed herself enough it would work on him as well. After a moment, it seemed to help. "I haven't spent the night with anyone in years. I mean I've-" he looked very ashamed to admit these things. "I never stuck around. Or woke up alone. Two way street."

"You don't have to tell me that." she said quietly. "It's your business." Remus shook his head.

"No. I need to explain, please." But Olivia cut him off by standing on her tiptoes and gently kissing him.

"You really don't. It's no one's business but your own, and I'm not judging you. Let's just go have breakfast and go see some very old dead people. Yeah?" Remus nodded, unaware of what he could say in return to this woman, who had so much patience and empathy that it put him in awe. He felt the need to warn her about hostility she may face at home, especially since Sirius had ask Tonks to shop for lingerie, but for now he let it slide. After all, Tonks had been one of the ones who left him, by her choice.

* * *

><p>Harry kept a closer watch on Hermione after the talk they'd had with Sirius. He worried she might get depressed or draw back into herself, and he wanted her to know that even though the situation would be awkward, he was going to support her through everything, even the birth of his own god-siblings if it came down to it. He found her in the library, curled up on the window seat overlooking the overgrown gardens of Grimmauld Place, an old novel propped on her knees. He knocked on the open door and smiled shyly when she looked up. "May I come in?"<p>

"You don't have to ask, you know." Hermione said, glancing up once more as he neared her and sat at her feet.

"Only proper, you being the lady of the House and all." Harry said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not funny." she snapped back.

"Right. Sorry." Harry felt bad for the jest. "Sirius and I were worried about you." he said quietly. Hermione placed a strip of parchment in her book and closed it, laying it to the floor beside her.

"_Sirius_ and you." she repeated. "Really?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"He cares, you know." Harry said defensively. Hermione scoffed at the statement.

"Sure." she said, looking away and out the window. Harry wiggled uncomfortably. "He used to hit on Olivia all the time. Swore he'd succeed and pick her up, before you came to the house. When she first joined." Hermione shook her head. "She married his best friend and he got stuck with _me._" Harry felt sorrow overtake him.

"Hermione, it's not like that." He said, hoping the right words would come. "He's just as stressed as you are. He's terrified you'll hate his guts and that you'll be at each other's throats but he doesn't know how to talk to you about it." Hermione turned her head sharply back around to face her best friend.

"All he has to do is talk. Sending you in was cowardly." she spit her words with as much venom as she could. Harry shook his head.

"Sirius didn't send me, Mione. He doesn't know I'm in here talking to you. He's not even here right now." Harry sighed. "I'll leave you alone. Sorry." He retreated before she could say anything more and closed the door behind him. Hermione sighed. She didn't know Sirius was so bothered about this.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked down the streets of Muggle London with his fists shoved deeply in the pockets of his jeans. He had to get out of the house, clear his head. Molly Weasley had nearly driven him up a wall as it was, but now that Harry knew about the wedding between he and Hermione, it was all the boy wanted to talk about. He loved Harry as his own, but there were times that he needed the stimulation of anything else to help him stay sane. He walked past several pubs and sighed heavily, knowing he shouldn't go in, lest he end up in some stranger's bed.<p>

"There has to be something." he mumbled, looking in shop windows as he walked by each one, hoping to find a distraction. Finding none, he walked until he came to a small public park and noticed several people walking along, holding hands. Different couples of all ages, sex, color, out enjoying the summer day. He sighed again and sat heavily on a bench, pressing his fingers over his eyes in distress. He felt a presence next to him and he looked up.

"Tonks." He greeted, seeing his bright pink-haired cousin smiling next to him.

"Wotcher." she smiled back. "What brings you here?" she tilted her head and looked him over.

"Couldn't stand being cooped up any longer." he replied honestly, leaving out the other troubles. Tonks nodded along.

"Understandable. How'd your friend like his present?" she asked, and Sirius squinted at her tone. He found her wording of the question rather odd, he thought she and Remus had been friends. They'd done a few missions together.

"Not sure, he hasn't checked in. I don't really expect them to." He chuckled. "I expect them to go to museums, get drunk and have a proper honeymoon." Tonks looked a bit put off by his insinuation.

"Fair enough" she said, looking out toward the people in the park. Sirius felt her unease.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked, feeling concerned for his cousin. She shrugged.

"I fancied a bloke, and I messed it up." she said, giving no more detail. Sirius leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Care to elaborate?" he ventured, watching her pink hair blow in the gentle summer breeze. The scent of a far off rainstorm reached his nose.

"I er- I liked someone. And I slept with him. But I got nervous and I left. Never talked about it and now it's too late." she admitted, blushing deeply. Her hair dulled a bit to a more pastel pink. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Been there. I think you could probably just talk-"

"It was Remus." she cut him off, looking down, her face bright red. Sirius' mouth hung open, and he blinked a few times trying to form a coherent thought.

"That crushed him." he said, before he could stop himself. "He didn't tell me it was you, but I knew some girl left him. He thought..." Sirius felt horribly angry with the younger witch beside him. She shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I can imagine." she said guiltily. Sirius stood up.

"He cared about you, too." He said, not knowing what else to say. "But Olivia is a good kid. She doesn't deserve to be hurt, so please..."

"I wouldn't." She looked up, obviously offended. Sirius nodded.

"Right, I'll see you later." he stalked off without another word, trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped, but here is a good place to stop for now, plus this is the second update in like 23 hours, so I don't feel too bad. I MIGHT get one more in before Christmas, maybe. No promises. Someone ask about Tonks a while back, and I offer this explanation. Sorry to die hard Ronks shippers, I actually love them also, but sometimes in order to write well you need a little drama so I sank one of my own ships. Don't worry, I have a plan for her to be happy too!<br>**

**New Goal: 38. Shouldn't be a problem for you guys, being the best fans ever. Thank you all for reading and following and adding my story to your favorites and all that lovely stuff. It makes me smile! YOU ROCK!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius knocked gingerly on the door of the bedroom that Hermione and Ginny were sharing on the second floor of his home, feeling twice as nervous as he ever had talking to women. Ginny opened the door and raised an eyebrow but backed away when Hermione immediately rose from her seat on her bed and walked over, giving Ginny an excuse and following Sirius into the hall, closing the door behind her. Sirius shifted uneasily for a moment, as Hermione stood before him. she hadn't spoken to him since Harry had the day before, and he wasn't sure what to do. Something about Hermione, her maturity, brains, effortless grace she seemed to be oblivious to the fact she possessed... It threw him off. Sirius Black was no stranger to women, but Hermione Granger was a different woman altogether.

"I guess only Harry knows?" he said finally, feeling awkward. Hermione nodded.

"I want to tell Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley kids, but I don't know how to say it. Especially with Ron." she blushed, and Sirius felt his stomach sink further. Sirius knew that a blind man could see the youngest Weasley Boy fancied the girl, and wouldn't take the news of her engagement to him lightly. Especially not knowing that he himself is pure-blood, and only age is keeping him from being her salvation.

"Understandable. I mean all my friends know, but considering that consists of Moony and my cousin, it's a but less to deal with. Plus Moony knows well enough." he sighed, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. "Listen, could we sit down?" he ask shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Hermione nodded. She followed him up the stairs two floors and into his room, which she was thankful he left the door open to. The room was large and had already been gutted and redone, being much homier than the rest of the house which seemed a bit Gothic.

"You redecorated?" Hermione ask, making idle conversation. Sirius nodded.

"I spend a lot of time up here hiding, needed something to do. Don't worry, now that I can leave to get supplies I'll be branching out to do the rest of the house." Hermione nodded, perching uncomfortably on the edge of the large leather couch, her spine stiff. Sirius flopped himself down next to her in a graceless fashion and sighed. "Please relax, love." Hermione's shoulders went a bit more natural, but she didn't sink back.

"You wanted to talk?" she ask, her voice a bit impatient. She didn't intend to be, but being alone with him made her nervous. She wasn't afraid he'd hurt her, but their solitary moments they spent talking reminded her that she would soon have to spend quite a bit of her time with him in such a fashion.

"I got you something." he said, digging deep into his jean pocket and handing over a small black velvet box. Hermione wrinkled her brow in thought as she opened it, seeing the simple yet large diamond ring. The ring only had one stone sat on a golden band, but it was one of the biggest diamonds she had ever seen on a ring.

"An engagement ring?" she ask confused, looking over at Sirius. He nodded.

"Every woman deserves a diamond ring. I must admit I wouldn't have remembered that they are a tradition without tagging along with Moony to get Olivia's, but lucky for you I have him to remind me of such things." he watched her study the ring, hoping for a reaction. "Do you hate it?" he ask, doubting himself when she said nothing, nor did she change expression.

"Its lovely, Sirius. But unnecessary." she sighed, laying the box on the cushion that separated them. Sirius picked it up, clicking the box closed in an offended manner, then tossing it onto the table behind Hermione.

"I thought you'd want one." he said defensively. Hermione felt guilty.

"I don't expect you to do things like that for me, Sirius." she said, watching his face. He looked over in time to catch her eyes, holding her chocolate brown ones with his stormy grey.

"I wanted to do something nice, okay?" he said, his attitude flaring. Hermione shook her head and giggled at him. Sirius furrowed his brow and sat back. "What? What the blood hell is funny?"

"This." she said, turning around and retrieving the ring, holding the ring box in front of his face. "I bet, in a million years, you _never_ saw yourself giving a ring to anyone. Much less _me._" She laughed more fully and Sirius considered being offended, but chose to laugh with her instead.

"You're very right, love." he chuckled. "Moony picked on me trying to buy it. I was a mess. Let some posh bird in the shop choose it." he shrugged and laid back into the couch, smiling when Hermione finally relaxed into the couch.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she ask, taking the ring out and slipping it on. Sirius shook his head.

"Moony and Olivia are really, really private people. but you're Hermione Granger, best friend of the boy-who-lived. I'm Sirius Black, heir to the prestigious Black name, noblemen, former wrongly imprisoned inmate." he chuckled. "We're in the public eye Hermione. We'll need a proper wedding." Hermione had been thinking the same thing, but it wasn't something she wanted. She sighed.

"I suppose so." she nodded. "Can it be a small one?"

"You can have whatever you want, Hermione." Sirius said, watching the witch think. She nodded, thinking hard.

"I'd like a small one, and my father to walk me down the aisle." she said finally. Sirius sat forward, getting closer to her than he'd ever been. Hermione swallowed.

"Honeymoon?" he ask casually. Hermione felt slightly panicked. The question hit her as him asking 'and where do you want to loose your virginity?' and it unsettled her. She knew that was the reason he was being casual about it.

"Anywhere?" she questioned. Sirius nodded.

"Considering I sent my best friend to Egypt for fun, I'd say that ours can be anywhere you could possibly dream up. Is there anywhere you have always wanted to go?" Hermione considered this. She knew he'd sent Olivia and Remus to Egypt, but it was a country that had held her own fascination. She looked up at Sirius who was watching her closely.

"It's a tie." she said finally. Sirius quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"Elaborate." he said with a small smile.

"Alexandria, Egypt. Or Rome." She said with a definitive nod. Sirius smiled wider.

"Both sound nice. We'll do both." he said, holding up a hand when she attempted to argue. "No, they're just a sea apart. We'll take a boat." he seemed to have his mind completely made up, and Hermione felt a tiny bit annoyed with his cockiness. "I'm so bloody glad you didn't say Paris." he added. Hermione squinted.

"I'm never cliche, Sirius." she replied defensively. "And I only want to see the library ruins at Alexandria." she added, mostly under her breath. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"I should've known!" he laughed, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?" she said, watching his guffaw with pure annoyance. He stopped, holding his face stony still.

"Always." he replied, before bursting out laughing again. Hermione closed her eyes slowly, cursing herself for walking right into that trap. After a moment Sirius calmed down, clutching his ribs. "Mione, you think about what you want. Anything you want. Just let me know and make sure I know it before December so I can get it for you." Hermione felt confused, but nodded.

"Alright." she agreed. Sirius sat over closer, taking her face in his hand, his thumb caressing her jawline gently. She sat frozen, watching as he studied her face. All at once he sat forward and placed a chaste kiss on her nose before sitting back. Hermione swallowed and watched him closer. His eyes were gleaming just as much as they had been during his fit of giggles.

"Thank you, Sirius." she said, rising from her seat and heading to the door. Sirius smiled when she turned back around before leaving.

"We'll be okay, love." he said, looking at the slight tremble she had. "I'll take care of you."

"I know you will." she nodded and walked out, leaving him with the same goofy grin she didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking, since it's not to far off- we could go check out the Manial Palace? It's what's closest to us." Olivia waited for an answer as she and Remus descended from their hotel room in search of breakfast. She was trying to make conversation and ease the tension that had formed between them since they'd woken up that morning.<p>

"Manial Palace?" Remus asked, his eyebrow raised. "Can't say I know what that is." Olivia considered just how much information she wanted to impart at the moment, she could talk about Egypt for a year straight if given the opportunity and it would be nice to break the silence with _something._

"It's a museum now, it was a Palace from the Ottoman Empire. It was built by Prince Mohammed Ali Tewfik, who was uncle and Chief Regent to King Farouk. The Palace includes Farouk's Hunting Lodge Museum." They had stopped walking because Remus seemed far too interested in the history lesson.

"You know quite a bit about Egypt." He remarked, smiling when she blushed.

"It's an old obsession of mine." She confessed, looking down at the pavement.

"Well, it sounds lovely. We can skip the tour guide, since I have you tell me all about it. Shall we?" He offered an arm for her to take, which she reluctantly laced her own through. "I need to ask you a medical question, if I might?" Remus glanced down toward her as they made their way through the morning crowd.

"Alright?" she looked a bit perplexed. Remus took a deep breath.

"You have other magically married, bonded... patients. Correct?" She nodded to confirm his suspicion. "Do any of them- You won't feel-"

"No, Remus. I won't feel the change with you. I have one couple who have issues, the husband feels high levels of anxiety similar to a panic attack during his wife's change, but otherwise none of them have reported anything." She let out a puff of humored air that resembled a laugh. "You worry a lot. I could write you a script for that. It's a simple little green potion, can be picked up at the apothecary in Diagon, if you'd like." Remus chuckled.

"If I wasn't worrying I'd have nothing to do." He commented in return. They continued to walk, and for a while neither spoke. But then, Remus had another thought. "I think everyone knows except for me, you realize." Olivia looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you mean." she said back, though she wasn't being completely honest. She knew exactly what he meant, but for conversation sake, she decided to pretend ignorance.

"Why'd you become a lycanthrope healer?"

"Why'd you write a recommendation letter for my acceptance into the healing program at St. Mungo's?" she replied quickly. Remus smiled, color filling his face a bit more than it had all morning.

"You are a very powerful witch, and I was honestly a bit afraid you'd waste your gifts on the Auror's office." He hesitated. "Not that there is anything wrong with being Auror, and their work is important."

"But?" she pushed, honestly curious.

"It just seemed to be where you belonged." He finished. "Now, tell me why you specialized." Olivia pursed her lips to the side in thought.

"It broke my heart, what happened to you. I guess being muggleborn gives you a different look on things. It was just so... unjust. I cannot understand the treatment werewolves receive. I just wanted to help." She blushed again. They had stopped walking again, but Remus was too busy looking at her to notice where they were.

"You do, help, I mean."

* * *

><p>Six days passed, during which time Olivia and Remus went through many different museums, bookstores, libraries and tours. They made small talk (mostly despite Olivia's numerous efforts to crack Remus open so she could know him more personally), and normally kept to their respective side of the bed. But six days meant it had been a week, and their Ministry Mandated time together was due once more. Olivia was starting to worry that while Egypt was lovely and provided a good distraction, once they were home things would be miserable, as they were when alone in the hotel. She was sitting on the balcony, watching the Nile flow by and reflect the glowing skyline of Cairo and listening to the sounds of the city around her, and she didn't notice when she was no longer alone.<p>

"It's beautiful, isn't it? This city." Remus asked from where he was propped on the door frame.

"I miss London." She confessed. "But it is nice here. Warm, much dryer than home." He didn't reply, and Olivia couldn't help but feel annoyed. "You don't have to do this, you know." Olivia continued to stare out at the landscape before her, back to the hotel wall and legs drawn to her chest, even as Remus sat down next to her.

"I tried to tell you, I don't know how to be with someone." His voice was saddened, low. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"And I tried to tell you I'd be fine. I didn't ask you to marry me." She bit back, feeling a bit attacked herself.

"I had to-"

"Spare me the noble act, Remus. Really." She could feel the pain in her chest that her words caused to him, but she chose to ignore it. "Look, you can just stay with Sirius if you want. Come over once a week. Don't even have to stay after we're done if you don't want too. I'm very much okay with being alone. If we're lucky I'll get pregnant quick. We'll work out things from there."

"Stop." He said quickly, adding a bit of a bark to his tone. She turned to face him finally and he could see tracks down her cheeks mascara left.

"It doesn't matter. You're miserable, you don't want to talk to me about it. I can't help you if you won't try." She stood up and moved to walk away, but Remus was right on her heels.

"Olivia, please." He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding her back from getting any further away. "I'm not miserable. Or- I am. But not for the reasons you think." Olivia stared blankly back at her husband, not knowing hoe to respond at first.

"Then tell me." she whispered, gasping as he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this didn't come before Christmas, but you know how it can be with traveling to see family and what not. I also have a toddler which is time consuming. This is written while she's asleep for the night and during nap-time. It took WAAAAY longer to hash out, and is probably pure rubbish, but Remus is BAD at relationships, and basically he and Olivia are having a waaay worse time of it than Hermione and Sirius for the moment, sorry.<strong>

**Be sure to review, I'm not setting goals anymore. I trust you lovely people to give me feedback. You know how much I love it. FEED MY EMAIL INBOX.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia nuzzled herself in closer to the nape of Remus' neck, running her fingers idly through his hair. She started to laugh, and Remus moved away from her. "What's funny?" he ask, looking a bit offended. Olivia shrugged.

"I just realized that while we don't really fit in other aspects, our sexual chemistry needs no help." She remarked a bit pridefully. "Drunk, or fighting, clothes get torn off. I think you actually might have ripped my shirt." She meant the remark as a joke, but it caused him to shift away uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, sitting up and taking one of the blankets off the bed and wrapping it around his waist, leaving Olivia tangled in the sheet.

"Will it always be like this?" Olivia ask sadly, feeling her heart sink at how things kept happening. It seemed to her that every time she thought she might be getting closer to him, he backed away.

"We're due to check out soon." He answered, not giving any indication he'd even heard her question, nor felt her pain, even if it sat equally heavy in his chest.

"You could at least act a little less like you paid me." Olivia mumbled, throwing her own clothes back on before flicking her wand toward the hotel wardrobe where clothes started to put themselves away. Remus had heard the comment, but chose not to reply, figuring it would be best if he let it slide. She hadn't even received the explanation she had ask for earlier in the day, but it didn't seem to matter any longer. He returned from the bathroom fully dressed and gathered luggage, standing beside the door, portkey in hand.

"I'll be right back, let me just go check the keys in." he told her, leaving the portkey with Olivia. Part of her wondered if it would be terrible to use it without him, leaving him stranded in a foreign country so far from home, but she decided it was a very Slytherin plan, and she pushed it from her mind. He returned and she offered out the old watch, allowing him to take control as he had last time. Each of them laid one hand on their luggage; the other two were joined and laid on the face of the old watch-turned-portkey. The room span wildly around them, until Olivia felt as if she couldn't catch her breath, then she felt Remus steady her once more as her feet touched down in their flat. "Home at last." He remarked, taking both of their bags and heading for the bedroom. Olivia sighed loudly. The honeymoon was over, and it hadn't even been a very good one.

"I go back to work tomorrow." She called, wondering if he even cared. "You'll have the flat to yourself. Have Sirius round if you like." She didn't receive and answer, and it worried her. Quickly, she made her way down the short hallway and found the room empty. Exasperated, Olivia leaned on her bedroom wall, banging the back of her head lightly on the wall. _He ran._ She thought bitterly, remembering that she had, in fact, invited him to stay with Sirius if he chose. Right there she resolved herself to not to form feelings of any sort for him, lest the rest of her life be spent wishing after her husband. _It started out a loveless marriage anyway._ Olivia reminded herself, laying down on the bed and curling into a tight ball.

* * *

><p>Remus stepped into Grimmauld searching out for Sirius, not knowing what he sound be doing. He'd no sooner got through the door than he heard a booming greeting of 'Moony! You should be tanner!' come from the staircase. Sirius was beaming down at him, and he slid down the bannister to embrace his friend. "How are things?" he ask, noting that Remus didn't look even remotely happy.<p>

"Horrid, and yourself?" he relied dully. Sirius slung an arm over his friend's shoulders, guiding him toward the drawing room that held his whiskey cabinet. As they made their way, Hermione popped her head out from the library.

"Professor! You're back." she said, giving a friendly smile, which Remus struggled to return. "Is Olivia here?" she ask hopefully. Remus shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure she'd love the company if you'd like to pop over." he explained to her. Hermione nodded. "It's a short ride by cab." he added, remembering that Hermione had yet to learn apperation.

"Thank you." she said, knowing the address well. She left down the stairs and they continued on their way to the drawing room once they heard the front door close.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Sirius insisted, but Remus shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue what I'm doing, and she said she feels like I should be paying her by the way I treated her." Sirius shook his head, genuinely worried about Olivia.

"Did you just walk away from her when you were done, mate? Because I've got to tell you, birds don't like that." Remus sat down heavily into an armchair and threw back the shot Sirius poured him as soon as it hit his hand.

"I wouldn't know that, considering." Remus spat bitterly. Sirius shook his head again, cutting his eyes angrily at the other Marauder.

"There was one girl-"

"Don't." Remus growled, and Sirius quieted. Fifteen years dead didn't seem to make the subject less touchy.

"Friendly reminder that _she_ wanted _you._ And it was you who walked away." Sirius said after a moment, braving Remus' temper.

"I said don't, Sirius." he reiterated, his voice harsh. Sirius shrugged.

"So Olivia, how is she feeling?" Sirius ask, watching his friend. Sirius, being the eldest pure-blood male of his family, had been raised with the intention of being married off by his family, and was therefore well educated in magical marriages and their workings. Remus shrugged and threw back another shot.

"Heartbroken." he sighed. "But I am too. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. We're not in love, and if I stick around and we fight, we end up having sex. Nothing actually gets resolved." Sirius smirked at the confession.

"You're complaining about a shag? Bloody woman." he mumbled, and Remus threw a pillow from the chair at Sirius, who ducked before it could hit him full in the face.

"Nothing is funny, idiot." Remus barked. "How's Hermione? Getting on alright?" he ask, changing the subject.

"Better than you, apparently." Sirius said with a sigh. "She's terrified of me."

"Only of sleeping with you, I'm fairly sure." Remus said with a chuckle. "Which I must admit would be nighmarish."

"Said the werewolf to the Lord of a Manor." Sirius retorted. He sat forward and furrowed his brow at his friend. "So, tell me about Tonks."

* * *

><p>Hermione hopped out of her cab and ran up the steps excitedly, wanting to hear all about the sights of Egypt. She knocked on the door, but received no immediate answer. She waited for a moment, then knocked louder, adding a call; "Liv! It's Hermione, Let me in please!" She listened closely to the door, and heard movement after a moment. When the door opened, she found her friend in a state of dishevelment, makeup streaked down her face and hair a mess, falling from the braid it had been in. "Olivia! What happened?" Hermione ask concernedly, stepping quickly into the flat when Olivia stepped back and gestured her entry.<p>

"Remus left." she said quietly. "He has a very hard time being near me." Another tear made its way down the older witch's face. Hermione sighed, feeling terrible for her.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, pulling Olivia into a hug. Olivia shrugged against her friend.

"I honestly think there was someone else, but because of Order duties..." she hiccuped a sob. "I don't know what I expected." Hermione pulled away and sat quietly, waiting patiently for Olivia to keep talking. She wiped her face off on the back of her hand and gave a brave-yet-fake smile. "Your ring is very pretty." she said, nodding toward Hermione's hand.

"Sirius got it when Remus got yours." she confessed, holding her hand over for Olivia to look. Hermione hated to see her friend so torn up. "Olivia, how do you really feel?" she ask, hoping they'd become close enough for Olivia to confide in her. Olivia shrugged and looked down for a moment before meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I just hoped he'd at least be my friend." she said, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "He didn't hate me before we left." Hermione knew Olivia was holding back the full truth, and she very much suspected that Olivia fancied her husband, but she didn't say as such.

"He doesn't hate you now." Hermione informed her friend, cutting her off. "He's just as lost as you are. You just need to find a way to talk to him."

"I tried that." Olivia insisted, speaking defensively. "We just ended up fighting, and then..." she stopped herself, sparing the details. Hermione took a deep breath and held it, obviously thinking hard.

"Remus has pushed people away his entire life, because he's always had the fear of hurting or infecting someone. He chose not to make many relationships because he didn't find the risk worth it." Olivia nodded, seeing the logic behind her reasoning. The two talked for a while, about feelings, and a great deal about Hermione's up coming wedding. When it started to get late, Olivia put forth an idea.

"I have to be at work early, but it doesn't look like Remus is coming home. Want to stay over?" Olivia didn't want to be alone, so she hoped Hermione would accept the offer. "We can call for some take-away! Watch Disney movies!"

"That would be lovely!" Hermione agreed quickly with a grin. "I could use some time away from all the boys." Olivia sent a note on her owl, Missy, informing Molly and Sirius that Hermione would be staying. The note they received in return was Remus' handwriting, and stated that he would in turn be staying at Grimmauld. the two girls stayed up late into the night talking and laughing, watching movies from their muggle childhood.

* * *

><p>Olivia groaned as she made her rounds on the floor in the morning, downing more coffee than she had in years, since studying for her OWLS, she remembered. She and Hermione had stayed up late, but she felt much better after the distraction her friend provided. There were no patients on the floor that were her field specifically, so she was doing upkeep for the floor attendings to take a bit of the work load off her coworkers. She had been having a fairly pleasant morning until she pulled the curtain back to find Alyssa Parker, a girl Olivia had been in school with, laying in the bed, her face covered in purple pox, long brown hair looking limp and greasy.<p>

"Olivia?" she gasp, her voice as loud and unpleasant as Olivia remembered. The girl was a terrible gossip, and her name badge had already been changed. She groaned inwardly, but forced a professional smile out.

"Good morning, Alyssa. How do your pox feel?" she ask, ignoring the look her former school mate was giving her.

"They're tender." she answered, tilting her head to each side to look Olivia over. "The nurse-witch told me I'd have Healer Lupin this morning." she added, looking over toward Olivia with a smirk.

"You do." Olivia said, picking Alyssa's wrist up and taking her pulse before jotting it down on the clipboard.

"You got married?" Alyssa asked, her voice full of over dramatic shock. Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I did." she answered shortly. "Ring if you need anything." she added, trying to leave the room. Alyssa held a hand up.

"Hang on, who did you marry?" she ask, her face held like it was appealing that anyone would want to marry Olivia. She started to answer when a nurse-witch stepped in to the room, her face pale.

"Liv, we need you in 346, and you're alone today." She jerked her head, indicating Olivia needed to hurry.

"Ring if you need anything." she repeated to her patient, leaving Alyssa wanting answers. She rushed after the nurse-witch, halting in her tracks when she came into the room. It suddenly made sense why there were two armed Auror's standing on the other side of her exam room. The man, if he could be called as much, that was on the exam table was bleeding heavily from his right eye socket, hie breaths ragged. He was an enormous creature, with thicker-than-human hair covering his arms, jaw and what was exposed of his chest. "What do we know?" she ask, moving over to pull the hand that was holding the bleeding eye so that she could examine the damage.

"Hit in a duel, Aurors want him fixed up." the nurse-witch informed her, standing as far away she she could get away with. Olivia hated the staff for their fear, but she was used to it.

"Tell me your name?" she ask gently, turning the man's face with her hand so that she could see his eye better.

"Fenrir Greyback." he replied quietly, wincing as she lifted his eyelid. Olivia felt a small surge of panic pass through her at his name, but she pushed it back.

"My name is Olivia. I'm going to need to flush you eye, and you'll have to be restrained. I'm sorry." He growled a bit under his breath, but nodded and allowed her to magically bind him to the bed, before flushing his eye. She shined the tip of her wand in the newly cleaned wound and cursed under her breath. "You'll be blind in this eye, but I can make it look normal." she added. "I can prevent the scarring."

"Do I look like I care about scars?" he spat at her. Olivia shrugged as she released the binding and allowed him to sit up.

"I'm here to help you, Mr. Greyback. Doing the job the best it can be done means not leaving you scarred up." _Unlike what you do to people._ She thought bitterly. She caught him reading her tag and she felt fear travel down her spine once more.

"Lupin." he growled out slowly. Olivia stopped moving. "I thought you smelled like someone I knew." He smiled, his teeth showing like daggers and Olivia stood stony still, her nurse looking terrified in the corner. He sat still, waiting patiently, so Olivia set to work and healed his eye, leaving it with a patch.

"You'll need to leave that patch on for at last forty-eight hours." she informed him, turning to leave. Greyback lurched forward. He caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him, until his face was inches from hers. The nurse-witch screamed, and she and the Aurors that had been standing guard outside all set the wands on him, though none had a clean shot because Olivia was in the way, so he ignored their yells and orders to release her.

"I'm thankful you fixed my injury, so believe me when I say it grieves me to do this." He flipped her arm over, exposing her wrist. Olivia closed her eyes and held her breath, biting her tongue when she felt his long, dirty nails dig into her flesh and drag from the bend in her arm down to just above the wrist, opening her arm in three long slashes. He then added a diagonal slash over the three with another nail. "Be sure Lupin sees this." He snarled. "But by the smell of you I could've put that anywhere and he'd find it." he released her with another grin, laughing as he was hit with binding hexes by the Aurors. The nurse-witch rushed to her side at once, pressing a towel over Olivia's arm to stop the very free flow of blood.

"We need to get this closed." She told Olivia, who nodded vaguely. She felt dizzy, and had to be guided into another room. She felt light headed, and her Coworker and boss, Zoe, the head healer, gave her a blood replenishing potion which helped her come to.

"It'll scar, you know." Zoe said, binding the skin tightly with bandage. Olivia nodded.

"That was the point. It's a threat." she remarked. Zoe patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Are you alright to get yourself home?" she ask gently, knowing how independent Olivia could be. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you." she said, looking down at her blood soaked clothes.

"And take another week off, Liv." she added, shaking her head to all protests. "With pay, and not another word or I'll make it two." she turned and left the room. Olivia sighed and flopped back into the bed and covering her face with the non-injured arm. _Remus is going to freak out._

* * *

><p><strong>Someone said update again today? Haha, I won't always be able to do this, but here, have some more Story. This is a bit Olivia-Remus Heavy, but I promise, when it comes time for Sirius and Hermione to be married, you'll be sick of how much of just them you have to read. (this is all already mapped out, fyi)<br>Thank you all so much for reading my story. It means so much to me!  
>Anyways! Here's this. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm addicted to my reviews, so please... Feed the addiction!<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia apperated directly from the Healer's office to the front steps of Grimmauld, sighing heavily. With any luck she'd be able to find a change of clothes and have a shower before the questions started. Deep down she knew that delaying informing Remus on what had happened, and more specifically why, would only make things worse, but she truly dreaded it. The house was quiet, but as expected Olivia found Remus fairly quickly relaxed in an armchair near the library window, newspaper outstretched over his lap. Hermione and Harry were sitting quietly near-by, Hermione obviously supervising the boy's homework. Harry was the first one to notice Olivia's entrance into the room, and gasp loudly at the sight of her blood-soaked uniform.

"Oh Gods, are you okay?" Hermione squeaked, looking up as well. Remus laid the newspaper aside and paled when he caught sight of her condition.

"Olivia!" he shouted, coming to her side at once. "Are you okay? What happened?" Olivia glanced toward the kids, then looked back to Remus.

"First off, yes. I'm fine." She sighed, feeling Remus' panic. "Can you give us the room?" she ask, glance once more toward Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded and set of at once, but Hermione hung back for a second. "I'll fill you in later, I promise." she said, knowing what Hermione was wanting. The younger witch nodded and she too left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Olivia turned to Remus and smiled weakly.

"You could've said good-bye." she said, looking him over as he studied the blood on her clothes. Remus placed a hand on her back and gently started to guide her to a chair.

"You're changing the subject." He mumbled, and Olivia could hear him sniffing at her clothes. "I- This isn't just your blood, is it?" Olivia shook her head.

"You know the smell, I knew you would. The same way he smelled you on me." Olivia sighed and began to unravel the bandage on her arm.

"Fuck." Remus breathed out, causing Olivia a small shock. "This happened because of me, didn't it?" He ask, his voice raising. Olivia didn't say anything, but turned her arm over when the bandage was completely off. Remus gently picked her arm up to examine, then turned away in anger, kicking an ottoman in his rage, which flew across the room. Olivia jumped and sank back into her chair, scared not only of how much of his anger she could feel, but of how he was handling it. "The whole point in this bloody arrangement was to keep you safe. Damn fine job I've done of that." He continued to curse under his breath, occasionally throwing something he came across from a shelf. Olivia sat quietly and tried to relax herself, hoping some of it would pass through the bond and calm Remus as well. After a good ten minutes of pure rage, he seemed to settle down.

"It's always been a risk of my job, Remus." Olivia said calmly, watching him when he finally sat down. He cut his eyes over at her, pain very evident across his features.

"Nails or teeth?" he ask, as the wound was still fairly new and messy, it was hard to tell.

"Nails, I'm not infected." she responded calmly, as if it were an average question. She wanted to avoid getting him riled up again.

"Do you even know what is on your arm, Olivia?" he ask, bitterly nodding toward the offending wound. Olivia shook her head. "It's a claim, and in this case a challenge." Olivia felt a wave of nausea pass over her that she recognized wasn't her own. "Fenrir bites children with the hope that parents will hand them over to be raised in his pack, rather than having to deal with them theirselves. My parents wouldn't give, but he has spent years trying to make me and several others, people I'm sure you know, give and live more like animals than people, like he does. This," he lifted her arm, wincing when she did as the motion stung, "This is a challenge to me. It means that either I need to- Claim you. Or he will." Remus laid her arm back down and stood up, pacing back over toward the window.

"He wants you to mark me, doesn't he?" she ask quietly, looking toward the floor. Remus cleared his throat.

"Yes." he answered stiffly, watching out the window toward the street rather than turning to face his wife. Olivia stood and walked over, leaning onto the other window brace, watching him.

"Don't do it." she said sincerely, knowing that a werewolves only mark their mates, when they're one hundred percent sure they're in love. It is an incredibly intimate act, and is normally done in the heat of passion while the couple make love. Remus looked over toward her, tears pooling in his eyes. Olivia smiled sadly. "Really, I'm okay."

"He'll come back for you." Remus whispered. "I can't let him take you." Olivia looked down, thinking of a way to sooth the conversation.

"You don't love me, Remus." Olivia closed her eyes, the words surprising herself. She hoped he wouldn't notice that she chose to say that rather than 'we're not in love' to make her point. "Not that I ever expected you to, really. I just-" She stopped talked when he turned to face her.

"I should try harder for you, and I know that." he said, cutting off her thought. "And I shouldn't have left like that."

"Who is she?" Olivia interrupted. "You lied to me, and I need to know." Remus looked baffled for a moment, then saddened. "I deserve to know who you wish I was." she added, watching carefully.

"No, you're right." he said, nodding in agreement. "It's Nymphadora." he said, his eyes closed tightly. Aching filled Olivia's heart. "I don't wish you were her, Olivia. It's not about that."

"Do you love her?" she ask quietly, part of her dreading the answer, but she couldn't help the relief she felt when he shook his head.

"No, but I think I could have, had things been different." He said, guiding Olivia once more to sit down. She felt confused, and a bit guilty. "No, it has nothing to do with you. She left." he confessed, and Olivia felt horrible.

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" she ask, afraid to speak too loud, and that he may scare away again. He simply shrugged. "Listen, Remus, if we're going to do this, we could at least try. I don't really want to live so miserably. I'd like to be happy, and I think if you let me, I might could make you happy too." She hesitated, then took his hand in her own bandaged one. "I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, or even to try to see me that way. But as the law stands I will eventually mother your children, and I'd like to at least be friends." She looked up into his eyes, hoping he'd say something to make her feel less stupid for standing before him soaked in blood and begging for attention. Remus gave a small nod and Olivia smiled. "I'd like to go get out of this blood now, if that's alright with you." she smiled and walked away, leaving Remus confused.

* * *

><p>Sirius caught Olivia just outside the library door, his eyes as large as saucers when he looked at her uniform. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" he asked loudly. Olivia shushed him and continued to walk, but Sirius followed. "I heard Moony pitching a mad fit." he added, stepping in front of her. Olivia rolled her eyes.<p>

"Sirius, I'm covered in blood, I need a shower. Please move." she tried to step around but Sirius moved with her, blocking the path.

"Tell me what happened!" he insisted. Olivia let out a puff of frustrated air out her nose.

"Don't pretend you weren't listening in." she accused, watching a smirk form on Sirius' face.

"Alright, so I know what happened. And I know you know about Tonks." His face changed from smug pride to concern. "Are you alright?" he ask, holding her eyes, hoping that because she couldn't look away without being obvious she'd be less likely to lie to him about how she truly felt.

"Why would I not be?" she side-stepped the question and Sirius felt bad for her, for how sad she truly looked.

"Because each time it came up, you only said he didn't love you. You never mentioned not loving him." Sirius said, and Olivia's face burned. She pushed past him for the bathroom.

"I don't have time for this, Sirius." she mumbled, slamming the door behind her. Sirius sighed and thought to himself, _No, but I've got all day._ He slid down the wall opposite the bathroom and waited for Olivia to reemerge, dressed only in a towel. She scowled at him and walked away, once more with him on her heels.

"Talk to me, please." He begged, putting his arm in the way of the door that she was trying to enter.

"Why do you care?" she spat, eying Sirius suspiciously. Sirius gave a half smile.

"Because, Liv, Darling, You're married to my best friend. I'm like part of the package, and you have to deal with my meddling." Olivia let out a 'humph' sound and tried to move his arm, but Sirius buckled his elbow and leaned hard in place.

"Sirius, stop." she pleaded.

"Tell me you don't have feelings for your husband and I'll let it go." He said earnestly. Olivia broke eye contact and looked away, shaking her head.

"I'm not in love with him, Sirius." she said finally, looking back. Sirius' face showed full with sympathy.

"But you're afraid you might be, at some point, aren't you?" Olivia shivered as her skin started to dry from her shower, and she nodded.

"It doesn't matter, Sirius. It was never going to be me, anyway. He'll never see me." she moved once more to push into the bedroom to dress, and this time Sirius let her go. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew that something needed to be done, and also vowed to himself that he'd be much more open and honest with Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this update is short and kinda feels-y. And for my Ronks lovers, don't hate me. They're my OTP, but for this prompt, Tonks had to go. I have another story that is all kinda Ronks goodness, if you'd like to check it out. Anyways- I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. As always, updates are fueled by reviews, so show that review button some massive love.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia took out in a jog after Sirius, who was headed straight for the front door of Gimmauld after the weekly Order meeting. "Sirius!" she called, fighting through a crowd of her fellow members. "Sirius, hold up!" She caught up to him at the foot of the steps outside the house, panting slightly.

"Yes, love?" he turned around, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow quirked. It was a rare occasion that Olivia Lupin was the one chasing him.

"Look, the kids go back to school day after tomorrow, and I was just thinking. I'd made reservations for dinner tonight, but I guess Remus forgot because he just volunteered for a recon and left..." Sirius didn't miss the sadness in her voice as she confessed, but he didn't mention it either. "Anyway- I thought maybe you might want to take Hermione?" She looked hopeful that he would accept her proposal, and Sirius considered it for a moment. "I mean if you have somewhere you were headed-" But Sirius shook his head.

"No, that's actually a brilliant idea." He smiled. "Thanks, Liv." She handed him over her reservation slip which contained the address of the restaurant. Olivia turned to make her home when Sirius called after her. "Liv?" She turned around, not moving back toward the house.

"Yeah?" she questioned, waiting patiently. Sirius hesitated for a moment.

"Moony really stood you up just now?" He ask, seeming to be very put off with his friend. Olivia shrugged.

"I told you, he probably just- forgot. He may have wanted one more mission before the moon, it's in two days." She shrugged again, turning away. "It was my stupid idea anyway." she called over her shoulder as she hurried down the street. Sirius sighed and shook his head, feeling sorry for the girl. He turned and made his way back into the house and up the stairs, directly into his bedroom to find something better to wear. He changed from his normal attire of old muggle rock t-shirt and jeans to a button down the color of midnight, and pressed black slacks. He brushed and tied back his hair and gave himself a once over in the mirror. _Not too bad._ he thought, grabbing a old feather of Buckbeak's he noticed laying on the floor, her transfigured it into a large, blood red rose. With one more look in the mirror and a deep breath, he headed down the stairs in search of Hermione, hoping to himself that where ever she was, she was alone.

As luck would have it, Hermione was held up in the library, the entire summer's worth of homework spread before her as she frantically tried to make sure each and every one of her answers was correct. Sirius had to smile as he watched her, and Hermione seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence for a while. Sirius cleared his throat lightly, and Hermione looked up, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Sirius, how can you be certain of the difference between hedgehogs and a knarl?" She blew upwards to knock the stray hair from her line of vision. Sirius chuckled.

"You tell me what you've got, and I'll double check it?" he offered, knowing full well Hermione was second guessing her correct answer.

"Well, I read milk was best, but in Yonker's Field Guide to Wizarding Garden's it says a bit of bread or fresh cheese..." She scuffled through her notes more and Sirius bent before her, laying his hand atop her own to stop her shuffling about.

"Food, Hermione. Any human food, in a dish. It offends them, because they think it's a trap. Doesn't matter what type." He smiled as her face flushed when her chocolate brown eyes met his own deep grey.

"Are you sure?" she ask, looking back to try and check her work. Sirius nodded.

"You will turn yourself grey early worrying like that. It's what happened to Moony. People think it was the lycanthropy, but really- you should've seen him worry over school." Hermione smiled and sat back, taking in Sirius' appearance.

"You look- Nice." Hermione said, her ears glowing a bit red. Sirius looked down and then back to the young witch before him.

"Going out, I hope." he replied casually. Hermione looked down to avoid eye contact, gathering her papers back into a stack. He noticed she appeared a bit distressed by this, even though she had suggested he continue to see other women. "Hermione?"

"You have a date?" she ask, holding her face stone and emotionless. Sirius smirked.

"Remains to be seen." he pulled the transfigured rose from behind his back and held it just below her nose. Hermione took it and looked back up into Sirius' eyes, obviously baffled. "Do you like Greek food?"

"You're asking me?" she squinted her eyes and looked him over. "To go out with you? To dinner?"

"Yes?" he ask in the same doubtful tone she was using. "I just thought, I mean in two days the next time I will see you will be a week until we're married. I just-"

"That sound's lovely, Sirius. Thank you." she stood and brushed herself off. "I'll go change and tell Mrs. Weasley." she ran from the room, rose in hand. Sirius let out a deep breath, glad she at least accepted his offer.

* * *

><p>Hermione re-emerged in a dark blue dress, her hair twisted delicately back. She had on a pair of matching heels, that Sirius recognized as being borrowed from Olivia. Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and he had to hide the fact that the sight of her made his breath hitch. Hermione was very much not a little girl anymore, and he noticed. She smiled shyly as Sirius offered an arm. "You are breathtaking this evening." he shot her a wink and Hermione blushed deeper. He walked her down the front steps, and left her at the foot of the porch as he hailed a cab. He opened the door for her.<p>

"You're quite the gentlemen when you want to be, you know." Hermione said, tugging at her dress to straighten it.

"Thank you. I would return such a statement, but I'm afraid you're always a brilliant lady." Hermione smiled and looked away, out the window. "Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, or more often. I should've-" But Hermione cut him off, shaking her head.

"No, Sirius. You didn't." she kept looking out the window. Sirius sighed.

"You deserve to be taken out, showed off." he felt a bit foolish, and she wouldn't glance his way. It was baffling. "Hermione? Please talk to me."

"I just- I never saw my life like this, four years ago when I ask two boys in a train compartment if they'd seen a toad." she smiled. "I wouldn't trade Harry for anything, don't get me wrong. But I'm just..."

"It's alright to be stressed, and I understand the sentiment. Fourteen years ago, my mate was having a baby with his wife. He wasn't the chosen savior of the wizarding world, he was just Harry, tiny little Harry. We weren't anyone special." he sighed. Hermione nodded.

"Just seems odd." she admitted. "Sirius, are you really okay with marrying me?" Sirius looked Hermione over, seeing all her conflicting emotions swimming in her eyes. He reached across the car and took her hand, squeezing it tightly in his own.

"Yes, Hermione. I know it's not ideal, and you and I, we couldn't be more different. But I care about you, and I want you safe." he smiled gently and nodded behind Hermione, causing her to turn and look. "We're here." Hermione's jaw dropped. The restaurant, one of the fanciest she'd ever seen, was in an old building, with garden seating and fairy lights hanging in the trees. "I'll confess, Olivia set up the reservation." he admitted, leaving out why he and Hermione were dining rather than Olivia and Remus.

"It's lovely." she breathed, looking around as Sirius guided her inside and gave the hostess the reservation ticket. She guided the couple out into the garden seating, in a more private section. Sirius ordered a bottle of wine and watched Hermione look around.

"Do you like wine, Hermione?" Sirius ask after the waiter that had popped up walked away. Hermione nodded slightly.

"What I've tried of it, yes." she admitted. Sirius felt relieved, as he hadn't thought to ask before the waiter left.

* * *

><p>Olivia knocked lightly on her mother's door, feeling overly tired. She didn't feel like going home, and she knew her mother would be working night shift on this particular night, so she decided to take up company with her younger sister, who she hadn't seen since her marriage nearly two weeks prior. Susan threw open the door, pulling her sister into a bone crushing hug. "I've been wondering when you'd be 'round." she squeaked, pulling Olivia through the door.<p>

"It's been a long couple of weeks, Sue. I'm sorry." Susan stepped back, observing her older sibling. Olivia had the bandage on her arm still, and dark circles under her eyes.

"How's... Remus?" Susan ask, struggling to remember his name. Olivia flopped down heavily into their mother's overstuffed armchair.

"He's good. Working." she sighed, hating the lie she had to live to her family's face. "His best friend sent us to Egypt as a wedding present, which is part of why I hadn't been by. I bet mum is..."

"Furious? No, but I thought she would be too. She reckons you're your own woman now, married and moved out." Susan shrugged. "Egypt?" Olivia nodded.

"Sirius is like ridiculously rich. Like you wouldn't believe. So it was like getting a card for someone to him, I suppose. He bought us all new clothes for the trip and everything." she smiled slightly, thinking of how generous Sirius had been. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Is this Sirius, is he single?" she giggled slightly. Olivia smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"He's getting married in December to my friend, I'm sorry." she mocked sympathy for her sister's loss. Susan caught sight of Olivia's bandage and snatched her hand, pulling her arm out straight so that she could look it over.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Susan burst, her eyes wide. Olivia sighed and thought.

"You know those stories you hear of junkies attacking doctors in emergency care when they are withdrawing and needing pain pills?" She ask, trying to think of a muggle equivalent to her incident. Susan nodded. "It was a bit like that. Except not." Susan nodded again. The door opened behind the girls before Susan could respond, and they both turned around to find their mother had come home early. Olivia immediately stood and made her way over, embracing her mother tightly.

"How have you been, sweet girl?" she ask, pulling back and looking her daughter over.

"Alright." she said with a tight nod.

"She got hurt at work!" Susan tattled loudly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Where's my son in law?" Her mother ask, looking Olivia over. Olivia forced a smile.

"Working, always working. I thought I'd come tell you what you've missed." she filled her mother in on the injury and trip to Egypt. After a few minutes of light chit chat her mother sent Susan from the room.

"Tell me what's bothering you." she said, her face stern. Olivia let out a deep breath.

"Just stressed. Got laid off for a week due to my arm, and then there's just a lot going on." she sighed heavily. "We um, we're trying for a baby." she admitted to her mother, whose eye's grew to the size of saucers.

"You _just_ got married, Liv. I've meet the man once." she sounded her disapproval loud and clear. Olivia looked down and rose from her seat.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." she moved for the door. "I'll see you both later." she disappeared out the door before her mother could argue, disapperating for home before she changed her mind.

* * *

><p>Sirius had to laugh as he watched Hermione's face when she took her first bite into her dessert. "Good?" he ask, as she chewed slowly with her eyes closed. They had laughed quite a bit over dinner, talking about everything and nothing. Sirius was thankful that they were finding it easy to talk to one another.<p>

"Delicious." Hermione concluded. She slid the plate over and Sirius tried a bit, agreeing whole-heartedly with Hermione's conclusion.

"I'm very glad you agreed to come with me, 'Mione." Sirius said, taking another bite from their shared treat. Hermione nodded.

"I am too." she smiled. "You're not so bad, you know." she giggled. Sirius almost felt a bit bad about how giggly the wine had made her, but she only had one glass, she was just a bit not used to it.

"I'm glad you think so." he slid the plate back over and let her finish whatever the confection she had ordered was, then stood and slid her chair out for her, taking her arm. "Shall we get home?" he ask. Hermione nodded. He walked them back to the front, pausing only long enough to pay the attendant before hailing them another cab. The ride home was much quicker than the one to the restaurant, and Sirius found himself a bit confused about how to end the night. He led her up the steps to the house, but held her back when she went to open the doors. "Hermione, wait." he held her hands in his own, facing her. Hermione looked up into his eyes, smiling lightly. Sirius hesitated for only a second, before leaning down and kissing Hermione's lips lightly. He lingered a moment, then pulled away, finding Hermione's eyes shut tight, her face flushed. "I had a wonderful time, Hermione." he whispered, opening the door and holding it wide for her to pass through. Hermione looked back toward him as she walked up the steps.

"Me too, Sirius." she smiled again. "Thank you." she ran the rest of the way up the steps and Sirius sighed as he watcher her go, realizing just how badly he'd miss her when she went back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Made a special SiriusHermione Chapter just as a detour, hope you all enjoy it! Sorry about the wait, but I hope this chapter was worth waiting on! Thank you all SOOOOO much for reading and following!**

**Be sure to review! Reviews really help the story move faster, and updates come sooner!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia was already sitting at the dining room table when Sirius came up the stairs from the small cellar that was dug for Remus to spend the full moons in. Sirius came up the stairs in a rush, panting and covered in blood. Olivia stood immediatly and grabbed her healing kit, following Sirius back down the narrow stairway. "I don't know what happened to him, Liv, its like he didn't take his potion at all." Sirius let out a long aggeravted sound.

"He did't." Olivia informed Sirius, waiting as he removed the wards so that she could go through. "Its still on the dining table in m-I mean our flat." she sighed walking past Sirius into the small room where her husband laid in a puddle of his own blood, still bound in chains. Olivia winced as she knelt next to Remus, and she gently took his wrist in her hand, counting his pulse and each ragged breath that wracked his body.

"The worst ones look to be here on his left thigh," Sirius gestured to the large ragged gash running down Remus' leg, "and here, on his ribs." Olivi set in to work, cleaning and healing each wound in turn until his skin was clean, closed and healed, leaving nothing but large, angry welts remained. She dressed him in pajamas using magic to charm them onto his body, as magical dressing is much more gentle than physically moving him.

"Help me get him?" Olivia turned to Sirius, her face marred with worry. Sirius nodded and together they hoisted Remus up, draping him over Sirius' shoulders, as Olivia was too much smaller than either of them to be of much help. Once in the bedroom that Remus normally occupied, Sirius held Remus while Olivia turned back the bedcovers and prepped the bed. Sirius laid him down and stepped back, watching as Olivia tucked him in with great care., "You can go, Sirius." Olivia whispered loudly, turning to look over her shoulder at the dark haired wizard behind her. Sirius sighed and nodded, walking out of the room slowly, leaving the door open just a crack as he walked out, so that he could listen in. Olivia sat gently down on the edge of the bed, watching Remus' chest rise and fall. He needed to drink a blood replinisher, but because he was not awake there was nothing Olivia could do. She gently pushed his hair back off his forehead, feeling her heart ache at the sight of him in such horrible shape. This was the worst Olivia had seen him. "I wish you would tell me why you don't want to be near me, what I did wrong." Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I ruined your life, Professor." she leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. She stood and sat the potions out on the bedside table as she always did, and Sirius ran as he heard her approach the door.

Sirius ducked into another doorway, and when he heard Olivia go by and down the stairs, he snuck out from his hiding place, going back into Remus' room. He settled down in the armchair in the corner, picking up a magazine until Remus woke up. It was only about an hour before Sirius noticed that Remus was awake, blinking up at the ceiling. Sirius stood and came ver to the bed, wrapping his arm around his friend to help him sit up the same way he had several times over the years. Good morning, Moony. How are you feeling?" Remus shook his head roughly, groaning a bit as he adjusted.

"You're in here t yell at me, aren't you? he ask, his bloodhot green eyes meeting Sirius' concerned grey ones. Sirius shook his head lightly.

"No, I'm here to help you feel better, like always." Sirius reached over to the bedside table and popped the lid off the protein potion first, then the blood replenisher. He helped Remus drink them both down, then sat the empty containers back on the table. "Why didn't you take your potion, Remus?" Sirius ask, his face full of concern. Remus struggled to shrug.

"I didn't know how to face her, so I didn't go back to the flat after I left her hanging instead of going to dinner with her." Remus looked so tired, and so ashamed of his actions. Sirius sat back and looked is friend over.

"She cares about you, you realize." Sirius stood, making to leave the room. "Actually, more than you realize." he puled the door closed behind him, leaving Remus to think and rest.

* * *

><p>Hermion sat down heavily at the breakfast table, the second day of school already ragging on her nerves. So far she had delt with her prefect duties, which cut into her study time quite a great deal more than she was happy with, and then in Defense classes, it came to a troubling light that their new teacher, this 'Umbridge' woman that Ministry had sent, didn't plan to teach them more than defensive theory. Hermione could't help but feel violated by how much of her life that the Ministry had decided to take part in. It was terrible that they were forcing her to marry, but worse yet that Hogwarts, which should be a safe haven, was being infiltrated by Ministry workers who wanted to change so much.<p>

"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded from her right, as he took the unoccupied seat next to her. "I haven't got you alone to talk to you before now." Harry laid a hand over Hermione's paying attention to the fact she was wearing the ring Sirius had gotten for her.

"Things are so strange now." Hermione said, looking over to her best friend.

"How was dinner?" Harry ask, stairing unblinking at Herione, awaiting an answer. Hermione thought, wondering how to word her feelings.

"It was actually really lovely, Harry. I didn't expect to have such a good time, which is wrong of me, to not expect to have fun with Sirius." she sighed, shaking her head. "I think we'll get along well enough." She finished with a nod. Harry smiled, and said something along the lines of 'I'm glad', but Hermione missed it because Ron Weasley decided to take his normal seat beside Harry at the table, causing her thought to take another direction entirely. Harry seemed to notice that Ron's presence troubled her, and he leaned over into her ear.

"Hermione, you'll need to tell him, soon." His face read full of pity, and Hermine couldn't help the 'humph' that escaped her liops as she stood up to head to class. Harry caught her again in the hallway outside their first class, hoping to talk a bit more to her.

"Not now, Hary. Please." she tugged to go but Harry caught the sleeve of her robe. She whirled around, her eyes cut dangerously as she faced him.

"Mione, look. I'm sorry. I know this is tough, but Ron is one of your best friends. He has the right to be let in on the situation. The tree of us, we never kept things from each other." Hermine nodded, she knew Harry was right.

"He won't understand. You know how he can get, Harry. I don't want him either making- like some sort of horrible scene, or not speaking to me like he did to you last year." She tugged at her hair in frustration. "I really need my friends right now." Harry nodded, looking down.

"He'll come around, Mione, I promise."

* * *

><p>Remus knocked cautiously on the door of a flat that he really knew he was supposed to be calling home. He felt foolish, standing on his wife's doorstep, flowers hidden behind his back. Olivia still had two days off before her boss would allow her to come back because of her injury. He knew she was home, and that she would probably fuss about his being out of bed, but he had made the decision to stop messing around and actually be around for her. It took a few minutes, but Olivia finally came to the door, her hair tossled about from sleep, dressed in her pajamas. She looked very annoyed to find him on the other side of the door.<p>

"Normal people don't knock on the door of their own home, Remus." she commented, her words were sharp. Remus sighed.

"I need to talk to you." he said, stepping into the flat as Olivia stepped aside. He held the flowers out at arm's length, and Olivia looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"You should be in bed." she scolded, taking the flowers from his hand and moving to their kitchenette, putting them in a vase. Remus smiled at her fussing.

"I knew you'd say that." he admitted, sitting down on the couch exhaustedly. Olivia took a seat next to him.

"You had something to talk about?" she ask cautiously. Remus nodded.

"I just, I wanted to apologize for taking off the other night, and for not coming back afterward. I know how that hurt you, and it was not my intention. I would never-"

"Remus, stop." she held a hand up, and Remus could see her newly scarred arm. "Its okay. If you'd rather just stay with Sirius, fulfill the law weekly and leave, it's fine. I understand that you don't want to be around me." a dul ache fill Remus' chest. Their connection had duled as the days passed, but it never fully went away.

"No, Olivia. I _do want _to be around you. Get to know you. See your family again. But I've spent thirty years thinking nobody would ever get past the whole werewolf issue. Then here you come and you don't have to get past it because it never even phased you in the first place." Olivia sat wide eyed as Remus finally confessed part of his feelings to her.

"So your problem with me is that _I_ don't have a problem with _you_?" she ventured, muffling a yawn. Remus nodded sadly. Olivia smiled a small smiled, reaching across the cushion that seperated them and laying her hand on top of his.

"That sounds ridiculous when said outloud, I realize." he said, his face tenting red.

"It is." Olivia agreed with a nod.

"I wil be around more often. Starting now." He smiled weakly, turning his hand over and squeezing hers. "I solemnly swear." Olivia smiled in return, unerstanding just how seriously he took the statement he just made. She stood up and tugged on his hand.

"Come n. Let's have a nap." She lead him back into their bedroom, which in a full month of marriage they had yet to share.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long, my laptop died. I am typing this chapter on my sister's tablet, which I borrowed only because I love you guys. You should all feel very loved because this has NO spell check and a TINY keyboard. If there are lots of typos, please be nice about it. And leave me LOTS of reviews because it'll cheer me up because my laptop died. RIP laptop<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione barely noticed Harry trying to wave down her attention as she made her way quickly through the Gryffindor Common Room. She already knew what he wanted to talk about, but she wasn't ready to face the issue just yet. She attempted to pretend she hadn't seen Harry waving her down, nor that she could hear him calling after her. He finally made his way through the crowd, catching her shoulder. Hermione turned around and attempted to act surprised, but it seemed that she came across more annoyed than anything.

"Hermione, I know you're busy. But you really should talk to Ron." Harry looked at her with his green eyes swimming full of pity, and Hermione hated it. They had been back at school for a few months now, and November had snuck its way upon them. The third of the month marked exactly one more month until Hermione was of age. She and Sirius had exchanged several letters, letters in which they attempted to get to know one another as best as they could. Hermione told him about school, her prefect duties, and the trouble the Umbridge woman was causing, Sirius told her about how things in London were going. Hermione shook her head at Harry, moving to walk on, but Harry stayed close at her side.

"I'm not ready to make this a huge deal." she commented, feeling more exhausted than she had in a long time.

"I know, but he really deserves to know." Harry replied. Hermione stopped and turned to her friend. "He ask me about the ring." Hermione felt a wave of panic briefly, but pushed it aside.

"And you told him, what, exactly?" she inquired. Harry shrugged.

"That a friend got if for you." Harry sighed. "I don't want to lie to him anymore. It's Hogsmade weekend, and he's going to wonder why your not with me in a few when I meet up with him." Hermione knew Harry was right. While Harry and Ron met for drinks at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione was set top meet Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Olivia in the wedding dress shop in town for a fitting for herself and Olivia and Ginny as Bridesmaids. It was where Hermione was headed when Harry stopped her. Ron and the twins were the only ones not in on Hermione's secret.

"I guess you're right." Hermione agreed, starting to walk again. "I'll talk to him tonight, but you have to be there with me." she added. Harry gave a weak smile.

"Of course, you'll both need me after that talk." Harry said, allowing Hermione to continue on her way. She hurried, as she was due to meet the other ladies in about ten minutes time. When she arrived at the shop, she was the last one and the others were sitting and waiting. Ginny was off to the side, partially avoiding her mother's questions and partially engrossed in a catalog. Molly was talking quietly with a very tired looking Olivia, who was paler than normal. Molly looked deep in thought and was telling Olivia something, and Olivia nodding along. When Hermione walked in, the older two witches quieted, and Olivia greeted Hermione with a hug, followed by Mrs. Weasley who did the same.

"I'm so sorry this shopping trip was necessary, dear. But Sirius sent you a pass to his Gringott's, said for you to keep it, and said to tell you-" but Molly was cut off by Olivia, who was more willing to quote Sirius' real words.

"To buy the damn store if it'd make you happy." Olivia finished. Hermione smiled, thinking of Sirius saying such to Molly.

"What colors where you thinking for us?" Ginny spoke up, hopping over to join the conversation. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I thought, it being a winter wedding, perhaps a snowy theme. Pale blue for you two?" Hermione said, moving over to a rack of dresses. A shop worker walked over and introduced herself as 'Marline', and started holding dresses for Ginny and Olivia. "We'll do your dresses first, as it won't take so long." Hermione said, laying another set on the shop worker's arms. After they had about four styles to try, Hermione sent her friends off to the dressing room. When they walked out in the third style, a tea length cut with off the shoulder neckline and mid-length sleeves, Hermione seemed happy.

"I like these too." Olivia said. "They're not so over the top that they can't be worn again, like to a party." Ginny agreed.

"I'll need to fit you both, so that they're right." Marline said, watching both witches spin. Ginny agreed and hopped immediately onto the stool, where Marline set to pinning. Molly turned to Olivia and Hermione saw her smile sadly to the dark haired witch, before Olivia retreated into the dressing room and returned with her dress over her arm.

"I think I'll let Molly do mine, thanks." she remarked, getting a slightly rude nod from Marline. Hermione looked over to Olivia questioningly, who simply mouthed the word 'later' to her and sat down, watching Ginny be measured and pinned. Once Ginny's dress was marked for needed alterations and Olivia's bagged to be taken, they moved on to the white gowns in the other room of the store. Hermione felt uneasy, wishing desperately that her mother could be there, but she had decided it was best to wait until she was of age and they couldn't pull her from Hogwarts before telling her parents what was happening. She looked through several gowns, trying a few on and getting tears from Mrs. Weasley, but never feeling completely happy with one. At least, not until Olivia came out with a long, silk gown. It was simple, with a high collar and pearls beaded onto the front in a lace-like pattern, and had a train about four feet long. Hermione gasp when Olivia held it up.

"That gown is one of our most expensive. I don't know if it's in your price-"

"She's marrying Sirius Black, she could buy _you_ if she wanted." Olivia snapped at Marline, who backed off as Hermione took the dress and ran to the changing room with it. When she emerged, even Ginny's eyes teared up. The dress seemed to have been made for Hermione, who's long neck complimented the collar and gentle flow of the fabric.

"Mione, that's it." Ginny said, walking in a circle around Hermione.

"Doesn't look to need alterations, either." Mrs. Weasley added, tugging at a few places on the dress and then dabbing at her eyes. "You look radiant, love." she said, pulling Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll take it." Hermione said, walking back to the changing room. The shop keeper rang the total up and Hermione paid, letting Mrs. Weasley leave with both Hermione's and Olivia's, letting Ginny's stay to be altered. When Mrs. Weasley was gone, Ginny also said her goodbye's and left to meet up with a boy, so Hermione insisted Olivia go to get something to eat with her, and explain what had happened in the store. Hermione was a bit worried about her friend, and how sickly she looked. She didn't say much as they sat down and ordered their food, so Hermione took initiative and spoke up.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she ask, her voice full of concern. Olivia let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "What was Mrs. Weasley telling you? and Why wouldn't you let-"

"Because it they alter it now, it won't fit then, most likely." Olivia blurted. Hermione had a suspicion set in, but kept the thought to herself. Olivia appeared to be shaking, either from nerves or the cold, Hermione couldn't be sure.

"Are you okay?" she ask, reaching across the table and squeezing Olivia's hand that lay on the table. Olivia shook her head lightly.

"No." She admitted, looking down. "I found out a couple days ago- I'm pregnant." she looked as if she was about ready to cry. Hermione felt a bit excited at the prospect of a baby, and the fact that two people she care about wouldn't be facing prison, but because Olivia seemed to upset, she fought away her smile.

"Wow. What did Remus say?" she ask gently. Olivia shook her head.

"I haven't told him yet. I haven't told anyone but Molly." she admitted, looking down. Hermione felt horrible for her friend, who seemed so troubled. "Things had just started to be 'okay', you know? He was talking to me. We had dinner with my mum last week. I was just getting to know him..." She stopped talking and pressed her fingers into her eyes, as if fighting back tears. She let out an exasperated sound.

"You're afraid to tell him?" Hermione guessed. Olivia nodded.

"Afraid he'll shut down. Start staying at Grimmauld again. I don't want to be alone. Not now." Hermione gave Olivia's hand another squeeze.

"I don't think Remus would do that to you." Hermione said sincerely. In the letters she and Sirius sent back and forth, Sirius had mentioned that Remus seemed to be fairly happy with Olivia, and that they were getting along pretty well.

"I don't know what to say to him." Olivia admitted. Hermione gave a half smile.

"It shouldn't be a huge shock, as it was a requirement." Hermione reminded her friend. Olivia looked down.

"But it happened so fast." she said quietly. Hermione had to agree there, but there was nothing could be done about the timing. Their food came and the two girls ate quietly. When done, Olivia walked Hermione back to the school gate.

"You should tell him, tonight." Hermione said firmly. Olivia shrugged.

"Maybe." she said, kicking at the ground. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I have to talk to Ron, tell him about Sirius. You talk to Remus, tell him about the baby. Deal?" she offered, hoping the fact that Hermione also faced a difficult conversation helped her feel better.

"Deal." Olivia said, waving as Hermione walked back toward the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I got a new laptop so I'm back in business! I hope you like this chapter, and I know it leaves some pretty HUGE and important stuff on the edge of a cliff, but honestly if I don't give you a cliff hanger what fun is there?<strong>

**Be sure to review, if I get 10 of them I'll update again tomorrow. If not- Well, I might still update tomorrow. Who knows?  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia stepped quietly into her flat, unsure of whether or not Remus was home. Her answer came when the unmistakeable smell of boiling potatoes met her nose, and the sound of Elton John on the radio fell on her ears. Remus truly was a creature of habit, something Olivia found to be very comforting about him. She shrugged off her coat and put on a smile, stepping into their kitchenette. "What, besides potatoes, are we having?" She ask, causing Remus to jump. He turned around and returned returned her friendly smile, then nodded toward the cold cabinet.

"Lamb. I pre-roasted it earlier, it just needs heating. I have the oven warming." Olivia's stomach growled. Though she hadn't met any morning sickness yet, she did have an increased appetite from her pregnancy.

"That sounds delightful." she sighed, feeling just a bit guilty. "Is Sirius still coming to eat?" She ask, fidgeting a bit with a frayed spot on her jumper.

"He is." Remus said, missing the apprehension in his wife's voice. "Did you ladies find some good dresses?" he ask. Olivia nodded and moved over into the living room, sitting down on the couch and drawing her legs up to her, curling up into a ball.

"Yes. Pale blue. And Hermione's was amazing." she added.

She turned on her television and flicked aimlessly though the channels, until she felt Remus sit down on the cushion next to her. "Is something bothering you, Olivia?" he ask, his voice gentle and sincere. Olivia held the remote forward and turned the tele off again.

"A bit." she offered up. Remus laid his hand gently on her thigh.

"Are you okay?" Olivia looked over and saw that he truly seemed concerned. "Is it about the wedding?" Olivia smiled. Sirius had told her that Remus was worried the wedding he and Hermione were having would make her sad because they didn't get one, though truthfully she didn't mind skipping all the fuss.

"No, it's not." she smiled, placing her hand on his. "Remus..." she began, but paused and took a deep breath. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, not wanting to watch his face react. "We're, er-" She decided she couldn't keep her eyes closed and say the words. Her bright blue eyes met his deep green, and she felt his nervousness. "I'm pregnant." she said at last. Remus sprang away almost immediately, jumping to his feet. Olivia let a tear slide down her cheek, watching the werewolf before her pace back and forth. He didn't say anything, but ran his fingers through his hair several times, as if trying to wrap his head around what she had just said.

"I, er-" he said, the strode away.

"Where are you going?" Olivia turned around in panic, only to see him filling the kettle in their kitchenette.

"Tea calms me down." he replied, saying something at last. Olivia let out a puff of breath, thankful he hadn't left their flat.

"Say something." Olivia pleaded. Remus looked so distressed, she didn't know what to do.

"We're not going to prison." he replied, his voice dull. Olivia sighed and sank back into the cushion. "I'll be right back." he called, leaving the kettle to warm on the stove. Olivia heard him take his coat and go out the door, and when she was alone she wrapped both arms around her abdomen and cried.

* * *

><p>Remus walked into Grimmauld Place in a fury, finding Sirius and Tonks sitting on either side of their grandfather's chess board in the third floor drawing room. Tonks' pawn had just been smashed when Remus walked into the room. 'Moony!' Sirius called from his seat, gesturing his friend to come closer, but seeing Tonks, Remus stayed near the door.<p>

"Can't stay." Remus said, breathlessly. "Just needed to let you know, something came up, and we'll do dinner later this week. Alright?" Remus looked over at Sirius, who nodded, though he felt confused.

"Sure, mate. Whenever is fine with me." he said. Tonks kept her eyes on the chess board, waiting for the interaction to end. "Everything alright?" he ask, concerned for his fellow Marauder. Remus shrugged. Taking the hint, Sirius stood and excused himself from the game he and his cousin were playing, putting an arm around Remus and guiding him into another room. "Now, can you tell me?" Sirius grinned. "How far along is she?"

"How did you- nevermind. I don't know." Remus said. Sirius felt a deep dread wash over him.

"Did you _just _find out?" he ask, hoping that it had went alright at least for Olivia's sake. Remus nodded.

"I don't know what to say to her. You're supposed to be happy to find out you're going to be a father, aren't you?" Remus looked to his friend, his eyes seemed so hopeless and lost. Sirius shrugged.

"No one can tell you how to feel. But I _can_ tell you that there is a woman who really needs you to come home, she probably feels just as lost as you do, or even more so since you left." Sirius pulled his old friend into a hug.

"I should go." he said with a nod. "I told her I'd be right back." Remus said, and Sirius agreed. He walked back to the front door with Remus, slapping him on the back as he left.

"Congrats, mate." he called, getting a rather exasperated look from Remus before he disapperated with a 'pop'. Sirius walked back into the house, and up to the drawing room, only to find that Tonks had left. He sighed and settled at his desk, opting to write to Hermione with his newly freed time.

* * *

><p>It only took Remus about ten minutes to return home, and Olivia felt extremely relieved when she heard the door open and shut once more. The kettle had sounded since he left, and Olivia had moved it to another burner, but the water was still plenty hot. He made himself a cup of tea and came into the living room, opting to sit on the floor beside the couch, as Olivia had stretched out, facing the back of the sofa. He sat beside her in silence, sipping his tea, wracking his brain for the right thing to say. It had never occurred to him he might have a family, so he wasn't sure what to say now that he had one like it or not.<p>

"How far along are you?" he ask after some time, breaking the silence like a stone through a window.

"Five weeks." Olivia replied, her voice raspy from where she'd been crying. Remus nodded, though why he didn't know. There was nobody to see as she was still facing away. Remus rose and walked into the kitchen, and Olivia heard several things opening and moving, then she felt Remus retake his place.

"I told Sirius we'd reschedule." he informed his wife, and he heard her let a deep breath out slowly.

"You didn't have to." she replied softly. Remus sighed and rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"I just thought it would be better." He admitted. He could feel a dull ache in his chest from her emotions, and he knew he needed to do something. "Olivia?" he asked gently.

"Hmm?" she hummed, rolling over to face him. He grabbed her face and gently pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"We'll get through it." he said. Olivia smiled, putting her own hand over his.

"I know." she said with a nod. We'll need to tell my mum sometime." she added, sitting up a bit.

"We could go now, if you like- or have them come for dinner?" Remus offered, lacing his fingers through hers. "You could give them a call, we do have the extra food." Olivia agreed, and her mother and sister were knocking at the door within thirty minutes.

"You sounded strange on the phone." Her mother commented rather than greeting Olivia and Remus as she came through the door. Susan came into the flat after her mother, a smirk already spread on her face. Remus appeared right beside Olivia, and true to form when in front of her mother, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't take all night love, tell her." Remus said. Her mother turned from her place near the door where she was hanging both her's and Susan's coats on the hook. Her eyes were wide and accusing.

"Mum, we're having a baby!" Olivia said, putting her best smile forward. Susan shouted something along the lines of 'I knew it!' but their mother's jaw nearly hit the floor at the news.

* * *

><p>Harry laid an envelope beside Hermione, one he had taken out of his own that Hedwig delivered at the beginning of dinner that evening. "This was in with mine." he said. "You know who from." he added. Hermione nodded and slipped her letter into her bag as she stood to leave from the dinner table. She'd made up her mind to talk to Ron after they got through eating, because she was supposed to help he and Harry on some Charms assignments anyway after dinner. She left before both boys so that she could have the Common Room to herself for the moment, and have a moment to compose her thoughts. She opened the letter Sirius had sent and read the contents.<p>

_Dearest Fiancee,_  
><em>Hope things are well for you and that the toad isn't giving you too much grief. I heard you found a wedding dress worthy of your beauty, and cannot wait to see it. Though I truly doubt that any such fabric will do you justice. Do not roll your eyes at me, little witch, and don't pretend you didn't. I know I wrote to you just this morning, and you've not yet replied, but I found myself with a bit of time. My dearest Moony is going to be a father, but then I suppose you know that. Liv is quite fond of you, and I know you are of her, so it's probably safe that I assume you knew about the dear pup before its father, am I wrong?<em>

_Either way, I was supposed to take supper with the Lupins, but because this news sprang up they're taking an evening to themselves, which is all in all very understandable. I do hope that you are alright, and that as the days draw closer to December you don't find yourself dreading the sight of my face. Can I admit something to you, dear fiancee? I miss having you here. I miss you scolding me for my pranks, telling me to grow up. I miss finding you curled up on the window seat in the library where you've fallen asleep reading. I've often found myself wondering what it will be like when I find you curled up next to me in the mornings... Is that absurd? It probably is, but I feel like this will only work if we're honest. Please, sweet witch, don't feel obligated to say such things back. Just trust that I am true with you. As I said before, my hands have been kept to myself and my thoughts only on you.  
><em>

_Until next time,_  
><em>Your Betrothed xx<em>

Hermione smiled, as she had indeed found herself rolling her eyes when he said, and her face flushing at others. If she was honest with herself she knew she missed Sirius as well, but she didn't want to make him feel like she was just saying it. She had to admit that there was a small worry in the back of her mind, that their ability to communicate fairly openly in their letters, which sometimes were exchanged twice in a day, would hinder their ability to talk face to face. She re-read the letter and laid it onto of some of her work she had sitting to the side, then began to lay out her notes and finished homework that she could use to compare the answers on Harry and Ron's homework to. Harry came into the Common Room first, giving her a reassuring smile before taking out his Charms essay, which was obviously only a quarter of the way completed, and set to work. They had been working for about twenty minutes and Harry had distracted Hermione by asking a question that they had too look up the answer to, and they didn't notice that Ron had come in and sat on the other side of Hermione until they heard him speak.

"What's this?" He ask, looking very much confused. He was holding up a piece of parchment, and when Hermione turned to look, she nearly fell out of her chair to get to Ron's hand, but he jerked out of her reach just as she swatted toward the letter.

"That's private." She said in an angered huff, reaching once more for the letter.

"Dearest_ Fiancee," _Ron started to read. "Who the bloody hell is this from?"

"Ron, seriously." Hermione swung toward the letter again, then looked to Harry for help but found he seemed to be frozen in his seat taking in the scene. Ron seemed to continue to read, because his next words were "Mione, is this from_ Sirius_?" There was a hate in his eyes, and a condescension to his voice that cut Hermione deep.

"Yes, Ron." she answered, trying to keep her own voice low.

"That's bloody disgusting!" Ron bellowed. "He's- blimey. He's old. He's Harry's Godfather!"

"Ron please, we can expl-" Hermione tried to plead, but she was unable to get a word in among Ron's yelling.

"Why he is talking about _sleeping_ with you?" Ron demanded, waving the letter in Hermione's face. She took the opportunity he provided and stole the letter from his hand, smoothing out the wrinkles he'd put in it and folded the letter neatly.

"He talks about sleeping with you?" Harry piped in, but Hermione turned around and narrowed her eyes at Harry, letting him know that now was not the time to bring it up.

"Ron, please." She reached out toward her redheaded friend, but Ron took a step back.

"No." he said, raising his hands and shaking his head as he backed away and took off up toward the boy's dormitories. Hermione felt tears pressing on the backs of her eyes as she watched him run away, but she fought them back. She turned to face Harry, who was standing behind her, mouth agape.

"That could've gone better." Hermione said, flopping down onto the couch beside the fireplace. She laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Harry sat gingerly down beside her, waiting until Hermione opened her eyes.

"He'll come around." Harry said, quietly speaking. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. For some reason, I think this time it's a bit different."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Here is the update for today, as promised! Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I must give a special thanks and shout out to ForensicGeek2 for the ideas left in the reviews!<strong>

**Be sure to review, it makes the story come faster and can even help me write! They mean sooooo much to me!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione hadn't been able to so much as catch Ron's eye since the confrontation with her letter from Sirius, and it appeared that he was also avoiding Harry, because Harry had known and not told Ron, even though Harry tried to make it well known that he didn't feel like it was his secret to tell in the first place. None of her friends at school seemed to have any advice on the matter, and telling Sirius about it would probably just make him angry at Ron for upsetting her, because the man had been rather protective over her lately. She had decided to write to Olivia, and see if the older witch had anything helpful she might add, plus she had been meaning to check on her friend and see how Remus had reacted to his pending fatherhood. Hermione had just sat down in the library to pen the letter when she heard a slight 'heh-hem' from behind her.

"Professor Umbridge." Hermione greeted with the best smile she could fake. Umbridge returned an equally forced greeting grin.

"Miss Granger. I need to speak with you, if convenient. The Headmaster's office." Her words were short and on the point, and Hermione nodded, rising to follow her very pink professor. The two women didn't speak on their journey through the halls, and the summons put a slight feeling of dread in her gut. Her last letter from Sirius had mentioned his petition going in for her, as she was soon coming of age he was already able to put one in. But as it seemed she was being targeted by there even being a law, Hermione knew to expect others, but she was free to reject any she wished, as long as she had someone to marry in the allotted time-frame, who fit the title, she was safe. When she and Umbridge reached the Headmaster's Office, they found that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were already in waiting.

"Hello Professors" she greeted kindly, showing much more pleasantry than she had when greeting Umbridge.

"Sit down, Miss Granger." McGonagall instructed, before anyone else spoke. Hermione did as she was told, perching quietly on the edge of a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Do you understand why we need to speak with you?" Dumbledore ask kindly, holding out a jar of candies for Hermione to take from. She politely took a lemon drop and popped it into her mouth then nodded.

"In two weeks time, I'll be of age." She stated for the trio of professors, trying to maintain a calm face. All three nodded.

"Yes, and as such the Ministry and the School, who both only have your best interest at heart," Umbridge spoke up, giving Hermione the great urge to roll her eyes, which she suppressed. "Want to make sure you look carefully at all petitions sent in for you. That whomever you choose to marry has a clear plan for your education, as well as requirements stated within the law." Hermione felt her face burn as she thought of what Umbridge was implying.

"Yes, ma'am. I already have someone in mind, and I hope the Ministry will approve." Hermione said, and Umbridge gave forward her signature condescending smile.

"Your friends are quite noble, but your suitor really _must_ be of age himself." She replied coolly. Hermione smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Sirius came of age quite some time ago, so I'm sure that you'll find everything with him in order." She smiled again, noting the look of satisfaction on McGonagall's face, and pure bafflement on Umbridge's.

"Surely you can't mean _Sirius Black_? She questioned. Dumbledore choose now to speak up.

"Sirius and Hermione have known each other quite some time, through Harry, and he seems rather fond of her. Now, Sirius is not a patient man, and the Ministry did him a great injustice. I'm sure a marriage petition for him would be no problem, wouldn't you agree, Dolores?" Dumbledore clapped his hand's together and sat forward from his seat. Umbridge seemed very put off to have lost control of the situation.

"Miss Granger, I _must_ ask that you at least look at the others." She insisted. Hermione shook her head.

"No, thank you." she declined politely. She had researched enough to know her rights, and planned to stick by them. She then stood. "If that was all, Professors?" she ask, looking at each of them in turn. When none offered forth any objections, she left the room and bid them all good day.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to the library, determined to get a letter out to Olivia by the end of the day. It had been over a week since Olivia had confided in Hermione, and she felt guilty about not checking in sooner. She took out her parchment and quill, and began to write:<p>

_Olivia,  
>I am sorry I didn't write sooner, but this year has proved to be quite a task to undertake. I'm sure you remember your own OWLs and being a Ravenclaw probably took them far more seriously than I. I do hope that this letter finds you happy, and morning sickness free. How did Remus react? I know you were very worried, but I truly hope he surprised you. He's always seemed like such a kind man, and I know that he'd never break your heart on purpose. I spoke to Ron, as I said I would. Or- I meant to. He found a letter Sirius had sent to me, and didn't react well. He yelled about how disgusting it was, Sirius' age, then stormed out. He won't even look at me now, and truthfully it's breaking my heart.<em>

_Remember when I told you, at the beginning of the summer when we were free, single women, that I fancied him? Everyone seems to think he may have liked me in return. Now I know that the situation could and now will never work, but Ron is also one of my dearest friends, and it hurts so bad that he won't listen to my whole story. What should I do? You're one of the smartest, most well put together people I know. I thought if anyone could help, it would be you. Don't mention it to Sirius though, it will upset him. I am so thankful for your friendship, and that we have each other to go through this with. I can't wait to see you over break! If you find yourself in a flexible mood, give your tummy a kiss from Auntie Mione. Be sure to take it easy!_

_Hermione_

Satisfied with her letter, she stood and headed off to the Owlery, hoping to get the letter in the air before lunch. She had nearly made it out of the castle when Professor McGonagall caught her, pulling her to the side. "I know you wouldn't have wanted this discussed in the company we held earlier, and as your Head of House I am the only one who need know." She explained to a perplexed looking Hermione. "But what _is _the plan you and Master Black have for your education, law fulfillment and living situation?"

"He was going to pick me up at Hogsmade, and drop me off. Weekends." Hermione explained. She felt a bit foolish speaking about the subject of sex with her Professor.

"And what about when you have a child?" McGonagall ask, speaking as if the words tasted bitter on her tongue. Hermione suddenly felt nervous. She knew, of course, that she had to have a baby. But it was something she now realized could happen soon, like Olivia and Remus.

"I, er-"

"Need more time to discuss it with him?" Her professor cut her off. Hermione nodded, thankful she didn't need to finish an answer. Hermione bid her teacher a good day and continued toward the Owlery, moving as quickly as possible. Though when she made it to the tower and came into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy snarled at her, his blonde hair shining with the midday light.

"Hello Draco." she answered calmly, walking as nonchalantly into the room as she could.

"I hear you'll be celebrating a birthday soon." He smirked. Hermione turned around and cut her eyes toward the Slytherin boy.

"My birthday is in September." she said innocently, ignoring the fact it was a bit dishonest. Draco moved a bit closer, and Hermione put a hand on top of her wand.

"You know, of course, that it won't matter what plan your little friend's have this time." Draco said with a smile, turning away. "I' cannot wait to see your wedding, Mudblood. Should be quite the party!" he called, leaving the Owlery tower. Hermione stood with her back against the wall quite some time, still fingering her wand in her pocket, until two Hufflepuff girls also entered and she felt safe. She took some more parchment out and quickly jotted a note about eh encounter to Sirius before sending two of the school owls on their way to London.

* * *

><p>Olivia lay on her couch, feeling a bit bored. Her stomach was oddly unsettled, and while she hadn't actually became ill, none of the food she had attempted to eat could make it into her mouth because the smells were making her gag. She had chosen to lay sit, waiting for Remus to come home from work, and so far it had helped quite a bit. She kept the room dark and her body as still as possible, hoping she could fight off the urge to vomit. She'd yet to actually throw anything up, but there was always a first time for everything. Her mother, when she'd recovered from the initial shock of hearing of her impending grandparent status, had giving Olivia and Remus a very long and thorough list of 'do's and don'ts' for them to follow, including ways to fight off baby-related nausea.<p>

Through the bedroom door she could hear her husband quietly entering, as he hung his coat and made himself a cup of tea, as always. Olivia smiled, he was so very predictable that she'd started having the kettle and tea tray ready for him when he'd been gone. His noises were quiet, but she was thankful to no longer be alone, for the silence to be shattered. After a few minutes the door opened slowly, and she knew he was trying not to disturb her. "I'm not asleep." she whispered-yelled into the darkness.

"Are you alright?" Remus ask, finding it all together odd she was laying in the dark. He flipped her light switch and Olivia hid her eyes with a pillow.

"A bit dizzy, fighting back nausea." she replied honestly.

"Can I get you anything?" Remus ask, sitting down on the other side of the bed as gently as possible. Olivia suppressed a sigh. As caring as he was being, it always seemed like he was staying as far from her as he could get away with.

"No, thank you. Have you had supper?" she ask, curling up and pulling a pillow to her abdomen. Remus nodded.

"Met Sirius for a bite." he replied, shrugging his pajama shirt on. Olivia nodded and closed her eyes once more. She wasn't in the mood to continue small talk and pleasantries, the same as it was nearly every conversation she and Remus had. "Work go alright?" he ask, trying to keep up their chat.

"Pretty boring, really." she remarked honestly. Remus nodded. But then, Olivia remembered Hermione's letter. "Remus, what is Ron Weasley like?" she ask, sitting up a bit.

"Nice boy, a bit quick to temper. Loves to eat." Remus answered with his brief knowledge of the youngest Weasley boy. "Why?" he added.

"Hermione. He found a letter from Sirius, apparently it upset him pretty badly and he called them 'disgusting'. He was a good friend of Hermione's, she's pretty upset about it." Remus sighed and laid down on his side of the bed, careful as always not to cross over too close to Olivia.

"He has feelings for her, and at his age I'm sure it makes it difficult to see the bigger picture." Remus answered after some thought. Olivia nodded.

"At least she'll be home soon." she said. "Sirius will be glad of that. I sent her a letter saying that Ron probably just needed time to stop thinking only of himself, and that if he couldn't he wasn't worth her time anyway." Remus seemed to agree, and settled into the covers. The two laid side by side in the dark for a long time, and Olivia was sure Remus had fallen asleep. She let a loud sigh out and curled back around her pillow once more, when she felt Remus' arms wrap around her. Neither of them said a word, but Olivia relaxed back into his embrace. It was the first time he'd ever held her like this, at least since Egypt, but she was quite thankful for it. Most of the time, when he made love to her as the law required, he moved away soon after and fell asleep. Olivia had missed the simple feeling of being held close.

When Olivia awoke, she could still feel Remus' arms wrapped tightly around her, and she cuddled back and tried to return to sleep. It was Saturday,a and there was no need for her to be up early. She could feel Remus' had idly tracing the newly formed must mostly healed scar on her arm. Olivia knew it bothered him, much worse than it had her, but she insisted that he not give in to the threat the mark implied. He'd already done too much for her in her book, anyway. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice resonating deeply in her ear. "Feeling better this morning?"

"Much." she answered with a yawn. She half expected him to move away, as was normal whenever he'd gotten too close. But he had chosen to be touching her now, something that other than friendly gestures was mostly quite foreign to Olivia.

"Do you trust me?" he ask, kissing the top of her head. Olivia felt confused, but nodded, not trying to turn to face him and risk breaking their contact.

"Of course." she said quietly. "Why even ask?"

"Relax." he instructed, kissing the base of her neck. She did as instructed, but soon felt searing pain pass through her shoulder as the skin broke under Remus' teeth. The pain only lasted for a second, and she was able to keep herself from crying out, but as soon as she knew he'd licked his mark clean, she turned quickly to face him.

"You shouldn't have done that." She insisted, feeling anger rising. There were few things as powerful as lycan magic, and nobody understood it like Olivia. Remus was only allowed one mark, one mate.

"Olivia, please understand." He tried to calm her, but Olivia was hearing none of it.

"No, Remus. You only get that _once._ You can't have meant me." She felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"I have to keep you both safe." Remus said, his eyes shining equally with different emotions. Olivia smiled sadly through her own tears.

"You'd done enough." She insisted, touching the back of her hand to his jaw. "We are safe." Remus reached up and took her hand in his, and placed his other hand feather light against her stomach.

"No, I've held back so much." he said, his voice firm. "But I won't anymore." He brought their lips together once again, pulling Olivia as close as he could manage.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty much filler and fluff, but I promise exciting things are coming up because next is... Well it's nearly December and you lot know what happens... XD<br>I also promise all of this was important! You'll see. Thank you all soooooo much for the support and love this gets, you guys ROCK! I hope you all enjoyed how much longer this chapter was though.  
><strong>

**Be sure to Review, you know how I love it! (Plus, you know, it inspires me to not wait a week between chapters. Yes, I'm needy. Apologies)**


	16. Chapter 16

Remus was watching Sirius pacing back and forth, as he rang his hands and fretted. "I don't understand how she can just spring this on me, Moony." He cried, waving a letter in his friend's direction for Remus to see. Remus took the letter and read the small note Hermione had sent that morning.

"I really think she may be right, mate. It'll put you on their bad side for a bit, sure, but in the long run it will be the best course of action." Remus replied with a sigh when he saw the look Sirius had given him.

"She's asking me to marry her and _then_ meet her family, mate." Sirius repeated what Remus already knew.

"At least you can be honest with them about your marriage." Remus mumbled under his breath. Sirius stopped and turned to fully face his oldest friend.

"What?" he ask, suddenly very interested in what Remus was saying.

"Oh, er- Olivia's mother thinks we're a legitimate couple." He explained. "She thinks we're wildly in love, that she had hid me from her." Sirius stared at his friend, seemingly in mild shock; yet Remus continued. "It's not too bad, I mean I feel... different... Since marking her."

"You fucking _marked her?"_ Sirius exclaimed, sitting down and giving his now completely undivided attention to Remus, who was looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset about it too." He informed his friend. "She, well she knows what it means. She knows I can't go back now. But she's carrying _my _child. What was I supposed to do?" Remus pleaded. Sirius stared at his friend in awe. A werewolf's mark is one of the oldest, most powerful magics that still exists in today's world. It is a bit similar to the marriage binding, but surpasses it. The magic goes much deeper, allowing some of the magic in Remus' body to be given for Olivia's protection. It is a binding magic that takes part of his very life force to protect his mate.

"I- I don't know what to say. I mean maybe I'd do the same thing. It's pretty selfless of you, mate." Sirius remarked. He looked his friend over, seeing the conflicting emotions and overpowering sadness in his face. It crossed Sirius' mind to ask how Remus felt about Olivia before biting her, but he thought better. It wasn't like there was anything that could be done about it now, or ever, for that matter.

"So, Hermione wants to get married before telling her parents, I think you should honor her wish. They're muggles. They won't understand, and they may very well try to take her and run. While normally I'd support a family's decision to protect their own the way they see fit, Hermione can't just run away from this and everything stay behind her." Remus let out a long sigh. "She vital to Harry, and means too much to him for them to ever let her get away." Sirius nodded when Remus concluded this thought.

"I suppose you're right." he said finally, looking a bit defeated. "I just don't want to get killed by a muggle dentist."

"I think he's a fairly calm man." Remus replied with a chuckle.

"You may have a daughter soon, how would you feel?" Sirius ask, triggering a very unpleasant look from Remus. "Speaking of, have you two told everyone about the baby?" Sirius ask, attempting to change the subject.

"Yes, she was actually supposed to have a simple duty tonight, something about watching the Department of Mysteries. That prophecy." Remus said. "Arthur volunteered and took, so she will be at home tonight. Safe." Remus said with a definitive nod.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat curled up by the fire, a book opened on her lap as she listened to her fellow Gryffindor's move around her. The holidays were upon them, and it was only nine days until Hermione's wedding. She'd received no word about her request about leaving her family out that she had sent to Sirius, but she hoped he would write back to her soon. It probably seemed like so much to ask from someone who was already giving up a huge chunk of his entire life to save her, but she truly feared for how her parents would react or what they would try to do if they were to go to them before getting married. Afterward, there would be nothing they could do to stop the proceedings. Hermione sighed, it was very much unlike her, and she knew it would hurt her parents, but she also knew how much they loved their only daughter, and they would get over it soon enough. She was torn from the pages of her book and her thoughts when she felt Harry sit down heavily next to her.<p>

"Alright?" he ask, but Hermione couldn't help but notice he seemed to be wincing.

"Perfect. What's the matter with you?" she ask. Harry's discomfort was very apparent on his face.

"Headache." he replied. "Probably just too stressed." he passed it off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No." Hermione admitted, shaking her head. "I ask Sirius if we could be married, then tell my parents. Because I'm afraid they won't understand and try to make me move away." she explained. "Sirius hasn't written back about it yet. He normally answers right away." She said with a sigh. Harry nodded understandably.

"I think that makes sense." Harry said, rubbing his fingers across his head. "He'll understand."

"I hope so." Hermione said in a tiny voice. She felt Harry wrap an arm around her and she leaned over into the hug for a moment.

"I think I'm going on to bed, sleep off this headache." Harry said, giving Hermione a gentle squeeze as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was SHORT. It's a teaser, because the next chapter will be LOOOONG. And if you remember the Order of the Phoenix, you know what it about to go down. Stay tuned. ;)<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia was all set to walk out of St. Mungos at the end of her double shift, very much looking forward to having a shower after a long day at work around people with all sorts of ailments, when she heard a nurse-witch calling out to her from up the corridor. She turned around and made her way back onto the emergency care floor where she'd already spent most of her day, when the nurse-witch started to give her a briefing. "I'm sorry to call you back, but a man was just brought in for a snake attack, and his wife is asking for you personally." she ask, guiding Olivia into a room. "We've stabilized him, but he needs full treatment." Olivia nodded along, making mental notes, but gasp when she pulled back the privacy curtain.

"Oh, Merlin." she breathed, moving quickly to the bedside. "Arthur, can you hear me?" she ask, shining a light from the tip of her wand into his eyes. Mr. Weasley let out a pained, low groan. She looked the older wizard over very carefully, opening his shirt and taking note of the multiple bites the snake left. Olivia turned sharply to her nurse-witch. "I need some Bitterroot Balm, a girding potion, a double pepper-up, some murtlap essence. I need a stitch tray, but I want the dragon string stitch line, not that cheap knock off." She shooed the nurse-witch on her way and set to work cleaning the wounds. An orderly stepped into the room as Olivia cut the remainder of Arthur's shirt off his body where it clung to him.

"Mrs. Weasley is asking if she can come back?" He said, shying back when Olivia looked up sharply. She merely nodded and set back into work, wasting no time once the nurse-witch came back with the trays and help. Olivia was busy moving her wand over each wound in turn, pulling the venom out of Mr. Weasley's blood when Molly came in.

"Ol-Olivia?" she sobbed out. Olivia glanced up from her work, knowing that her patient was turning black and blue more over with each passing minute.

"He's going to be fine, Molly." she assured, pulling venom from the last wound on his left hip. "A bit worse for wear, but fine." she moved to the stitching tray and began to sew Mr. Weasley's open wounds closed, spreading each new stitch with Bitterroot balm as she went. Olivia worked hard, but well and quick, and soon was able to leave Molly with her semiconscious husband. Olivia stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall, banging her head lightly against the wall slightly. _That would've been me._ She thought, one hand clutching her abdomen protectively, tears forming in her eyes. _Really, it should've been. _Her guilt seemed to take over more and more as she walked to the office to file her reports._  
><em>

* * *

><p>It took no time at all for Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore to get the Weasley family, plus Hermione and Harry, ready and out of the castle, four days earlier than holiday break. Harry had suffered from a nightmare which turned out to be true, and far too scary, which featured Mr. Weasley being attacked by a giant snake of some sort. It was the middle of the night, but immediately the children had been gathered and were taken to Grimmauld, where they were instructed to stay until the adults came back from initially seeing Mr. Weasley. All of the Weasley children were quiet and solemn, waiting impatiently for news on their father. Harry seemed to feel more guilty that the attack had happened, rather than relieved he'd seen it and was able to alert someone, thus saving the man's life. Hermione sat to the side, her heart heavy for her friends and the man who always made her feel welcome. Everyone jumped when the front door opened and abruptly shut again. Sirius walked in, immediately walking over to Harry and pulling the younger wizard close and hugging him tight. "Heard you were blaming yourself." Sirius said, his voice solid and more serious than anyone had heard him ever be.<p>

"I felt like it was me, Sirius." He admitted against his Godfather's chest. "I felt like I was doing it."

"From your bed in Gryffindor Tower?" Sirius said, a tiny amount of humor returning to his voice, to no one's amusement.

"You saved our dad, mate." George piped up.

"Doesn't matter to us how you saw it, the point is you let someone know, didn't just met it go!" Ginny agreed.

"He wasn't even meant to be there." A voice sounded from the door. Olivia stood against the frame, obviously exhausted, her clothes soiled from her extremely long shift at the hospital, a mix of potions and blood splattering her scrubs and over-robe. Sirius released Harry and turned too, his face stern as ever. "I am truly sorry, kids. It was my duty he took." None of the children spoke as the older witch turned to walk away. Sirius swallowed thickly.

"So much self blame in this house." Sirius muttered, not knowing how to comfort Olivia, nor knowing where Remus was when she needed him. Hermione carefully moved from the room to follow her friend. Sirius turned back to Harry. "Now, if I hear you blame yourself for something Voldemort has done one more time..."

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't bother knocking on the door to the room she knew Olivia usually took up in, because she could hear the thick sobs the older woman was releasing into her pillow through the door. It made sense to Hermione that she was feeling guilty, but Hermione also Mr. Weasley was the type of man who'd much rather take the attack than let Olivia and the baby be harmed, an attack that the baby wouldn't have survived. No, Hermione didn't bother to knock, she just pushed the door open and walked in, closing it again behind her and placing a silencing charm on it. "Olivia?" she ventured, sitting down of the edge of the bed where Olivia had curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. "It's not your fault." she continued.<p>

"Like hell it's not." Olivia snapped, taking Hermione back. Olivia wasn't normally one to curse, but it was more understandable at the moment.

"Liv, seriously. That would've..."

"Killed the baby?" she asked in a snap. Hermione shied back. "But it also nearly cost seven children their father."

"I don't think this is comparable. And I know for certain that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want to hear you saying it's your fault." Hermione insisted, laying a hand gently on her friend's back as she cried.

"You should've seen him, Hermione. Molly ask for me to be his healer." She sat up in the bed, but pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Because you're good at what you do, and you're order, so you wouldn't ask questions. It was nothing more than that, I know it." Hermione said. It was obvious Olivia was remaining unconvinced.

"Tonks came in, to do the report." Olivia said, and Hermione didn't have to ask to know why that was not good. She and Olivia had exchanged several letters which included Tonks' distaste for Olivia, especially since becoming pregnant. It was obvious the other woman was jealous, though Olivia had barely spoken to her.

"How was that?" Hermione ask, dreading the answer.

"She let me know she knew he took my place, and made it into a huge deal. Then made me tell three different times how I did everything so she could double check I was right." Olivia said quietly. "I really hate that she hates me so much. It's not like I asked for any of this." She leaned her head back, tears rolling down her face. "I ask Remus if he was seeing anyone, he lied to me. I wouldn't have..."

"I know." Hermione said. She didn't know what to say for comfort. A knock sounded from the other side of the door, and Hermione left Olivia relaxed back onto the bed. She barely opened the door enough for her body to fit through and pulled it closed behind her. "She probably doesn't want you in there." Hermione said, not caring how disrespectful to her former professor she was being. The man looked at her with pure shock on his face.

"But- Is she okay?" he ask, trying to move past Hermione to the door, but Hermione refused to let him through.

"No. Where were you?" She insisted, pressing into where she knew wasn't her business to be.

"I was looking at something with Sirius." He said defensively. Hermione cut her eyes and moved away from the door.

"If she needs to hex something, don't duck." Hermione said, allowing Remus past her into the room. Remus was confused by how Hermione was acting, until he caught of Olivia, still filthy from an eighteen hour shift at the hospital and dark circles hanging low under her eyes. Though she normally wore minimal makeup to work, her mascara was smudged in several places.

"Hermione seemed pretty upset at me..." He said, hanging back toward the door. "Are you alright?" He seemed too scared to move any closer. Olivia shook her head wildly, causing her hair to fall in her face. She looked so hopeless and hurt that Remus couldn't take it any longer, and loved over to the bed. "Tell me what happened?" He ask, wrapping both arms around her. Olivia told the entire story, about how it should've been her, but everyone told her she was wrong for feeling that way, and when she got to the part about Tonks, she explained to Remus that this was probably had Hermione up in arms for her.

"She really treated you that way?" he said, obviously upset.

"I don't blame her." she replied with a sniff. "Sorry Hermione snapped at you." Remus placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"It's what friends are supposed to do. Come, let's get you cleaned up." he said, pulling her to the bathroom en-suite. He helped her clean off and into her pajamas before tucking her back into bed. "I'm just so so glad you're both safe and okay." he whispered into her hair as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sirius made sure that Harry was fully calmed down before he went in search of Hermione. He knew that she would agree that the boy needed him more at the moment, and he needed to know Harry was alright. Once they'd successfully gotten Harry to take a sleeping potion he sought out after his fiancee. He found her shut in her normal guest room, curled up next to a lamp, staring at a book. It appeared she had tried to read but couldn't make herself focus. Sirius came in and shut the door behind himself quietly, settling into the chair next to her bed without a word, waiting for her to react.<p>

"I yelled at Remus." she said after a moment, looking up. "That's so unlike me. But Olivia, she looked so-"

"He's understanding, you'll find." Sirius reassured her. "How are you, love?"

"Tired." she replied with a sigh. She looked back to the pages of her book, but she could feel Sirius' stare burning her skin. "You never answered my letter." she added, looking up.

"It hasn't been _that _long." Sirius said, grinning and hoping Hermione's face would soften a little, to no avail.

"Sirius." she said sternly. "Please."

"Do you have any clue how much your parents will hate me?" he pleaded to her, his cheerful disposition dissolving into despair.

"They'll come around once they understand I'm safer this way." she replied. Sirius let out a long sigh and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Love, please consider that you'll be showing up with a thirty-five year old man, trying to convince them it was for your safety. They'll think I forced you into it. I'm covered in prison tattoos... I-"

"You're saving my life." she cut him off. "Trust me, okay?" she said softly, taking his hand in hers as she sat up to the edge of her bed. "I know them. And while really, I'd give _anything_ to have them there for me, they'll handle it better this way." she explained. "It's going to be hard enough to explain that I'm older than they think, considering they brought me into the world and all." She smiled gently at Sirius.

"I trust you." he said finally. "But remember, Hermione. I do not like it." He rose and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Get some sleep. You look like you're about ready to fall over." he remarked. Hermione hesitated for a moment, not letting go of his hand she had taken.

"Sirius?" she ask quietly. He tilted his head as looked down at her.

"Mione?" he replied.

"Stay with me? Not all night. Just, until I can fall asleep?" she blushed deeply, obviously slightly embarrassed. Sirius grinned and settled on the edge of the mattress next to her, stretching out on top of the quilt.

"Of course." he whispered, kissing her hair as she snuggled into her covers next to him.

* * *

><p>It was a good ten hours before anyone else dare to knock on Olivia's door, as Hermione and Remus had warned them how exhausted she was and that she really needed the rest. She slept the entire time after Remus managed to calm her down, until there was a gentle knocking on her door. Olivia opened the door slowly and reluctantly, still feeling the ache from her stress and long work day. Molly stood on the other side of the door, holding a breakfast tray. "Good morning, dear." she said with a small smile. Olivia felt confused, but opened the door fully and stepped out of the way to allow Molly into the room so that she could sit the tray on the desk in the corner.<p>

"Morning." Olivia replied, unsure of herself.

"I just thought you'd be hungry, seeing as you missed supper taking care of Arthur last night." Molly said. "I brought some lemon soother tea, in case the little one has your stomach upset this morning."

"Th-Thank you." Olivia replied, sitting down on the foot of her bed, watching Molly set out several plates with eggs, toast, sausages, tomatoes and oatmeal.

"Least I could do after how well you fixed Arthur up." she said cheerily, confusing Olivia further. "I wasn't sure what you wanted..."

"Molly, er-"

"No, now you hush. I've heard quite a bit about how you find this mess to be your fault, and _none_ of us blame you. Not the kids, not Arthur. Nobody." She said with a definitive nod.

"But-"

"Eat." Molly said, moving over to guide Olivia to the desk. "Arthur's asking to see you. He's very grateful." She smiled and patted Olivia's face. "Not just that you save him, but that he was able to save you two too." she said. Olivia opened her mouth, but decided to close it again and gave Molly a small, shy smile before digging into her food. She rushed through half the bowl of oatmeal, the only thing the baby would allow her to stomach, then dressed in a fresh uniform quickly, coming down the stairs in a rush.

"I need to get to the hospital." she announced when she came into the kitchen where most Order members were held up, including Nymphadora Tonks, who looked more soured upon her entrance. "I need to go check up on Arthur."

"When can we go?" Ron ask, looking to Olivia for an answer.

"I'll know once I get over and check him." she said to all the kids. They nodded.

"Thank you for saving our dad." Fred pipped up, causing Olivia to smile. Remus rose and followed her to the didn't say anything to each other, but Olivia felt comforted just to have him accompany her. She noticed he did this more now, though he wasn't too much more open, he was trying. When they arrived at St. Mungo's, Olivia immediately clocked in and headed for the private room Mr. Weasley was held in. Remus still had to wait outside, as Olivia hadn't cleared him for visitors and she was his main healer. Olivia found Mr. Weasley asleep, his face much less swollen and bruised than last she saw him. She started to quietly run diagnostic tests and spells with her wand when the older man's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"I owe you a large thank you, young lady." He said, his voice weak and raspy. Olivia smiled and gently took his hand in her own.

"Not as big as I owe you, I'm afraid." she replied. Mr. Weasley smiled, though it was quite weakly.

"I promise you, I'd rather that baby be okay." he said. "And you too, of course." Olivia grinned.

"You're far too kind, you realize." she said, standing to check his bandages. "I think you'll be allowed visitors in a couple days, but the kids should hold off." she said, attempting to make it sound like it was fast and not dragging along. Mr. Weasley looked a bit disappointed. "Well, Molly can come anytime you want." She added. She left to check in with Remus and send him home with a report before continuing with her rounds.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Sorry something kinda came up, but here is the update you were dying for! I hope you enjoyed it, and remember than in two more chapters ITS WEDDING TIME! OMG<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy and review, review, review!**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chaos had descended upon the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, as wedding plans and healing were the two main focuses on everyone's mind. There were mere days left until the wedding, and Hermione was beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything happening around her. She was thankful to both Molly and Olivia, who had both stepped in to take care of most every detail, including catering and cake, location and music, leaving Hermione only to worry about her own nerves and cold feet. Sirius seemed to be so calm, so in control over everything as the time drew closer. He'd pull her aside to check on how she was feeling at least twice a day, sometimes stealing a quick kiss that always left Hermione breathless and blushing. She was overall convinced that such kisses were designed to insight just such a reaction, if not breed familiarity between them for things to come.

_That,_ however, was something that Hermione was not ready for in the least. She had been thinking on it a lot, how she didn't want to disappoint Sirius. It was with that thought in mind that she went looking for Olivia on this particular Saturday morning. She took a cab over to her friend's flat, as normal, but was surprised to find Remus answering the door, as he was supposed to be doing a suit fitting with Sirius and Harry. "Good morning!" He greeted cheerily, as he opened the door wide to allow the younger witch inside. "I'm afraid that Olivia is dealing with her first bout of morning sickness this morning, so..." He warned. Hermione looked Remus over. He was still in his pajamas, his sandy hair sticking up in several directions. Hermione made her way into the main living room and found Olivia curled into a tight ball, a teddy bear clutched to her chest and eyes shut tight. She was more disheveled than Hermione had ever seen, her face pale and blotchy. It warmed her heart a little though, to see that Olivia was wrapped up in one of the over-sized jumpers Remus wore so often. Hermione took a seat far away from her friend, in a chair to the left of the couch.

"Good morning Sunshine." Hermione said, giving Olivia a bright smile when she peaked her eyes open.

"Ehhh." she replied, curling back up. Remus came into the room back from the kitchenette and sat a cup of tea beside his wife, the smell of lemons and honey wafting from the cup.

"She woke up sick around five this morning." Remus informed Hermione, humor and sympathy playing at his tone. He settled down gracefully on the cushion next to her, laying a hand gently on her back, rubbing circles as to sooth her.

"That was nearly five hours ago." Hermione said, a bit surprised. Remus nodded.

"Yes, we've noticed." he said almost under his breath. After a few awkward moments Olivia slowly unfolded herself from her tight curl and picked up her tea, taking slow sips from the cup. Hermione watched from the side as Remus attempted to comfort her illness, feeling very much like she was invading a moment she shouldn't be. There was a certain level of compassion to Remus' actions that Hermione couldn't help but smile at, watching as he brushed back the stray hairs that had fallen in Olivia's face. She finished the entire cup and seemed to be feeling much better.

"Sorry, Hermione." Olivia said, sitting up more and clearing her throat.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione replied. "Feeling better?"

"Much." she nodded, turning slight back to face Remus. "You can go with Sirius now." she said with a tiny smile. Remus took her tea cup and placed it in the sink.

"I don't know, won't you need me here?" he ask, moving back to the couch. "You're sick."

"Morning sickness, Remus. It's passing. I'm fine." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I've got Hermione." she added, gesturing to the girl behind her. Hermione hid her surprise, and nodded.

"Right. Go get ready for my wedding." Hermione chimed in. Remus seemed reluctant, but dressed and left eventually anyway, leaving the flat to the girls. Olivia waited for the 'pop' of her husband's disapperation before she turned back to Hermione to speak. "I'm so glad you came over." she breathed.

"Why?" Hermione ask, genuinely confused. Olivia looked unsure of herself, and sighed.

"He's being... Wonderful. But I feel like- I don't know." She shook her head. "He got up with me, held my hair and got me a cool cloth. But I just... I feel like..."

"It's only because of the baby?" Hermione ventured, noting how much trouble her friend was having with her emotions. Olivia nodded, looking down. "It's his baby, too. I'm sure he's just trying to help."

"I don't want him to be different because of that. I want- I want him to be how he'll be when the child gets here and is no longer inside me. I don't want to get used to him, attached to the attention..." A tear trailed down her face. "Gods, I hate these emotions." Hermione moved from her perch on the chair and moved to sit next to Olivia.

"Have you talked to him about that?" Hermione ask gently.

"No, Hermione. And I can't." Olivia bit back. Hermione let the aggression slide, it was clear that Olivia had a lot going on herself.

"Why can't you?" Hermione pressed, knowing full well it was getting into dangerous territory.

"How much do you know about werewolves as a species rather than beast to be fought of?" Olivia ask, her face suddenly pulled serious. "I know that Snape set that essay on recognizing and defending against transformed werewolves, but other than that?" She clarified. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I tried to read more than the books we had for our year." Hermione started. "Only most other books were kept in the restricted section of the library. It didn't seem too pressing, it was more of a curiosity for me, so I didn't keep up the search."

"Alright." Olivia said. "Then you should know, there are things that carry over when a werewolf isn't transformed. Past heightened senses and things you'd expect. Lycanthropes have a special magic to them that's different than a normal witch or wizard possesses. It's quite old, dating back to when the curse was written, centuries ago." Hermione sat fascinated, hanging on every word her friend said.

"That's amazing." Hermione said quietly, making sure no to interrupt.

"When someone infected falls in love, or in our case, doesn't but ends up married anyway... There is something that can be done that insures the werewolf that their mate is protected." She explained, pulling the collar of her shirt a bit away and exposing a very faint, silvery-white bite at the base of her neck where her shoulder connected. It looked as if the scar had been there a long time, but Hermione could tell from the story Olivia was telling that this was fairly new just rapidly healed.

"Its a bite?" Hermione said, almost afraid of her words. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's a mark. He was very much a man when he gave it to me. It gives over some of his magic for my protection, and identifies me to all others as his." She pulled the collar of her shirt and the jumper back up around her.

"That's sweet." Hermione said, but the comment seemed to upset Olivia, who shook her head in disagreement.

"No. He can only do that _once. Ever._ He wasted it." She said, her words growing increasingly bitter. "A mark is meant for the one you want to spend your life with. It's... specific protection. It identifies me to him when he's a wolf, it causes affections that don't exist as a result of the link." Olivia stopped and took a deep breath. Hermione tilted her head as she took in the sight of her friend, who seemed to be riddled with guilt.

"Olivia." Hermione said, firming her voice and commanding her friend's full attention. "I wounder if you realize that Remus is thirty-five. Extremely intelligent. He's had plenty of time to find someone if he was going to, and he knew what he was doing when he gave that to you. And when he married you. You're his wife, and growing inside you right now is his child. He cares, and you're too worried about him to even see that he's fairly happy right here with you." Olivia stared at her friend, mouth slightly agape.

"I-"

"Didn't realize all that?" Hermione ask with a smile. "I figured as much. Please talk to him."

"Alright, alright." Olivia said, nodding. She sat still for a moment, one hand spread flat on her stomach, fingers lightly drumming, then she looked over to Hermione once more. "Lecturing me isn't what you came over for." she said, changing the subject at long last.

"No, I just. I just realize I'm getting married. Soon." Hermione said, color flushing from her face.

"Yes?" Olivia said, in a mix of understanding and mild humor.

"I'll have a wedding night." She added. Olivia nodded, then froze, eyes widened.

"Right."

"I know we talked some about it, and I just- I don't want to disappoint him." Hermione said, her face growing nearly purple.

"Would it help if I took you to get something to wear?" Olivia ask. Hermione looked pained by the thought of lingerie, but nodded. Olivia giggled. "Give me a moment to get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>"I look like an absolute idiot." Sirius complained, tugging at the overly tight collar of his third suit he'd been forced into. Because Hermione had decided on a muggle-styled dress, Sirius, Remus and Harry were getting more traditional muggle tuxedos rather than dress robes to accompany the bridal party. Remus laughed from his place nearby where a tailor was fitting him to a suit of his own.<p>

"No, you really don't." He tried to assure his old friend. Sirius growled under his breath.

"You're just smug because this type of thing suits you. Always has." Sirius complained. Remus gave a cheek grin, but turned his attention away when Harry emerged, a similar look of disdain on his face.

"How long do I need to wear this?" Harry ask, holding his arms straight out to his sides. Sirius and Remus both laughed at the sight of Harry in his too-large suit.

"Until you find a different one that fits." Sirius said, dismissing the boy back into the supply room, shop-help on his heels. "Poor boy." Sirius said. "I still fear he'll hate me at the end of this."

"Never." Remus said, cutting off his doubts. Sirius sighed, and looked back toward where Harry had gone before coming closer to his friend and leaning in.

"Mate, I'm getting terrified." He confessed. "It's not the being married part either."

"It's after, right?" Remus ask, shrugging off his suit jacket and handing it to the tailor. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, it's bloody inhuman, what they're forcing." Sirius sighed.

"Just... Be gentle with her?" Remus offered. Sirius cut his already storming grey eyes at his friend, showing he meant no humor. "You're... Sirius Black. You're not scared of sex." Remus said defensively.

"I have to tell you something. Something no one knows because there was never a point." Sirius said in a low, hushed tone. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Even when I... you know..." he fumbled, "Lost _it_, the girl wasn't a-"

"Virgin?" Remus ask plainly. Sirius' face deepened to a dark crimson red, and he nodded. Remus' mouth hung in an 'O'.

"See my problem?" Sirius ask. Remus nodded, then thought, before clapping a hand on his friend's back. "There's something else- I mean, you and Olivia got pregnant so quickly..."

"Don't worry. I'll talk you through all that mess later." He said, ending the conversation quickly as Harry came back into the room, finally in a fitted suit. They had the shop-help hang and bag the suits and they left in search of lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what comes next! I know this was a bit bland, but I tried to make it interesting! Next is the wedding! YAY! :D<strong>

**If anyone has any ideas about the wedding, please share them, because I'm not 100% on it yet. You guys are amazing, and thank you all for reading my story!**

**Be sure to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buckle down, this is a long one. :D**

* * *

><p>"Deep breaths, in and out. Very good." Remus tried to sooth Sirius over. It was only quarter after six in the morning, but Sirius had woken Remus up as soon as he woke up from a night of restless sleep. Remus was not only his best friend, he was also the one of the calmest people Sirius ever had the good fortune to meet. He'd stayed the night previous as Grimmauld for the purpose of keeping Sirius sober and calm, and because Hermione wanted to stay with Olivia, as the groom was not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Sirius was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, a room which he's already cleaned spotless while Remus sat and watched him fuss. Hermione had raised enough of a fit over Kreature doing what the young witch had dubbed 'inhumane slave labor', so Sirius limited his use of the foul little beast.<p>

"I'm not ready for this, Moony. I'm not." He complained, roughly rubbing his face. Remus sat back, somewhat enjoying the show, and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's not so bad." He tried to assure his friend. "I mean, it seems like the universe is shattering now, but when you give it a week or two... Not too bad at all. You'll need time to settle, of course. And it is Hermione, so you'll probably fight. A bit, not too much." Sirius seemed to find no comfort in his friend's words.

"I don't want to hurt her." Sirius sighed. "I'm damaged though. I mean, I wish I could just blame Azkaban and write it off, but I feel like I could do more to rise above it. I'm not the same."

"You're not so different, either. Perhaps Hermione can help you heal?" Remus offered. Sirius sighed once more and shrugged, flopping down into the floor at the foot of his bed. "Look. I felt the same way about my own marriage. And I promise you, it does get better. I mean, you and Hermione are already doing worlds better than Olivia and I were at this point. I was a wreck, immature and withholding. You've vowed to learn from my mistakes already. It's going to be fine. I solemnly swear it." Remus grinned. Sirius looked up and a small smile of his own busted out across his lips.

"At least I have you to ask, huh?" Sirius said, taking the hand Remus had extended to help him out of the floor.

"Always going to cheat off my paper, right?" Remus replied with a laugh. "Come on, let's go wake Harry and have a spot of breakfast. Big day after all."

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing awkwardly outside the bathroom door, a little unsure of what to do. "Olivia, what can I do to help?" she called, cringing at the unpleasant sounds of her friend being sick on the other side of the door.<p>

"N-" Olivia started, before heaving again. "Nothing love. It'll pass." she said, her voice almost cheery in spite of what was happening. Hermione leaned into the wall and waited for a moment, when she heard the toilet flush and sink running. A moment later Olivia appeared, looking much better than she had going in.

"Alright?" Hermione ask.

"Oh, worlds better now. Best not to fight it." Olivia remarked. "Hungry? I'm starving."

"Pregnancy seems _fun_." Hermione mumbled, following Olivia into the kitchenette.

"It's not so bad. And Remus gives one hell of a foot rub." Olivia replied, taking various items from the cabinets."What do you feel like eating? Your big day, after all."

"I don't, really. Maybe some oatmeal?" Hermione requested, spying a package.

"With raisins!" Olivia added excitedly, causing Hermione to laugh. Olivia made their morning meal fairly quickly, and just as they finished eating Molly and Ginny both arrived, Molly with all three dresses in tote.

"Still feeling alright dear?" The older witch ask kindly, hugging Hermione tight. Hermione nodded.

"I'll be okay. It's just one of those things." She replied with a weak smile. Molly nodded and instructed Hermione to have Olivia help her into whatever the two had bought to go under the wedding dress. Olivia had taken Hermione to a very upscale french lingerie store, where she purchased a corset set in the purest white, one which laced up the back. It had sheer lace knickers and garter straps, to hold up Hermione's matching sheer white stockings. Olivia laced the garter up tight, making Hermione laugh to break the tension by teasing Hermione about her waistline, since Olivia's was expanding. Once securely dressed in her unders, Olivia put Hermione in a fluffy blue dressing robe and sent her back out for Molly to do her hair.

The women all fussed over Hermione, with her hair and makeup, before moving on to Ginny and finally Olivia. Olivia and Ginny were instructed to dress first, and it was when Olivia came back out in her bridesmaid dress that Hermione could see just how much her body had changed. The silky blue fabric clung to the older witch's curves and small baby bump, showing the child's presence within it's mother to the world. "Awe, Olivia... You're so cute!" Ginny squeaked.

"It is sort of sweet, isn't it?" Olivia ask, running a hand over her stomach.

"Just wait, you'll be miserable and yelling to get it out soon enough." Molly said with a chuckle. "Of course, I enjoyed being pregnant with the first three, but after that..."

"I don't foresee that being a problem for me, Molly." Olivia said, wide eyed. The younger girls and Molly laughed.

"What do you want, Liv?" Ginny ask. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't really know. Remus wants a girl though. He doesn't like the idea of having a son that caused trouble like he did." She smiled.

"Girls are capable of trouble, too." Molly added, nodding toward Ginny, who laughed.

"I know. Don't want to burst his bubble though." Olivia confessed.

"Your turn, Hermione." Molly said gently, suddenly changing the subject. "It's almost time to go." Reality set in on Hermione. The gravity of the day felt like weight on her chest, and each breath seemed to be running from her. She nodded slowly and allowed Molly to lead her back into Olivia's bedroom to be dressed.

Hermione could hardly believe herself in the mirror. Her hair had been calmed into delicate curls and piled on top of her head, except for a few choice ones which framed her face. Olivia had wound little blue flowers into her hair here and there. They'd done winged eyeliner on her, the kind women wore in the pin-up days, and put a slight rouge to her cheeks. "You'll floor him." Molly said tearfully. "You look so, so beautiful."

"You really do." Olivia agreed with a bright smile. "The cars are here. Ready to go?" Hermione slipped into her simple white heels and nodded after a moment.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she concluded.

* * *

><p>The car, which it turned out as a surprised from Sirius was a limousine, pulled slowly into the antique banquet hall that had been rented for the occasion. The ceremony was being held in one room, the reception in another. Hermione had never been to this place before, but she wasn't disappointed in Sirius when they pulled in. The old stone building had all the charm of a castle, with deep green bushes and rich grass on the grounds in spite of the winter weather and spitting snow. Molly lead the girls into the hall where Arthur was waiting, resting in a chair as he was still fairly weak. A wedding coordinator stood by also, three bouquets of white roses with blue accents in her hand. She was a very business looking woman, but she smiled kindly as the women neared. It seemed like though Hermione had requested the event be small, Sirius had spare no expense. Hermione wondered how the hall would look, but her wonderings were cut short when the music cued up and Olivia was ushered through the double doors first. Ginny was next, after Olivia had time to make her way down the aisle. Then it came her turn, and Mr. Weasley stood, and though he leaned heavily on his cane, he extended his arm. Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed the older wizard on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me away, Mr. Weasley." She smiled sadly, wishing her father could be present.<p>

"It's my honor, I assure you." he smiled. "You look beautiful, dear. Ready?" He ask. Hermione swallowed and blinked away any tears that threatened to peak through, then nodded. The coordinator swung the doors open and everyone in the room stood to attention. Hermione looked up at the fairy lights that adorned the ceiling, running along side icy blue ribbons. The whole room seemed to be white and blue, with flowers and ribbons and bows placed around in elaborate decorations. The aisle had a slight curve to it, and Hermione could not yet see her groom, but she felt her knees start to shake. This was it, her wedding. A piano played softly to the side, but Hermione couldn't hear it for her heart pounding in her ears. They walked slowly, halfway because of Mr. Weasley's limp and halfway because of Hermione's nerves. Soon enough the two came into sight of the rest of the bridal party, and Hermione felt her breath hitch. It was no secret that Sirius Black was a good looking man, everyone who'd met him thought so. But his suit was very much suited to him, and somehow Remus had convinced him to tie his long black hair back. He seemed equally transfixed on Hermione, like the rest of the room had dissolved away. Hermione barely noticed the rest of the trip down the silvery white walkway until Mr. Weasley laid her hand into Sirius'.

"You look... indescribable." Sirius whispered to her as they stepped forward. Hermione smiled shyly, unable to respond. The Ministry official stepped forward and the bonding began. Hermione, like Olivia, had never seen a magical wedding before, but Olivia had explained it well enough. It helped with some of the shock she felt as her feet started to tingle and light started to overtake her body, snaking up her legs, torso, then down her arm where her hand was joined with Sirius. The incantation lasted only a moment longer, then the light started to fade the same way it came, leaving their hands last.

"If you had rings, exchange them now." The stout little Ministry official instructed. Olivia and Remus both stepped forward, having help the rings for the bride and broom, respectively. Hermione's hands shook as she slid the gold band onto Sirius' hand. He smiled gently as he took her hand in his, but didn't immediately put her ring on. Instead, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, then slid the ring down on top of the diamond one he'd gotten for her. Hermione felt like she was growing too hot, and her head spun. Sirius seemed to notice, and held her up. "You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Black." The official spoke once more. Sirius swung Hermione into a deep dip without warning, kissing her hard. It was unlike any kiss the two had shared before. Hermione knew it was mostly for the cameras and reactions, but she couldn't help but loose herself in it. He smelled so nice, and his lips moving against hers was causing an unfamiliar stir in the pit of her stomach.

When he finally brought her up, Hermione had to steady herself on him to keep from being too dizzy. "Mrs. Black." He grinned, offering over his arm. Together they walked down the aisle, Hermione unsure of her every step. He lead her down the aisle, out into the same hallway she'd waited in, then finally into a dining hall, which was equally decorated in magnificent icy sculptures of cherubs and swans. Olivia and Remus followed in next, their hands laced tightly together, then Ginny and Harry, standing at least a foot apart awkwardly.

"What do you think?" Olivia ask, pulling Remus over to their friends. "Did we do good?"

"It's so amazing, thank you so much." Hermione gushed, pulling Olivia into a tight hug.

"You've only got a moment to breath before mum lets everyone in, so enjoy your peace now." Ginny pipped up, hugging Hermione. She took the moment given to take in her surroundings well, noticing a fountain of chocolate in the far back near a towering cake. There was a long table piled high with food. Hermione started to laugh.

"Remus, was the chocolate fountain your contribution?" she ask through her giggles, and everyone else joined in.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" he chuckled. "But, although I'm excited, I must credit Olivia to it."

"I crave chocolate so bad, sorry." she confessed.

"Blimey, can't imagine why." Sirius joked, prompting another laugh from everyone. Harry then came over and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered carefully to her.

"I'm sure." she answered in an equally hushed tone. People started to file in, and before Hermione had time to fully wrap her head around it, the band was playing and Sirius had whisked her away for their 'first dance as husband and wife'.

"I hope I was able to make this day somewhat bearable for you." He whispered into her ear as he held her close and swayed gently in time with the music.

"It's like a fairytale, forced marriage excluded." Hermione answered.

"I'm glad you like it. I was a bit worried." Sirius answered honestly. The first dance faded into a new song, but Sirius didn't let Hermione go. He did however spin her around a bit and nod toward where Remus had pulled Olivia out to dance as well. He help her close, and stole a kiss as the music played. "They look happy." Sirius commented.

"They do." Hermione agreed. "She's so in love, she just doesn't know it. But look at them."

"Give it time." Sirius agreed. "Are you hungry?" he ask suddenly. "This is our party, we can pretty much do what we want." Hermione laughed, but followed Sirius over to the buffet table and started a plate.

* * *

><p>As the crowd of well wishers and order members started to file out, Hermione started to feel more nervous. The day winding down meant only that the night would come soon, sooner than she truly felt ready for. Sirius, though a wondrous gentlemen, couldn't spare her from the anxiety that loomed over what lay ahead. "Alright, love?" Sirius ask, picking up on Hermione's tension.<p>

"Just a bit tired. It's been a long day." She lied, fiddling with one of the accents on her dress. It was really only a partial lie, because she'd been up since early. She'd danced with Sirius, Harry, and even Remus, walked around and given hugs and shook hands. Sirius had managed to get a few friends from school like her friend Luna she'd met in the library, and Neville to come. Hermione was glad for it, but feeling very exhausted, mostly mentally.

"We can head out whenever you like. As I said, it's our party." Sirius said with a wink. Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"Alright." She said finally.

"Okay, just give me a moment." Sirius said, kissing the corner of Hermione's mouth and jogging over to Remus, who pulled a small box from his suit pocket and handed to Sirius. He came back over and held out the box. "Your golden chariot, M'lady." He grinned.

"What is it?" Hermione ask curiously.

"Portkey. Rome." Sirius answered. "That is where you wanted to go?" His grey eyes showed a bit with fear behind their joy, like he might have let her down.

"Yes." She smiled. Sirius opened the box lid.

"On the count of three. Ready?" He ask, showing Hermione the old brass letter stamp inside embossed with a 'B'. Sirius counted slowly and held her hand tight, then they both touched the small object. The familiar sensation of cold airlessness filled Hermione, but Sirius braced her as they landed.

"That wasn't as bad as I remember." Hermione said, but her eyes were still closed tight. She could hear Sirius deep chuckle in her ear.

"Open your eyes, silly witch." he said lightly. "Welcome to Italy." Hermione opened one eye first, then the other. Their room was unlike anything she's ever seen, with a king sized bed downed with silk comforters, the walls and floor down in rich marble.

"This is amazing, Sirius. Thank you." Hermione said, hugging her now-husband before running toward the balcony. For the moment, her anxieties seemed to be forgotten as she stood and felt the breeze, taking in the skyline of the city. She came back into the room and found that Sirius had shed his suit jacket and tie, and undone the top three buttons to his shirt, allowing view of his very well sculpted chest to sneak into her vision. Hermione was then reminded of her situation. He'd somehow procured two glasses of champagne, and brought one over to her.

"Are you scared, love?" he ask, gently pushing a curl from her face. Hermione didn't answer, she merely looked down at their feet. "Hermione. Please look at me." His hand tenderly turned her face up to his, where her chocolate brown eyes felt lost in the deep grey of his. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back with a smile. "Drink up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well! There it was! The much anticipated wedding! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and you're all still enjoying my story. I want to thank you all for reading! Also- Minor side note: I have a new story about Sirius and his love which if you like Sirius you might like if you want to check it out, it would make me happy! :) You are all so wonderful!<strong>

**Be sure to leave a review telling me how you liked the wedding!**


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia was just finishing pulling her long dark hair back into a messy bun, and stepped out into the living room. She was nearly ready to go, just missing her coat, but Remus was still lounging on the couch; he was completely engrossed in his new novel, like a bomb could be detonated right next to him and he'd barely notice. "Remus?" she called, taking her coat from the rack, "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Ready for what?" he said after a moment, and he held his place in his book, then looked up at Olivia.

"I have an appointment. You knew that." Olivia reminded him. "I'm far enough to hear a heartbeat now, and they're doing an ultrasound, so we'll be able to see..." Olivia felt a sharp sting of disappointment as she realized what was happening.

"I- I didn't know I was going." Remus said, he seemed to be a bit ruffled by the suggestion that he attend with her. Olivia tried to hide her disappointment.

"You don't have to, I just thought that you might want to go this time." She replied, forcing a smile as she finished buttoning her coat. "I'll just fill you in, it's fine." Olivia broke for the door before anymore could be said, taking a deep breath of the cold winter air to calm herself and keep back tears. This was her third appointment since finding out she was expecting, and Remus had yet to willingly go to any of them. As much as it broke her heart, she had to let it go, because things were better without the conflict talking about it would cause.

Olivia had chosen to go through a muggle doctor for the pregnancy, something Remus seemed to have found to be a very good idea. Magical births were a bit more impersonal and hands-off than Olivia liked, and she knew the other Healers too well to be comfortable with them being so _personal_ with her during the course of her pregnancy and delivery. Once at the office, Olivia really started to feel alone. She was the only woman in the waiting room without their partner or someone with them. She'd thought of asking her mother to go, but as they were trying to keep the 'happily married' facade up with her, she thought it was best her mother not know that Remus wasn't going. She sat alone and ignored the side eyes of the others in the office, staring down at her shoes and waiting for her turn. It hadn't taken too long, because Olivia liked to be prompt with her visits, unlike patients who are always late or who show up an hour early and take up space. She felt a huge amount relief of the awkward air in the room when the nurse came through the door to the exam rooms and called her name. She smiled warmly to Olivia, and guided her back to the scales, took her weight and blood pressure before taking her on back into the ultrasound room. She sat down in a chair in the corner and waited for her doctor.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lupin." The doctor, a older Midwife named Joanne, greeted. Olivia returned the pleasantry and sat quietly by, unsure of what to do, as she'd never been in this room or situation before. "I need to ask you a few questions before we get started. Some of them you've answered before, and will have to answer each visit, as a precaution we hold for each patient." She explain, and Olivia nodded along. "How is the morning sickness?" she started off, looking down at her clipboard.

"Backing off." Olivia replied, sounding a bit bored.

"Are things alright at home?" she ask, still looking at the clipboard.

"Yes." Olivia replied, almost too quickly.

"Do you feel safe?" She ask, marking something as she went.

"Of course." Olivia replied. Joanne looked up and smiled in an almost knowing way.

"Do you want to tell me why you're so sad?" She ask. Olivia opened her mouth to ask what made her think that, but she stopped herself. She knew that the doctor had been at this a long time, and could probably read her like a paperback book.

"I- er-" Olivia fumbled. "I just wish my husband would come along at least once..." Joanne clicked her tongue and sat the clipboard down, turning to fully face Olivia.

"I'll be honest with you, dear. Many men don't know how to handle this sort of thing. Lots of my patients come alone or bring their mothers." Olivia seemed to find this information comforting, so Joanne kept talking. "How is he with other things?" She pressed.

"I don't understand the question." Olivia replied, her eyebrows furrowed at the conversation.

"Are you still having sex?" Joanne ask, picking her clipboard back up.

"Yes?" Olivia replied a bit taken back. The midwife nodded and thought.

"As often?" she pressed further.

"Probably more often now." Olivia confessed, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I know you think I'm being nosy, but sexual and mental health are extremely important for you at this time, and I need honesty. If mom isn't doing well, baby isn't either. Have you tried asking him outright why he won't attend?" Joanne ask, gesturing with her hands for Olivia to rise and follow.

"No, actually." Olivia confessed, her face burning with embarrassment from how much the midwife seemed to know. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to another exam room, then I'm rescheduling you for an ultrasound in a couple days, and you're going to ask your husband to come along." She said, her knowing smile returning.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she came to her senses and woke up. Their first day in Rome Hermione had decided to sleep off the night before and Sirius was patient enough to watch the wide screen television in the other room and stuff himself with room service. But today, her body was much less sore from her wedding night, with a little help from a deep tissue massage that Hermione was surprised to find Sirius was quite skilled at. Their bond through Hermione for a loop, and she had discovered that Sirius was not only suffering from some pretty heavy depression, he was extremely good at hiding it. It was his feelings that sat heavily on her mind as she brought herself into waking. "Sirius?"<p>

"Yes love?" He replied, rolling over to face his bride.

"Are you okay?" she ask, reaching for his hand.

"Are you?" he replied with a grin. Hermione shook her head.

"There's no need to pretend, Sirius. I can feel what you feel." She said. His grey eyes flashed a bit of sadness as he looked her face over. He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm still trying to cope with being free, is all. Azkaban is designed to break prisoners in a matter of hours, and I was there for eleven and a half years." He smiled and sat up, crawling up to sit beside Hermione, pulling her to him. "I try not to complain, because really... I out myself there. But it was more horrid than anyone can imagine."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Sirius." Hermione said, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "But you _did not_ put yourself there."

"I did." Sirius argued. "I may not have killed anyone, but I truly meant to. I was going to kill Peter, Hermione. I was so angry I couldn't think of anything else." He sighed and closed his eyes, and Hermione watched a tear slide down one cheek. "My temper cost me so much, it cost Harry so much, and Remus. I ruined more than my own life for revenge." Hermione sighed as Sirius poured his heart out to her, glad he was comfortable enough to do so, but afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"You're heart was broken, Sirius. You weren't thinking clearly." She said softly. Sirius shook his head roughly, then opened his eyes and smiled.

"We're on vacation, now is not the time for sadness. Now tell me, Sweet Witch, where do you wish to visit first?" He ask, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"I have a list." Hermione said with a giggle.

"I'd expect nothing less." Sirius replied, grinning. Hermione felt the weight of his pain lessen in her chest, and she felt very relieved. He rose to answer the knock at the door which was undoubtedly breakfast. He returned with a large silver tray of some of the most delicious looking foods Hermione had ever seen, including fresh fruits.

* * *

><p>"Over here, this way!" Hermione called, pulling Sirius by the hand through the busy and unfamiliar streets. Sirius chuckled and allowed her to lead the way. People seemed to stare at the two tourists, Hermione bundled in a nice and fitted pea-coat and scarf, Sirius braving the winter in jeans and t-shirt, with only a leather jacket for warmth. Hermione was too excited to notice, however, as she pulled him along.<p>

"Are you sure, Mione? It doesn't seem like much is back this way." Sirius said, looking around.

"Chiesa di Santa Prassede isn't as popular as some places, few people come to it. But the art in it is some of the most beautiful in Rome. It's Ninth century, and breathtaking in the pictures I've seen." She replied, pushing through. "Just here." She said, spying their destination. Sirius allowed himself to be lead, and found that while Hermione was right about the church being both breathtaking and uncrowded, he enjoyed watching her talk and look at things more than he did the actual attraction. In fact, it was starting to scare Sirius how attached to the witch he felt, regardless of being married to her. He knew deep down trying to form any deep romantic meaning in their relationship would be a ridiculous undertaking, and that she was only with him to save her own life, but it didn't stop the feelings from forming. "Sirius?" Hermione ask, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"Mione?"

"You looked zoned out." She said, turning back to a plaque describing a painting.

"Just thinking." He replied, knowing he must have sounded a bit far off.

"There is an open air market near by, if you want to go check it out. It'll defiantly be slower this time of year." Hermione said, pulling Sirius along again. But outside the church, Sirius dug his boot heels in and refused to budge.

"Hermione, love." Sirius said, calling for her to face him. "Is there a reason you want to avoid the big sights?" He felt a small shadow fall over him, the doubt of her comfort with him, like she was avoiding being seen out with Sirius Black.

"I, er-" Hermione started. "It's silly." she said, blushing. "I've been through so much life threatening stuff and I let this get to me. But I've always had a fear of crowds. Like groups of strangers, school's crowd doesn't bother me. And new people in small groups is fine..." She looked so impossibly embarrassed of her fear, that Sirius couldn't help but stop her rambling with a kiss.

"It's alright, love. I just wanted to make sure you do what you want on your trip." He said, placing another kiss on her hand. "Except we have reservations at seven, so we have to be done by then." He moved to leave in the direction she had started off a moment before, but this time Hermione held back.

"Reservations?" she questioned. "Where?"

"That." Sirius said with a grin as he tugged at her hand, "Is a surprise. Now, let's go spend money." Hermione laughed and followed after him, feeling very happy and light hearted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took longer than I wanted it to. Thanks for hanging in there! And thanks for reading my story! You guys rock!<strong>

**I want to take a poll, and I kinda hope I can get lots of votes in on it... For Olivia and Remus- Boy or Girl?**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading, and be sure to review, it makes me SMILE SO BIG! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

For a trip that had started out so nice, Hermione found herself regretting ever setting foot outside of London. She had thought before that just having to figure out what to say to her parents whens he went over to see them and introduce Sirius was bad; Hermione had even ventured that nothing could be worse than having to tell Jean and Howard Granger their only baby girl had married a thirty-five year old 'ex-con', but now that she and Sirius were hiding behind an old, ancient really, seeing her parents for that really didn't seem so bad.

The day had started with the feeling people get, like pins and needles- both of them had felt it. Sirius more than Hermione, but due to their bond their feelings were shared enough that she was picking up on it too. The intense dread one gets when you can hear a storm in the distance, feel the electricity crackling in the air long before lightening splits the sky. They'd had a good breakfast, even with Sirius being snappish and on edge, and went out into the streets to explore a bit more when the crowd managed to separate them somehow, which now was incredibly obvious it was by design. It wasn't too scary at first, though Hermione felt the normal anxiety she always felt in crowds. It was when long, bony, cold fingers took a death grip round her wrist that she knew something was wrong. She'd managed to get away, and even silence the entire crowd with the ear piercing scream for her husband, which brought him knocking people over to get to her in time. She and Sirius tried to run through the crowd with all eyes on them, knowing that the International Magical Cooperations board would have a field day if the once notorious and still very famous Sirius Black and his young bride were to have a large magic show in the streets of Rome.

Sirius led Hermione into a seemingly abandoned old alleyway, a cobblestone paved path, one much too skinny for cars to travel but as the Muggles in Rome were very fond of motorbikes it was really no surprise that the alley was so thin. Sirius was panting, but a grin was spread on his face. "What?" she ask, slapping his arm and causing a bark like chuckle to erupt from his chest.

"Nothing. Just realized- Did you even get a look at who grabbed you?" He ask, his panting slowing down now. Hermione felt a bit insulted by the accusation that she panicked over nothing, but she told the truth anyway.

"Sirius, it's not funny. I had to-" but her words were cut off when a flash of orange light shot just over their heads and hit the old stone wall above them, sending small chunks of rock flying. "I told you!" she yelled as Sirius took the same wrist and drug her away from the cloaked figured at the other end of the alleyway, who from the looks of the stature was a man, but hair and face were covered in a black hood and silver mask.

Sirius, who had at some point taken his own wand from inside his jacket and wordless shot a hex of his own over Hermione's head, and would've hit their assailant had they not deflected it so quickly. Sirius let out a profanity and sent another, then before Hermione could blink had her pulled tightly into his chest and dissapperated with her, reappearing in the safety of their hotel room. Sirius took Hermione's face in his hands, turning her in several different angles. "Are you hurt?" He ask, his voice breathless and frantic.

"No." she said, pulling away from his fussing. "But I _told_ you that someone grabbed me!" she scolded. "Do you not remember that I didn't marry you for fun?" Hermione realized too late that her words were too sharp, especially against a man who had saved her life.

"No, Hermione. I remember perfectly well why we're here." He replied, and by his voice alone she knew her statement had cut him, for he was uncharacteristically quiet and calm. He didn't turn back to face her but shrugged his jacket off and flopped down gracelessly onto the couch in the sitting room of their suite.

"Sirius, I didn't-" she started, but the door which separated where she was from him swung shut of its own accord, and she knew he wasn't in the mood to talk. She gave him a few minutes before knocking on the door to the main sitting room. "Sirius?" She called, "Please talk to me." The door clicked and swung open, and Hermione could see Sirius' hand and wand over the back of the couch.

"Yes, love?" He ask, in the same quiet voice. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but she knew her words, for one reason or another, had hurt him. She could feel it in her chest; his ache, and the overwhelming need to hide it.

"I'm sorry." She said, still unsure of the situation. After all, it shouldn't hurt his feelings to be reminded that their marriage was what it was, a sham.

"You've nothing to apologize for. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." Sirius replied. Hermione carefully moved forward, calculating each step as she rounded the couch to face her husband. His face was pale, and his dark grey eyes swam with unbroken emotions Hermione couldn't quite understand.

"We were having such a good time, I think it got pushed back in your mind that people out there really do want me dead, or captured. I'd rather be dead, but still." Hermione said, gently sitting on the edge of the cushion where Sirius' body lay. Sirius reached up and pushed the hair that had fallen down in their haste behind her ear.

"I don't know how anyone could want to hurt you, doll." He said, suddenly sitting up and moving away. Hermione sat in place for a moment, before turning to sit more properly on the couch.

"I'm a means to get to Harry, nothing more." She replied, her voice very sure of her thought. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I don't quite believe that it all there is to it. Why not take me? Or Remus? Or his aunt? We're his family. Then Ron, Ginny, or any other Weasley." Sirius moved quickly across the room and rummaged through a bag, pulling out a mirror. "Remus Lupin" he spoke firmly, and Hermione could hear Remus' voice low in the mirror. Sirius had started to speak too quietly for her to hear, and he returned to the couch and smiled calmly. "Hungry?"

"Sirius, whats going on?" Hermione said, not at all amused with his change in subject.

"Lunch, I was hoping." He replied, casually picking up a call-up menu. Hermione pulled the booklet from his hands and threw it onto the floor next to the couch.

"Sirius. You called Remus. I heard _my_ name. Why?" Hermione pressed, her anger getting away with her.

"I needed to report the attack to the Order, doll. Warn everyone. With Arthur being attacked, and someone coming for you- they needed the alert. Moony's on it." He said, pulling the menu back to him without words or his wand. "Food now, please?" He ask again. Hermione sighed, this time giving in.

* * *

><p>Hermione had curled up on the opposite end of the couch from where Sirius was sitting. She was attempting to read a book she'd picked up on one of their shopping trips about the culture of the Romans, while Sirius had found a murder mystery on the tele to engross himself in. Hermione tried several times to go back to her book, but finally had to give in and shut it. "For a pureblood, you're really good with muggle things." Hermione commented. "Aren't most purebloods useless with the muggle world?"<p>

"Lily taught me a lot. And Remus' mum. I honestly think that a mix is better." Sirius replied. "Wizards don't have television, and I'm not one to read- I don't really remember how I wasted all my time before I was introduced to the tele." The confession caused Hermione to giggle.

"I probably don't want to know." Hermione replied. She thought for a moment, picking up a biscuit that had gone uneaten from their ordered-in lunch and nibbling at it. "Sirius- how did you contact Remus?"

"It's a two way mirror." Sirius replied, lowering the volume of the tele and turning to face his wife. "At least, if you were to go purchase one that's what they'd say. I bought two sets, total of four in our second year. I wanted to charm them to work four ways, so that Remus, James, the rat and I could all talk to each other. Remus figured out how to charm them third year right before Easter Holiday." Sirius smiled at the memory, but it faded quickly. "I- I got James' out of his pocket when I went to get Harry that night. Remus kept his all this time, and I have mine and James' both. I'm planning on giving Harry his dad's, in case he was to need me or Moony." Sirius looked down. Hermione scooter closer to the obviously grieving wizard and placed her hand over his.

"I think he'll love that, Sirius." She said, giving him a soft, kind smile. "I'll be a bit disappointed if he uses it to have Remus help with his school work though." Hermione smiled when the suggestion made Sirius smile too.

"That was a huge use for Remus' mirror originally." He said, going back to his movie. Hermione reopened her book, and started to read, but then thought.

"If Remus has the mirror, do you think it would be okay for me to put a call in to Olivia?" Hermione ask, hoping that the request wasn't out of line. Sirius glanced over and shook his head.

"No, just say his name into it, he'll pass it off if she's near by, I'm sure." Sirius said. "It's in the green bag at the foot of the bed." Hermione left the couch and brought the mirror up, looking it over carefully. She took it into the bathroom with her and shut the door behind her.

"Remus Lupin." she said in the same sort of tone she'd heard Sirius use. It took a moment, but Remus appeared where her own face had been.

"Hello, Hermione." Remus greeted. "Glad to see you're alright. I hated to hear you were attacked."

"Honestly whoever it was, they weren't a very skilled wizard. It was a short duel before Sirius got us out of there." Hermione replied. Remus nodded.

"Well, either way. You two are relocating tomorrow, right?" Remus ask. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, we are. I was going to ask if we could stay in Rome one more day but because we've been found-"

"It's not safe." Remus finished. "Were you wanting Olivia?" He ask. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, if she's not busy." Hermione said excitedly. Remus nodded in reply and disappeared, leaving Hermione facing the ceiling in their flat. After a moment Olivia came into sight, and Hermione could hear Remus explaining the function of the mirror to his wife, before walking out of the room to leave them to their 'girl talk'.

"Hello love!" Olivia greeted cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you in once piece!"

"Remus told you what happened?" Hermione guessed. Olivia smiled.

"He tells me everything now days." Olivia replied. "Another story for another time." she explained when Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, other than the big of misfortune today; how are _things?" _Hermione needed no other prompting to know what her friend was asking.

"It's not so bad." Hermione replied, her face blushing deeply, nearing purple. Olivia giggled excitedly.

"It gets better, I promise you. I'd also tell you about how men are all different, but you won't be needing that talk." Olivia said, laughing again at the face Hermione made. "Is he treating you alright?" Hermione looked her friend's face over in the mirror. She noticed how much more well rested and happy she looked.

"Very well. Spending money like it's nothing. We got some things for the baby!" Hermione remembered. "How is the little one?"

"Very well, actually. I had an ultrasound yesterday. Remus cried, it was magical." Olivia said, beaming. Hermione laughed at her friend.

"He went with you? That's wonderful!" Hermione said, remembering the trouble Olivia had been having with Remus and the pregnancy.

"Well, not at first. But the doctor ask some questions and discovered the source of my sadness; therefore rescheduling the appointment for me to convince Remus to come." She said, pausing to look toward the door then back to Hermione. "He didn't go because he thought-" the joy faded a bit from Olivia's face, "He thought I'd be embarrassed. Of him." she explained. Hermione knew a lot of Remus, and this seemed to make sense to her.

"I expect you told him otherwise?" Hermione prompted. Olivia nodded.

"Of course. And a nurse flirted with him, which didn't make me happy, but it did worlds to help him. He's gorgeous, and plenty of women think so. I don't get it." Olivia still looked saddened at the memory.

"Make it your goal to erase that line of thought." Hermione advised.

"I think we can talk about my marriage issues from here until next New Year, but I want to hear about _you._" Olivia pressed, moving to lay on her bed and get comfortable. Hermione told her many things about their trip, her first night making love to Sirius, how he'd taken all the time she needed and been extremely careful with her, and let her sleep the next day. They talked until Sirius knocked at the door.

"Mione, alright in their?" he called through the door. "It's been over an hour." Hermione looked back to Olivia, but answered Sirius.

"Be right out." she said. "I missed talking to you. Can't wait to see you in a few days!" Hermione told her friend.

"You too love, best not keep him waiting. Just give the mirror a shout if you need me though." she said. Hermione agreed and they both walked away, letting the connection fall. "Sorry," Hermione told her husband, "gossiping with Olivia." Sirius smiled.

"You tell her we got the baby some things?" he ask, holding the door as she walked past him back into the sitting room. Hermione nodded and sat down, picking her book back up. It was a few good minutes before she noticed Sirius still watching her. It made her a bit nervous, the way he watched her.

"Sirius?"

"We've been married a week, love." He said softly. Hermione shut her book and looked up.

"Oh."

"It's been a long, horrible day. I'll pay the fee, if you want." Sirius said, trying to get a feel for what Hermione might be thinking. Without warning she stood and crossed the sitting room, taking his hand.

"No, we should save our allowed misses for emergencies." Hermione replied, pulling on his hand. Sirius could feel her apprehension, and her arms were shaking.

"Mione-"

"Please, Sirius." she replied, tugging once more. Sirius himself suddenly felt more nervous, but followed her, shutting the door to the bedroom behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys- Sorry it took so long. I loved getting the reviews asking for updates though, they make me feel so good about my story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) As always, blow that review button up! Hearing my alerts for my stories go off makes my heart smile.<strong>

Notice- I never liked that just Sirius and James had mirrors. Like I get that their bromance was intense and all... and ways. I know there were not 4 mirrors. I tweaked it. :) Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Before I write out this chapter, let me get something off my chest. I write this for fun, and while I enjoy reviews like- so much, getting on here and telling me to 'update on time for once' is rude. It honestly made me want to not post anymore- honestly. I have a child, husband, pets and this is a hobby. Just saying. I also follow a couple stories that update about every 6-7 weeks. It could be worse, mine are fairly regular. Thanks for reading my story- really. It means the world to me. But don't say such rude things.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You're home!" Harry said, springing from his place in a chair near the fire in the third floor drawing room of Grimmauld Place, and running over to his best friend and Godfather. "Not that I'm not extremely glad to see you, both of you, but you're not due back for three more days." Harry said, giving both Hermione and Sirius a hug in turn and then stepping back.<p>

"It's Christmas soon, we need to get home and clean up this dump." Sirius said, gesturing toward the wall where there were several mounted, dismembered heads of long passed House Elves. "Now lower your voice, you'll wake mother."

"Sirius, is there any hope of getting her off the wall?" Hermione ask with a slight wince. Sirius thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'm sure we can figure a way around her sticking charm, but I want to see the look on her face when she meets the woman who will be bearing her grandchildren." Sirius said, earning an incredibly uncomfortable look from Harry and a slap for Sirius from Hermione.

"I will not let you use the status of my birth to help you get long overdue revenge on your long dead mother." Hermione said, walking past Sirius and stalking off upstairs. Harry looked to his Godfather with a raised eyebrow as they watched her go.

"What did you do?" Harry said, turning back toward Sirius when Hermione disappeared up the stairs.

"We- got to talking. About her parents. More in depth, and she's quite cross over the whole thing. I don't think she mentioned a thing in the world to them, and expects me to go to a Christmas party they throw every year for friends and neighbors- to meet them. Tell me, Harry, on what planet is that a solid plan to introduce the parents to the husband you married in secret and is over a decade older than you?" Harry stood with his mouth slightly agape as he listened to the story.

"Has she lost her mind?" Harry said, thinking of the repercussions of such an act. He moved right past Sirius also- following the path Hermione had taken. At first, Harry thought she might have gone to her room that she'd occupied along with Ginny, but Ginny hadn't seen her, and was also surprised to find she'd come home early. Harry explained that she and Sirius were having a rough spot, and that Hermione was somewhere in the house. The two journeyed on, keeping quiet as to not get Ron more involved than he would be later anyway, as he was still sulking a bit when Hermione was mentioned.

"Do you think she might have gone up to Sirius' bedroom?" Ginny said, headed to the floor that only the master of the house occupied. Harry followed behind, and sure enough they found Mrs. Black with an open suitcase, putting away clothes.

"I didn't see any luggage. Harry said, confused.

"I shrank it." Hermione replied shortly, not looking up from her task. Ginny looked toward Harry with sharp eyes before walking over to the obviously upset brunette. Ginny gently lay her hand on top of Hermione's shaking loose a shirt that she'd been holding. Hermione didn't look up, and in a movement that put Harry very much in mind of Molly, Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug, and Harry heard a choked sob. Deciding that Ginny had it under control, Harry backed slowly out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Why can't he understand?" Hermione ask Ginny, her voice muffled against the redhead's embrace.

"What happened, love?" Ginny said, pulling away and guiding her to sit down at the foot of the bed. Hermione wiped her eyes and sighed.

"He asked me to tell him about my parents. We were having a normal, calm talk, and I suggested we introduce him to them at their Christmas party, to minimize the damage." Hermione said. Ginny nodded along as she talked. "He can't see that this is going to change my entire relationship with them. They could disown me, or yell at me and hate me. Or ask me to leave the wizarding world! I love my parents but I couldn't give up my magic. I just don't know whay I'm supposed to do, and I just want to do this the way that will be easiest for everyone."

"And Sirius doesn't seem like he likes that idea?" Ginny ventured. Hermione shook her head.

"No. He doesn't understand." Hermione said, shaking her head. Ginny smiled gently and squeezed her hand.

"I think he might, actually." Ginny said in a quiet, soft voice. "His family threw him out completely, after nearly beating him to death, Mum told us. Said that they wanted nothing to do with him because he was a 'blood traitor', because he refused to stop being friends with Remus and Harry's mum." Ginny retold Hermione as Molly had told her. "I think he knows how hard and scary family can be."

"He didn't tell me any of that." Hermione squeaked out, guilt suddenly flowing over her. Ginny gave a half hearted smile and stood, but patted Hermione's hand in a gesture as to let her know that she needed to stay.

"You two have a lot to learn about each other, Mione." Ginny said, stepping out the door in search for Sirius to send him up to speak to his wife.

* * *

><p>Remus was pacing. It wasn't the first full moon that had passed since he and Olivia had found out about their child, but it was the first time since he'd made such a deep connection with the life within his wife's womb that it was happening. It wasn't that he was worried about her, so much as it was that he couldn't protect her while she was at work and he had paws. Her job left working a 12 hour shift non-negotiable, as she was needed to be on staff in the event someone was attacked or that someone needed to be seen for injuries as the moon set. Olivia was napping on their bed and unaware of his pacing, his nerves, which were eating him alive. It wasn't until she spoke softly from behind him that he was even aware she'd woken up.<p>

"Want to tell me about it?" she ask in a sleepy voice, walking past her frazzled husband to the cold cabinet and retrieving some juice.

"I hate your job." Remus mumbled, flopping down at the table as Olivia poured two glasses of the honey colored juice.

"White grape." she answered his unspoken question as he looked at his glass before taking a sip. "And my job used to be your 'crowning achievement'." she said softly.

"That was before-"

"I understand." she cut him off. Olivia was starting to find it hard to separate herself from him, knowing that although things were different, she shouldn't allow herself too much attachment. Things had shifted so greatly between them that the line between what was due to hormones and the baby, what was from her mark, and what was real, true emotion.

"I just hate that I can't protect you there." Remus replied softly. Olivia worked from Eight PM to Eight AM on nights of the full moon, though if nothing was happening she was free to crash on one of the beds in the on call room or in an empty patient room. She was good at her job, and not often in harms way, because unless transformed werewolves were unconscious they weren't brought into the hospital, so Olivia was mostly only working in the event of attack victims and those who needed medical attention once the moon went down.

"I'm alright, Remus. I promise." Olivia whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. "Is Sirius back?" She ask, knowing that someone was wrong because Sirius had put a mirror call into Remus earlier in the day.

"Yes, I'll head over soon." Remus replied. Olivia could tell something was bothering him, more than the aches and crawling feeling that was overtaking him as the day dragged on. Olivia stood and pulled on her clean white Healer's robe over her scrubs, then donned her coat.

"I'll see you soon, right? Just relax." Olivia leaned in for a kiss, but Remus did not turn to face her, so she placed the kiss on his cheek and took her leave for the hospital, hoping Sirius could help him feel better. She arrived at St. Mungos fairly quickly and made rounds on the floor as always with her regular patients. As a specialist of a fairly rare condition, Olivia regularly took on patients with normal, common ailments to fill her patient list, and on this particular night, two of hers were admissions. It didn't take her long to get through with their check ups and find a empty room to curl up in, informing her nurse-witch working under her on this shift that she wasn't to be disturbed unless a lycanthropy related case came in or one of her two current patients needed something.

It was a quiet night, and Olivia read a bit in one of her medical study textbooks before doing a second set of rounds on her patients, then settled in for a nap. The night seemed like it would be a free twelve hours on her paycheck, until the door to the room she was occupying swung open so abruptly that the sound of the wooden door smacking against the wall is what woke Olivia from her slumber. A very nervous looking orderly, whom Olivia didn't recognize and assumed was new at the job, was standing at the door. "Healer Lupin?" he sputtered, hesitating at the doorway.

"Yes?" Olivia said, rubbing her eyes. The orderly held out a hazard robe, his face grim.

"We need you." He said, handing the robe over and helping Olivia tie it closed behind her back. "It's room 2 in emergency care."

"Information?" Olivia said, walking quickly and wishing that this new orderly would keep up.

"Patient is unidentified, mother is hysterical. Appears to be four to five years of age, female. Lacerations due to bites and clawing on the neck, wrist, upper arm and shoulder." The orderly explained, stopping at the door as Olivia pushed in to await orders on what to bring. Her nurse-witch and two others were holding pressure to the gushing wounds. Olivia took the girl's pulse and watched her breath before listing off several potions and sending for medical trays. She set in to closing the wounds as best she could, making the amount needing to be stitched smaller. The girl was pale, and her breathing shallow and ragged. Olivia set in forcing blood replenishers into her as best as a nurse-witch could with a dropper, being careful not to choke her. As a freshly infected lycanthrope herself, the girl was no longer a candidate for receiving blood through an IV.

Stitching her took the longest, but as her team had gotten her into stable condition in an effort Olivia was quite proud of, she was able to go slowly, taking her time with each stitch, making sure her scarring would be a minimum. She'd set the rest of the team to go clean up the blood on their uniforms and stayed with the girl herself, finishing the stitches. A knock on the door sounded just as Olivia closed the bite at the base of the girl's tiny neck. "Come in." Nymphadora walked in, dressed in her Auror's robes and carrying paperwork.

"Her name is Hannah." Tonks informed Olivia, who had started stitching closed the patient's wrist. "She's five. Her last name is Uphart." Tonks took a deep breath and shook her head. "Her mother is wondering if she'll die. Honestly it seems like she's... hoping... she'll die." Tonks seemed disgusted with the girl's mother.

"She's going to be perfectly fine. Well, she'll recover and live. Any clue who did it?" Olivia ask, glancing up.

"Her father was killed a couple years back by a werewolf named Hooper Douglas. He wasn't actually attacked, Douglas stabbed him in a pub." Tonks said, sitting down on an exam stool and watching Olivia work. "You're good at that."

"Thank you." Olivia replied, feeling awkward. "So you think this Douglas has it out for the family still?"

"That's the problem. He's in Azkaban." Tonks replied. "I was wondering if anything in your report could help."

"No evidence, I'm sorry. It's really a shame that dental records aren't used in the magical world. She's got a perfect bite on her neck." Olivia replied. She tied off her stitches on the girl's wrist and moved to the long clawed wound on her shoulder, turning the girl gently. Tonks winced when she saw the gaping slash.

"I'll fill my report in a moment, Auror Tonks. You have other things to attend to, I'm sure." Olivia said, glancing at the Auror who currently had long purple hair.

"I'm supposed to be questioning her mother but I had to turn that over, because I was about to punch her in the face." Tonks confessed. Olivia sighed.

"Alright." she said, going back to her work.

* * *

><p>Sirius was pacing the floor, half with worry and half with anger. He'd already been up all night roughhousing with a full grown werewolf, but now he was waiting on Olivia to come and heal her husband. Her shift was due to end over two hours before but she had yet to come. Remus hadn't had a very bad moon, comparatively, and was upstairs sleeping, but needed some healing. Hermione sat the kitchen table and watched her husband pacing as she sipped her coffee. "Remember Sirius, she is a werewolf specialist. It was the full moon." she reminded him.<p>

"Moony will rip the country apart if something is wrong. I just think she should have-"

"Checked in by now?" Olivia ask from the doorway. Hermione turned and looked her friend over, noticing she was dead on her feet she jumped up and guided Olivia to sit down. "Sorry, I was busy." Sirius' face fell, feeling guilty for thinking that Olivia wasn't there for any other reason. He saw her robes and uniform were stained with blood.

"Are you alright?" He ask. Olivia shrugged, looking to her husband's best friend. Her blue eyes had no shine to them, she looked defeated.

"I had a five year old girl come in, ripped all to pieces. I- I took my time putting her back together, then her mother wanted to know why. She thought we should've..." she trailed off, and sat silent for a moment. "Then had a man come in, his bite matched the girl's, and they were within eight blocks of each other. He was conscious, and didn't want to be saved. So I knocked him out and saved him anyway." Sirius sat a cup of tea before Olivia, which she took and sipped.

"That's- horrible." Hermione said, her face paled from Olivia's story.

"How's Remus?" Olivia ask Sirius, although she looked like she may fall over, her face was reading pure concern.

"No open wounds, just a few bruises and weak." Sirius said, thinking. "If you'll give me the protein mix and balm I'll heal him while you shower." Olivia smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Sirius." she said, opening her bag and laying out her supplies before leaving the room. She stopped beside Hermione and handed her a box that clinked like it held several small glass objects and whispered something to Hermione, who nodded. Hermione turned to her husband.

"Need help?" she ask, unsure of herself in this situation. Sirius handed her the protein mix. He didn't bother to ask what was in the box.

"This gets 4 scoops into a glass of milk, then charm it to stay cold and bring it up to me. It takes a moment to get it to mix and turn right." He explained, getting down the glass Olivia always used to fix Remus' shake in. Hermione nodded and set to work as Sirius let the room. He knocked on the door cautiously, as he could hear the shower running in the en suite bathroom. No answer came so Sirius let himself in and set to spreading the balm on his friend, who groaned and opened his eyes.

"Olivia?" He rasped, blinking to clear his vision.

"In the shower mate, she had a hard night." Sirius answered, pushing Remus back down when he tried to set up.

"Is she-"

"Fine, exhausted, but fine. She had two fresh bites come in." Sirius explained, but Remus looked panicked. He once more tried to sit up, but again, Sirius pushed him back down. "Calm down." Remus laid back into the pillows and sighed. Sirius started to speak again when a crash sounded from the bathroom. Hermione had brought the shake into the room, but dropped it as she ran past both men into the bathroom. Olivia was wrapped in the curtain like she'd grabbed it as she fell, her legs in the tub but body lay on the floor. Hermione yelled for Sirius, but Remus pushed past him to get into the room. "Get Molly." Sirius said, picking Olivia up and moving her dripping onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger- Oh no! Sorry. I'll try to update soon, but my best friend is in labor with my goddaughter, so... I may be busy.<br>Thanks for reading my story! Be sure to review!**

**Also- I wrote a oneshot for a challenge, called 'And There She Was', you guys might like it... It's a Valentine's Day Challenge :)  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione sat awkwardly beside her husband, who had slumped down against the wall outside of Remus' bedroom door at Grimmauld Place. Olivia had woke up just fine, and although Molly had looked her over thoroughly, it turns out her fall in the shower was due to little else than over exhaustion. Molly dressed the girl and tucked her in tightly next to Remus' protective guard, but she was now well rested and attempting to go in to work, something which her husband did not support. They could be heard arguing through the door, making statements such as 'you don't _own_ me' coming from Olivia, and Remus' pleas for her to simply rest. Sirius let out a deep sigh. "How long do you think we should let them argue before we step in?" Sirius ask, turning to face Hermione.

"Depends on who you agree with, I suppose." Hermione replied, wondering if Sirius automatically sided with his best friend.

"Well, if she was just tired, I don't see what her going into work for a few hours would hurt." He replied. "But she needs to understand, really. He's marked her, he's going to protect her until he's dead." Sirius shook his head. He stood abruptly and held out a hand.

"What are we doing?" Hermione ask, getting to her feet.

"We're going out to breakfast. The Lupin's can fuss it out, I'm confident Olivia will win at any rate." Sirius said, leading Hermione down the hall.

"Out?" Hermione ask, tugging at her hair worriedly.

"If that's alright. I'm sort of tired of the looks I get from Molly. And I know he's a kid but it Ron gives me that glare one more time-"

"Out is fine with me." Hermione interrupted, knowing that threats from Sirius weren't often idle talk. "Where to?"

"Well, it has been brought to my attention that we've yet to make an appearance in London. There is a small place in Diagon, great eggs." Sirius said, half distracted, handing Hermione her coat from the hanger before pulling his own on.

"Diagon Alley?" Hermione ask, immediately regretting her question.

"You're redundant today." Sirius pointed out playfully. "Everything alright?"

"We never sorted my parents out, Sirius. Christmas is in nine days." Hermione informed her husband. Sirius let out another deep, loud sigh.

"Hermione, love. Listen. I want to meet them, desperately I do. But I'd rather not be embarassed and hated by their entire social circle. It wouldn't be easier for anyone. I'm still holding firm to that 'no' about their party. Unless, of course, you introduce me to them first and they still want to invite me." Sirius replied carefully. He held out an arm as they exited the house and he disapperated them away.

* * *

><p>"I'll never get used to that." Hermione complained as Sirius steadied her to her feet once they reappeared in a quiet side street. Sirius chuckled.<p>

"I'm sorry. If I was a more clever wizard, I'd invent a new way to get around without it." He told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he guided her out of the street they had arrived in and into the main Alley.

"Said the man who has a living map." Hermione replied under his breath.

"That was all Remus. James had the idea, but Remus made it work. He's a bloody genius, really." Sirius replied. "Maybe he can invent you a new way to travel, since you don't like flying either."

"I like floo." Hermione replied. "It's very interesting. Especially the history of its discovery in-"

"Love, not before breakfast." Sirius said, tugging on Hermione. It was when he quieted her ramblings that she noticed the other witches and wizards in the Alley had stopped their business and were staring. Her face blushed deeply as she pulled closer to Sirius. "Ignore it." Sirius grumbled, feeling her emotions rising in his own chest. They entered the small restaurant, which despite its London location had a very country feel. It reminded Hermione somewhat of the Hobbit Holes she'd read about in a novel, with the patterned clothes on each table that were adorably mismatched. The hostess took one look at the couple and lead them back to a more private seating location.

"I just want you to know, Sirius-" Hermione started, clearing her throat. "I'm not embarrassed of you. It's just..."

"The way they're looking?" Sirius ask. "It's alright love. It bothers me too, but there is little I can do about it except try to be out in the wizarding world and normalize my face." Hermione had to agree, that this was a sound solution. "I'll come out more often." He promised. The two ordered and ate in quiet small talk, making conversation over Hermione's upcoming tests and Sirius' work in the house, and what Hermione might want done to it. Hermione found that once again, being out with Sirius was almost second nature, and despite the side-glances they received, she was enjoying his company. It was hard to look at him as she had before their wedding night, of course. But he'd never given her a reason to feel badly about that. They'd gotten a bit lost in conversation and failed to notice the family which had somehow seated themselves at the next table.

"Well, Sirius. Long time, only seen in the papers. I must say Azkaban treated you well enough." Lucius Malfoy's familiar drawl sounded, ripping the couple from their own world. They turned to find that Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco had settled in for a morning meal as well.

"Good morning, Malfoys." Sirius replied with an only stiff nod. Hermione found the courtesy both men were showing unnervingly odd. "I was saddened we missed you t our wedding. Draco had promised you'd come." Sirius said, sitting back casually, taking in his cousin's husband, who smirked at the comment.

"You know children, Sirius. Making promises they don't know they can keep." Lucius replied with a sickening smile. Hermione was started to squirm in her seat under Draco's own degrading gaze.

"Sirius..." Hermione whispered, looking down at her plate. She knew he could feel her fear, but she also knew he'd never let Lucius touch her.

"I'm afraid we've caught each other on opposite ends of the meal, Lucius. Another time we'll have to catch up." Sirius replied, rising to pull Hermione's chair out for her.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other soon enough." Lucius said with another chilling grin. Hermione hurried quickly out of the restaurant and stood against the wall of the outside while Sirius paid.

"What do you suppose he meant by _that_?" Hermione ask, her voice a bit higher than normal from her fright of the man. It was fairly understandable to Sirius after their incident on their honeymoon.

"You'll not be finding out." Sirius said calmly, taking her hand firmly in his own, and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I solemnly swear it, you're safe with me, Mione."

* * *

><p>Olivia finally settled her dispute with Remus under one condition- that she only work a few hours, and that he accompany her. She had to admit on a small level she was quite glad, because she had plans for his presence. It was to be a short day, anyway, just doing rounds on her four patients she had 'in house' at St. Mungos and finishing up paperwork. But she made it a point to head straight into little Hannah Uphart's room, Remus in tote. She knocked gently on the door, as both mother and daughter seemed to be in a delicate, dozing sleep. She entered the room and left Remus standing just outside the open door. "Good morning." she called in gently. "How do you feel today, Hannah?" Olivia ask. The little girl blinked up at her with large, wet brown eyes.<p>

"Are you my healer?" she ask in a shy voice. Olivia smiled kindly.

"I am. My name is Olivia." she introduced herself. Hannah seemed too scared to want to talk.

"Am I a monster now?" She ask in a shaking voice. Olivia closed her eyes for a pained second, and let the anger at the child's mother fade before she gently smiled again.

"Why would you think that?" she ask, keeping her voice steady, level, as to not further upset Hannah. The tiny girl shook her head.

"My mummy said a werewoof did this." she said, holding up a bandaged arm. "They're monsters."

"I don't believe that. And I'm sort of an expert on werewolves." Olivia replied. She turned to look at the girl's mother, who sat stone still and quiet, watching Olivia with squinted eyes.

"Are you going to have a baby?" the little girl ask suddenly, looking down at Olivia's slightly rounded stomach. Olivia nodded.

"Yes, actually." she said. "And do you want to know a secret?" she ask, leaning close to Hannah, but not before glancing to her mother with a less than kind smile. "My husband is a werewolf, too." She said. She heard Mrs. Uphart adjust uncomfortably in her seat behind her.

"You're not scared of him?" Hannah ask in wide eyes. "My mummy told me, before I got hurt I mean, that everybody is afraid werewoofs. Said they're horrible." Olivia laid a hand gently on Hannah's.

"No, I'm not afraid of him." she said softly. "And I'm not afraid of you. You see, Hannah, being a werewolf is a sort of disease. Do you know what a disease is?" she ask patiently, while the little girl nodded. "It's called Lycanthropy. What you'll have to do, is once a month you'll drink a potion. It tastes pretty gross, but it helps you. Then in the morning you'll come see me. After that you'll be all good until next time." Olivia explained. She looked back to find Mrs. Uphart's expression had softened as she talked with her daughter. Hannah seemed to be feeling much less anxiety about the whole situation.

"That's really all?" her mother ask, speaking up at last. Olivia turned around.

"Yes, it's quite easy to manage." Olivia replied, smiling again. She turned to Hannah once more. "I'll come check on you in a bit, okay?" she ask, moving to leave the room, when Hannah's tiny voice sounded again.

"Olivia?" she ask, causing her to stop and turn, facing her patient. "Mummy, when my daddy died, she said that nobody loves werewoofs. That monsters can't be loved." She looked toward her mother, who seemed to be frozen in shock of her own words. Olivia moved back over to the bed.

"Your Mummy was just very hurt, Hannah. She still loves you very much." she reassured the child, whose mother had suddenly come closer.

"Just like you love your husband?" she ask, looking up. Olivia swallowed, torn between lying to the child and having Remus overhear.

"Yes, exactly like that. He gets sick sometimes, just like you will now. But it doesn't change who he is, and it doesn't you." she said, smiling warmly as the girl's mother pulled her close and began to rock her gently. She stepped out into the hall and caught sight of the pure shock and loss that read on Remus' face. "We can talk later, if you want. I still need to see another patient first." she said, buying herself some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone enjoyed their day, and if not, then I hope this helped. For anyone dying for my updates, you should check out my other stories! Please? Hehe<strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of the new chapter, and thank you soooo much for reading!**


End file.
